An Inconvenient Truth
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Maes sets his inquisitive sights on an unlikely target. Fem! Ed/Roy AU. Now rated M. Updated: Genre's changed as the story's taken a turn. Now a Drama/Romance/Humor.
1. Inception

**An Inconvenient Truth**

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Summary: Maes sets his inquisitive sights on an unlikely target.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters, just the off the wall idea, lol.**

 **Chapter One- Inception**

Silence echoed through the office, the faint rays of the retreating sun shone through the blinds, a reminder that the day was nearing completion. Among the numerous photographs of familiar faces and loved ones, a fountain pen, and a telephone, a nondescript file remained. After months of surveillance and a bit of cloak and dagger, Hughes' investigative team had compiled a decent enough dossier on their target, gathering top tier Intel that, in the wrong hands, could prove to be destructive for all involved. As it were, the target, a clever if not near diabolical figure was suspicious enough. The investigation would have to run its course clean; one hint and it was over. The mission, the outcome all of it would suffer debilitating blows and leave Hughes, the entire investigative division, and not to mention the fate of the country, in tatters. The margin of error had to be nonexistent-there could be no slip ups in the quest to use this information against his intended target. As such, Hughes decided that the last phase would be his responsibility, leaving the cadre of men below him the opportunity to claim plausibly deniability. It was best, especially since Hughes was about to enter the belly of the beast.

Maes opened the file, his eyes honing in on the blurry black and white image of his target that lay on top of the mountain of paperwork amassed. He picked up the glossy photograph and reclined in his chair, studying the image for any inconsistencies in demeanor or context. Based upon the surveillance, the target had a routine that hadn't deviated for months. In theory, that should've made trailing them that much easier but it only served to derail his efforts. A little misstep such as familiarity was merely a minor obstacle; one he could easily overcome. Maes was nothing if not persistent.

As predictable his target had become, there was still a vital piece of evidence that had yet to surface. Maes placed the photograph to the side and flipped through the stack at a rapid pace, the soft rustling of the documents breaking the silence. It wasn't like he hadn't read all of this material before. He was merely recounting all the necessary details he'd need the moment he'd confront his target. The only thing left to chance was an opportunity.

Glancing at the photographs of his beloved family, a satisfied grin erupted. It was their love that spurred this endeavor. All of his efforts to track, to wage an intellectual war with his target were leading to this defining moment. A minute twitch of excitement flickered through his body. He was on the precipice of something greater; his hard work and determination would finally pay off. There would be a sense of accomplishment, of sheer elation, something he'd longed for since the end of the Ishvalian War.

Exercising the grim reminders of the past, Maes stood and stretched to the heavens, his eyes falling on the candid photograph of him and his best friend, Colonel Roy Mustang. Theirs was a friendship built on mutual conviction and on some levels a brotherly love. Although both came from broken homes, the two of them knew the significance of intimate trust. Maes trusted Roy to make good on his word to lead the country into a new direction and in turn, Roy trusted Maes to watch his back. As dark forces converged on Roy's mission, that trust had become paramount.

Recent events had given Maes more of a reason to strike a decisive blow with this investigation.

Maes checked the clock once more before collecting the file and placed it in his desk, making sure to turn the key. He had to hurry if he was going to catch his target. Yes, tonight, the catalyst to change would be confrontation.

Suddenly, Maes couldn't contain his glee.

* * *

"You mind telling me why I'm sitting here, dressed like this?" Ed asked as she cut her eyes toward the towering man, highly annoyed. She had been just minutes away from scouting another lead in her current case when she'd gotten a call from one, Major Hughes. From the sound of it, Hughes had some pertinent information she could use to her advantage. Of course, she should've proceeded with caution the moment he mentioned the location, even more so when he advised her to wear her best dress.

Said dress was something out of the realm of possibilities for Ed; the black satin sheath was an intricately designed halter top with capped sleeves leading to a tasteful bodice that hit just mere inches above the knee. On a whim, perhaps a drunken one, she'd purchased the dress with the expressed intentions of parading around _him_ who seemed more interested in snagging dates with women of a _certain_ stature- that is to say, taller- than considering her, who'd been his faithful subordinate, who possibly knew more about him than any other.

Faithful, yeah, right.

"You're dressed like that, Ed because it's a part of the mission." Ed glowered at Hughes as he narrowed his brow, "You know the parameters of the mission. It's on you to finalize and capture our target."

Inwardly, Ed snickered at that as she picked up her drink and took a healthy swig. She was going to need it for this _mission_ Hughes had in mind. Dressed like she was, she'd already exposed and the sauce was making her a bit uncomfortable. As the Fullmetal Alchemist, she was known more for her ability to kick ass than her glib demeanor and to catch her in a dress would be akin to some sort of miracle in itself. Ed felt as if she was on display and the way she'd dolled up smacked of desperation. But she couldn't help it; in the intervening years of joining the ranks of the State Alchemists, she'd found that the irritable bastard had perched himself right in the middle of her heart. No matter what she did though, it seemed as if she were invisible to _him_. All of this pomp and circumstance… for him to ignore her even more?

Peering at the leering patrons of the club, she exhaled heavily and then turned back to the bartender and lifted two fingers. Clearly, she was out of her comfort zone. Yes, she should've told Hughes where to stuff this _pertinent_ information.

"You might want to slow down. You'll want to be able to perform when ready," Hughes advised. He turned to see Ed glaring at him and asked, "What? "

"Perform? What am I, some sort of carny?" Ed blustered as she took down the second drink. Slamming the glass down, she scowled in Hughes' direction as he stared at the entrance, "I swear, Hughes, if this goes south…"

Hughes sat up straight and swiveled on the stool, forcing Ed to do the same. The sudden movement jarred her slightly and she nearly clocked him but stayed her fist when she heard him whisper conspiratorially, "Our target has arrived."

Ed glanced over her shoulder to see _him_ standing at the entrance, his darkened gaze traveling the expanse of the club, barely sparing her a glance. For once, she was glad of the anonymity that the dress provided. Now, all she had to do was to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest and form a somewhat coherent thought. This couldn't be as bad as an idea as she thought it was.

Could it?


	2. Instigation

**A/N: Thanks to all who liked, followed, and reviewed! It warms my heart something wicked that you're giving this a chance!**

 **-Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two- Instigation**

A delicious tremor of pleasure coursed through her body as she arched her back, the sensation of his lips trailing up from her neck to her ear inciting shivers. She could hear his breath against the shell of her ear; its delectable warmth as he nipped it gently was his vain attempt at distraction . She groaned as his deft fingers walked the expanse of her exposed torso, the fine sheen of sweat making its trek all the more alluring. The scent of fire and spices filled the air between them and Ed couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. That scent clung to her psyche; even if he'd been nowhere near her, the aroma seemed to follow her, taunting her, enticing her to act on the sinful, salacious visions she'd entertained daily.

Lascivious visions that she had no business having, visions that were apparently about to made a reality.

His fingers hovered, ghosting over the sides of her hips as he leaned in more, swathing her in that decadent scent. In her mind's eye, his inky, tousled hair fell into his dark blue eyes that shone with equal parts of lust and debauchery. The smirk, that goddamned smirk had her quivering with anticipation, it's sheer essence setting her core aflame. If she could, she'd bottle that shit and make a killing but as it was, she was content that the scent, that the _man_ was all hers.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

She exhaled harshly at his smoky voice, his declaration the confirmation she'd been waiting for.

And she wasn't going to waste time trying to analyze it.

Spurred by his words and actions, Ed took the initiative and flipped him over, her body settling astride his. She grinned wickedly as she leaned down to nuzzle him, that powerful scent of his filling her nostrils. She thrust her hips sharply against his, lifting her head just slightly to nibble at his ear. As close as she was, she could feel the satisfaction rumbling through him. She didn't want to spoil the moment; for as much as she wanted to unleash all of her wanton desires on The Flame Alchemist, she wanted to savor each decadent sensation, revel in finally getting what she had desired for so long.

And there was a wicked part of her that wanted to challenge him for domination.

She dipped her hips deeper into his own and his hands, hot and possessive reached up to cup her. Ed sighed blissfully as she whispered into his ear, "I'm going to show you things that will blow your mind, Mustang."

It was utter perfection, their heat, their scents mingling as their passion threatened to explode with each thrust. That was until a bolt of pain shot through her head. She stopped and took a deep breath, realizing that the scintillating scent that was Roy was somehow...different.

"Is there something wrong, Chief?"

Ed froze.

That voice. It was wrong. The title used, the all too familiar smoker's rumble...

No.

No, no, no, no.

 _NO!_

She was not going to open her eyes and see someone other than Roy Mustang's sexy smirk. She was going to take another deep breath and smell something other than day old alcohol and stale cigarettes.

Going against every fiber of her being, she opened one eye slowly, blinking back the haziness that usually accompanied a night of drinking one too many shots. She sat up quickly and regretted it as the pounding in her head increased. The blurred vision of the man underneath her came into view; his lips cocked at a knowing smile, his blue eyes alight with mirth.

No, she did not just grind all over Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

She stared at him, at his stupid smile.

Havoc.

 _Jean Havoc._

There were one or two ways to play this; she could discuss the situation with him in calm, mature like manner and hope that he had enough smarts to keep his mouth shut.

Or, she could kick his ass and threaten him with a horrible death if he ever spoke of this to another soul.

The silence stretched between them as she mulled her options. He smiled goofily and began to chuckle. She was definitely going to go with kicking his ass.

 _"I'm going to show you things that will blow your mind, Mustang."_

For all that is holy…she'd spoken that aloud!

Ed reacted quickly, putting as much distance between her and her subordinate as humanly possible. Finding a position at the far edge of the bed, she pulled her legs up and crossed her arms, allowing her throbbing head to rest on her knees. She'd effectively gotten herself into a pickle of a situation this time; how was she going to explain her actions, her words? And that little tidbit about Mustang- there was no plausible explanation for that one. Drunk or not, speaking as she had was far and beyond conduct unbecoming and there were some serious ramifications in store for those found guilty of fraternization, especially with one's superior.

Lesson when drinking: Find a stopping point and stick to it.

"If it makes you feel better, Chief, nothing happened between us." Ed turned her head toward the young man as he lounged against the wall a soft smile on his lips. Silently, he reached for his cigarettes and slipped one out, anchoring it against his lips as he flicked his lighter, the flame dancing briefly before lighting the tobacco. Ed considered him for a moment, her brow lifting ever so slightly as her eyes drifted from his wild blond hair down over his toned chest to where the covers still obscured her view.

All told, she could've done much worst.

 _That's not the point, idiot_ , Ed chastised inwardly. She watched as Havoc took a long drag before exhaling, a cloud of smoke filling the air between them. The silence stretched and Ed found herself squirming under the pressure; sure, they were teammates and had each other's back on the field but when it came down to it, could she trust him with her deepest secrets?

Of course, that question was null and void, considering she'd been dry humping him not five minutes ago. Not to mention her careless declaration...

 _Okay, focus, Ed._

Ed exhaled heavily and turned to face Havoc completely. To move past this, she had to stay sharp, gather as much Intel as possible and execute a plausible endgame. There was absolutely no telling just how much trouble Ed got into last night; judging by her location, the magnificent headache she was suffering, and state of undress, she hedged her bets that it was more than a little mischief on her part. Ed smiled warily and ran her hand through her hair, grasping at its strands tightly. She managed to find herself in the tightest predicaments.

"Obviously, I had an interesting night."

"Understatement of the century there, Chief," Havoc remarked drolly. He grinned as he flicked the ashes off of his cigarette, "Thought we were going to have to stage a coup to get you out of the club last night."

Ed closed her eyes and groaned. There was little that she remembered of the previous night and all of it was before Mustang had made his appearance. Trying to sort through the murky memories made her headache worse and stage two of her hangover was about to commence. Tarrying over the inconsequential would be futile and a waste of time. She had to know what she'd done before she faced the world, faced _him_ again.

"Start from the beginning, Havoc. And no embellishment," Ed warned.

Havoc snickered as he reached for another cigarette, " As if you need it." Ed glared at him and he sobered, clearing his throat, "By the time I got involved, you were well and plastered and making more than your share of ruckus. I'd say to get the entire story the best person to ask would be Major Hughes."

Ed seethed. Hughes... this was his entire fault. All of it was his fault. Well, not all of it; Ed could take the blame for deciding to help Hughes in his quest, hell, she could even cop to dress. But everything else was squarely that busy body's fault.

"Well, Hughes isn't here, is he? Just tell me what you know, Havoc."

"Alright then..."

The sun had begun to rise as Havoc regaled her with the incidentals of the night. She'd listened to each detail, horrified. After he'd finished, Ed lowered her head sheepishly and offered a soft apology for her behavior. In turn, Havoc gave her a playful nudge and offered to escort her to her apartment before getting ready for work. She quietly declined. She'd gotten herself into this mess, after all.

In hindsight, the evening it hadn't been as bad as an idea as she'd thought it was.

It was actually much worse.

And now she'd have to face the music- and Mustang in less than three hours.

* * *

It could've gone slightly better.

He'd underestimated a great many things the previous night. First and foremost, Ed had not been as prepared to engage the mark in closed quarters and under such duress. When he'd made the call, she'd assured him that she could do this with her eyes closed. This was "small potatoes" considering what she'd been pitted against in the past. If she could take down cold blooded killers, surely, she could take on Mustang.

It had all been lip service and he'd been inclined to believe her- before Mustang actually entered the club.

The moment the dark haired man entered with a tall, dark haired, effortless beauty that practically oozed sex, Ed had changed. The self-assured swagger, the confidence that Elric was known for had dissipated and in its wake, uncertainty and reluctance had taken hold. As she stared at Mustang, Maes considered how she'd focused on him, the disbelief evident in her golden gaze, licking her parched lips. He'd been willing to bet that this was the first time Ed had seen Mustang in his civvies. For as long as he'd known the young Colonel, his charisma had been his weapon long before he'd had the power to manipulate the flame. Coupled with that devil may care smile and haughty arrogance, his presence was like an untapped aphrodisiac to any female within a short radius. Ed was a goner long before she'd taken the initiative and drunkenly sauntered over to their table under the pretense of greeting the formidable couple.

Yeah, he probably should've extracted Ed right along there. The evening had gone downhill from that point; the greeting had turned into a war of words and sharp insults culminating with one of her famous short rants and a cheap shot at Mustang's date. Oh and that was before Ed had gotten the bright idea of pulling one of her subordinates in on the fun. Maes watched helplessly from the shadows as Ed had singlehandedly flushed all of his efforts thus far down the toilet with her hilarious attempts to make Mustang jealous by practically flinging herself on poor Lieutenant Havoc.

Yes, judging by the previous evening, Maes' labors seemed a distant at best.

But…he wasn't one to give up without a fight. The future of his country depended on the success of the mission. He had plans for his best friend; he'd expected a kink or two in his mighty quest. It only took one moment, ripe with opportunity, to change the tide of any conflict.

Maes placed a gentle kiss on Gracia's cheek and smiled down at his sleeping beauty. Spurred by his blissfulness, he shoved the covers away and stood, clear of mind and heart. Last night may have been a disaster but he was more than prepared to go the distance.


	3. Inevitable

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters. Life gets that way sometimes.**

 **A/N2:Thanks to all that have favored and followed! I'm honored**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Language**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter Three- Inevitable

Ed walked against the gentle breeze, the soft gust catching the blond tendrils that framed her face, pushing them back. Around her, Central was alive, the burgeoning rays of the sun harking a new day. Sure, Ed could've called a car, even hitched a ride with a colleague but she needed the walk, this time to clear her head. The throngs of people hastily making their way to their morning destinations coupled with the temperate weather and clear blue skies had been the ultimate distraction to both her hangover and her destination, consciously choosing to slow her pace as she made her way to Central Command. Lollygagging was a pleasant, plausible idea; hopefully, by the time she arrived, Mustang would be thoroughly engrossed in his day, fruitlessly signing his name to reports he barely read. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be so far behind that Hawkeye would take the report for Mustang and dismiss her. It had happened before; it wasn't a stretch to believe that it wouldn't happen again.

That, of course, was wishful thinking on Ed's part. There was no way in hell, especially after the display of lunacy last night, that Mustang would give up the chance to gut check her. It was the way of their relationship; she'd do what she'd damned well pleased and the egomaniac would bluster, throw a few insults and send her on a mission.

And she loved the bastard?

"Whoa, wait, what?" Ed stopped abruptly, impeding the flow of the pedestrians walking with her. She loved Mustang? Was she still drunk? Admittedly, lust was involved but it went no further than that.

 _Yeah, tell Havoc that._

This was all Hughes' fault. Him and his crazy ass mission to set up Mustang.

And she'd fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker.

Yep, if asked, she'd blame it squarely on Hughes.

A few bumps and grumbles from other citizens pulled her out of her temporary stupor and she began walking again, lifting her gaze to Central Command. As much as she wanted to blame all of it on Hughes, she'd been a willing player in this game, even raising the stakes with her brazen, albeit drunken attempts to lure the Colonel into a fit of jealously. No, she'd have to take responsibility for her actions. If nothing, her past mistakes should have taught her that she couldn't prolong the inevitable.

Exhaling heavily, she picked up her pace once more, determination burning through her veins. She'd never shied away from a conflict, especially those where the odds were against her. It just wasn't in her to run away with her tail tucked between her legs.

She was going to have to face Mustang, face what she'd done. From there, she'd have to wing it.

She only hoped that she'd survive the fallout.

* * *

The consistent tapping of his pen was doing nothing for his patience, neither was the almost eerie silence that seemed to permeate through the office. His eyes drifted from the clock to the stacks of paperwork that littered his desk and exhaled heavily. There was something amiss today and it had hit him the moment he decked the door, finding his crew already in their seats, setting about their work. He'd eyed them suspiciously, stealthily, as if ascertaining a threat. Their expressions were schooled as they worked, none of them offering up a quip or comment. It almost felt like he'd been the topic of discussion before he'd entered, words lingering on hushed tones. He'd stopped and considered them before continuing on to his own office, half wanting to slam the door to shatter the quiet.

The silence had continued for four hours with only the soft scratching of the pen gliding across numerous pages filling the space, his eyes darting toward the clock every so often. With each tick of the hand, his demeanor grew darker, the anxiety that had been hovering around him like a cloak, now threatening to choke him.

Forty-five minutes ago, the pen had stopped moving.

Twenty minutes ago, he'd taken to staring alternately at the clock and door, willing it to open.

Five minutes ago, he'd decided that if the door didn't open in the next minute, he was going to scour the streets of Central in search of a certain blond and force her to face him.

Fullmetal was late and while this was rarely worth noting, it still filled him with apprehension. The events of the previous night were still at the forefront of his thoughts, his heart racing at the thought of Fullme- no, Edaline- exposed. She'd been vulnerable, wearing her heart and doubts on her sleeves. He'd watched her watching him, subtly taking in every glance she'd thrown him. It served to irritate her and like the pyromaniac he was, he added further fuel to the flames by inching closer to his date and whispering seductively in her ear.

He'd only instructed Natasha to laugh coquettishly as if he were whispering sweet nothings but Ed didn't have to know that.

Instead, he'd felt a surge of power coursing through his body when he'd seen Ed sling back drink after drink, knowing the young woman wouldn't be able to hold her liquor. What he hadn't counted on was her retribution. He knew of the intense fire that resided within Edaline Elric- it was what burned him from the inside out. That fiery passion, the carnal need he'd seen in her eyes countless times had pulled him into her orbit but he'd been diligent in maintaining his distance. It had been difficult to watch her plaster herself all over Havoc of all people but he could ill afford to expose his attraction to her.

Another minute passed and his jaw tightened. He was of the sound mind to order Havoc outside and have him explain to him what transpired after they'd left the club.

The door slung open and Roy stood quickly, in time to greet the intruder, unaware that his hand hovered near the drawer that held a pair of his ignition gloves.

"Tsk, tsk, Roy," Hughes said as he entered the office, "a bit testy there are we?"

Roy dropped his hand and glared at his best friend, "Don't you have something to investigate, Hughes?"

"Can't a man drop by and check on his best friend?" Hughes asked as he sauntered up to his desk. "Word is that you had an interesting night, Mustang."

Roy sat down and laced his fingers, resting them in his lap as he watched Hughes closely. There was something afoot; true, Hughes was prone to inane visits, and visits Roy believed that served only to irritate the shit out of him but this time was different. Usually, his bespectacled friend launched into a litany of platitudes concerning his wife and daughter, harassing him to no end with pictures and anecdotes. Instead, his entrance had been a little too calm by his normal standards.

Roy narrowed his eyes. Hughes was up to something.

Willing to play his game, Roy quickly schooled his expression, "Alright, I'll humor you. What have you heard?"

Hughes sat down and crossed his legs, his ankle resting on his knee, "Heard that you were in the thick of it my friend; two women, one very awkward situation." He centered his piercing gaze on him and smirked, "You can imagine how this would look to the higher ups, Mustang."

"I imagine that the higher ups have better things to do than speculate about what I do with my personal time," Roy countered as he glanced nonchalantly at the clock again. He exhaled and refocused. Hughes was a distraction, an annoying, yet welcomed distraction. His arrival had stopped him from acting on impulse and successfully diverted his obsessive thoughts of a specific subordinate- who, by the way, was still late.

"I suppose you're right, Roy. This country has far worse problems than your love life," Hughes allowed. He uncrossed his legs and leaned in, "But, if you're aiming for the top, you have to know that what you do now will dictate how accurate your aim is."

"I understand that fully, Hughes. I'm surrounded by people I trust," Roy said as he glanced at the door again. _One of them is very late_ , he followed up inwardly.

"You might be surrounded by people you trust but do you have someone who will ground you?" Hughes arched his brow slightly, "Someone who will hold you accountable for all your deeds?"

"Absolutely, Hawkeye has done a fine job so far."

"Too impersonal, try again."

"Well, you're always whispering in my ear," Roy added facetiously.

"I'm taken," Hughes dismissed with a wave.

"Alright, then who do you suggest?" The give and take in their banter had lifted his mood and he relaxed, "Tell me who I need in my corner to aid in my ascension to the top."

Hughes shook his head and made to stand, "No, I'm not going to make this easy for you, Mustang. Put that genius mind to work and figure it out for yourself. You need someone who's on par with you, on the same level, mentally, intellectually…physically."

Roy groaned and shook his head, "You've just narrowed the field exponentially, Maes."

"Nothing worth having was ever gained easily, Roy." Hughes placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward conspiratorially, his eyes steady, "You already know who you need, Colonel. Your problem is that you're risking it all with ignorance…and maybe pride."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Hughes."

"Oh, I don't, huh?" Hughes glanced behind him and chuckled, "Good afternoon, Ed."

Roy watched as Ed entered the office, his heart thumping violently in his chest. Although the familiar scowl was affixed, he couldn't help but stare into her eyes, momentarily transfixed by brief flashes of emotion. A beat of silenced passed between the three of them before Hughes cleared his throat loudly and moved toward Ed. She broke eye contact first, briefly glaring at Hughes as he left before focusing on him once more.

In that moment, under her heated, fixated gaze, Roy felt as exposed as a raw nerve.

"What are you gaping at, Mustang?" Ed asked harshly. When Roy didn't answer, she sighed heavily and turned to follow Hughes out the door, "Give me a second, Colonel. I need to speak with Major Hughes."

"Fullmetal, you're late as it is."

"Then one minute won't matter, will it?"

"Ed…"

"Dammit, Colonel, just give me a minute, alright?" Ed didn't wait for an answer and rushed after Hughes, leaving Roy speechless.

Hughes was right; nothing worth having was easily attained. He knew that now more than ever.

* * *

"Hughes! Wait up!" Ed called out as she burst out of the office. Passing soldiers turned at her frantic call, eyeing her with equal parts of curiosity and derision. Yeah, she was a prodigy but even as a state alchemist some believed that Mustang had given her too much of a free reign to come and go as she pleased.

Ignoring the glares, she quickened her pace and caught up to Hughes, grasping him by his arm and dragging him down the corridor. The last thing she'd expected when she arrived at Mustang's office was Hughes holding court. And judging by the conversation, some truths were exposed. It was those truths that were just a bit inconvenient both for her and the Colonel and this idiot was about to bring it all tumbling down.

Ed pulled Hughes into a deserted corridor and forcibly pushed him against the wall. She glared at him as she vacillated between landing a hit to his groin or stomach. As they were both Majors, there was no risk of insubordination but there was a hefty amount of fury and rage running through her veins.

"You and I have a differing understanding of what's fucking covert, Hughes," Ed growled. "Do you possess even a shred of a brain in that head of yours?"

Hughes straightened himself and watched Ed warily, "More than you think, Ed. What's important now is that you keep your cool. After last night's debacle, I had to employ a different strategy." Maes pushed his glasses further up his nose, "I know what's at stake here."

"I don't think you do, Hughes. I think you're just having such a grand time plotting and scheming to get Roy hitched that you're failing to see the broader picture here." She stood back to give herself some space, her eyes darting to both ends of the corridor. The very last thing she needed was someone listening in on the conversation.

"It has been very thrilling to say the least," Hughes answered. Ed tossed a vile glare his way and he shrunk slightly, holding up his hands, "The direct approach will work, Ed. Trust me"

"What makes you think that he's even attracted to me, Maes?" Ed leaned against the opposite wall and crossed her arms. What little she did remember of the previous night had sown the seeds of doubt.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hughes, you saw who was on his arm last night."

"I did," Hughes answered as he focused on Ed. He smiled at her and shook her head, "I also saw what just transpired between the two of you. You can't deny the chemistry between the two of you. There's something there, Ed. It's up to us to pull it out of him."

Ed huffed and rolled her eyes, "Easier said than done. The bastard's stubborn as hell."

"Which is why when you go back in there, you'll be direct. You'll be forward. You'll demand his attention…and you'll ask him out."

Before Ed could react, Hughes moved quickly, dashing into the corridor, effectively evading her reach.

That sneaky…he'd set the perfect trap.


	4. Implicit

**A/N:** So the inspiration for this petered out along the holidays and went absolutely nowhere. Fortunately for me, I know how to persuade the muse. ;)

Enjoy!

Warning: Slight language.

Chapter Four- Implicit

 _Ed knocked at the door, already regretting her course of action. She should've suspected something was amiss when he'd phoned her earlier in the day, extending a rare invitation to take dinner with his family Not since Elicia had been born had she'd spent extended amounts of time in the Hughes' household- not that she wasn't welcomed. Gracia was the same warm spirit that opened her door whenever Ed needed it and Elicia, with her wide smile and energetic spirit, was always a pleasure to be around. No, Ed had no problem with killing time with them. It was him that she was concerned about. She'd caught Major Hughes eyeing her with a certain maniacal glint in his eyes, as if he were on the cusp of some life altering decision._

 _Ed shuddered; the invitation would've been better received had it originated from Gracia…_

 _"_ _What am I getting myself into here?" Ed questioned as she knocked again. Shifting her weight, she listened to the mirth that lay beyond the door, the high pitched squeals of anticipation from Elicia to the heavy foot falls of the man of the house. Ed imagined that he'd answer the door with a goofy grin on his face, his eyes glistening with equal parts of debauchery and determination._

 _"_ _Daddy, Daddy, Auntie Ed is here!"_

 _For a brief moment, Ed smiled at the sound of the precocious girl's excitement. It'd had been a long time since Ed had felt anything remotely like familial ties and the sudden shift of emotion had her longing for her brother. While Ed had chosen to stay in Central, Alphonse had decided to yield to the call of wanderlust, traveling the rails in his tireless search for more knowledge. They'd both taken after their father in that manner; heeding the call of the open road more times than not, however, had left Ed with a sort of detachment. She'd thought that sticking around and planting roots would ease that desolate pain. Every once in a while, though, she'd found herself restless for another adventure._

 _"_ _Well, you ask and you shall receive," she remarked flippantly as she heard the locks turn. Just as the door opened, a blur of sandy brown hair dashed past Hughes' legs and lunged for Ed. Ed bent down and scooped up the little girl, a tuft of laughter escaping her lips as little arms encircled her neck. "If this is the reaction I get, I'll come to dinner at least once a week."_

 _Elicia squealed and squeezed tighter, "Once a week's not enough, Auntie Ed! Every day! You have to eat with us every day, Auntie!"_

 _Ed looked up to see Hughes leaning against the door jamb, his arms crossed against his chest with a triumphant look in his eyes along with the expected goofy ass grin. Ed decided to ignore Hughes and instead focused on Elicia as she finally released her neck and pulled away. Their gazes met and the all too familiar warmth began to spread from her heart at the light she saw in the little girl's vibrant green eyes. Such jubilation, such innocence-_

 _Ed narrowed her eyes at Hughes and groaned internally. It never paid to underestimate an opponent and this especially rang true for the deceptively intelligent Maes Hughes._

 _"_ _I trust you're doing well this evening, Ed." The humor in his voice was undeniable and annoying. Maes Hughes was too perceptive to have missed the brief flash of longing that had to have been visible on her face as she embraced Elicia. The implicit connotation of her decision to stay behind had been enough fodder for Hughes to nibble on. Ed could see the wheels turning in the investigator's mind and knew that no good was going to come of it._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm doing just fine, Hughes. Just waiting for that other shoe to drop is all." Ed exhaled lightly and turned her attention to the delectable aromas wafting out of the Hughes' home, "But first, you're going to make good on your promise to feed me."_

* * *

Ed trudged down the corridor as if she were on her way to her execution. The memory of that night flashed intermittently as she neared the office, constricting her breathing slightly. After a delicious meal and a few moments of respite, Hughes had pounced, revealing his plan in all of its insane glory. According to Hughes it was kismet; both she and Mustang were denying the longing that surged between them, ignoring the obvious signs of attraction. He had a plan that would posit them in a most gainful position. Ed had laughed, heartily, at Hughes' assumption but when it was evident that the bespectacled man was serious, she'd sobered up quickly and listened as he explained his plan, the doubts rising.

 _"_ _A couple of things wrong with this plan, Chief. One, I'm his subordinate and two there's this pesky law against fraternization."_

 _"_ _To be a prodigy, you're pretty dense, Fullmetal. Yeah, sure, the fraternization law is tricky to work around but it's possible."_

 _"_ _Alright, say you tap dance around that, which is pretty impossible, but whatever." Ed had paused briefly and averted her eyes, "Even if fraternization wasn't a problem, there's the little thing called attraction. At best, Mustang's got this hate/hate thing going with me."_

 _"_ _Dense isn't the word. You're blind, Edaline, if you don't see the attraction between you and Roy…"_

"Blind, huh? I wasn't too blind last night," Ed grumbled as she grasped the knob. Deciding to table the pettiness, she took a deep breath and entered. Instead of expectant eyes, Ed was met with a deserted office. A slight grin broke out across her face and she turned to leave, thankful, once again, for her impeccable timing.

"Glad to see you keep your word about some things, Fullmetal." A beat of silence filled the air before he spoke again, "Running away again?"

Ed froze mid turn as her eyes slid shut. The silence had been deceptive; Mustang was merely lying in wait for her, a fact that was evident in that smug tone of his. Cringing, she turned to face him fully, attempting at a bit of levity, "I was sure that you'd shove off your responsibilities and take an extended lunch. I mean, that's par for the norm for you, right?"

"Cute," Roy replied, "but be it far from me to leave a lady waiting. You said you'd return; I waited for you. It's only the gentleman thing to do". Their eyes locked and Ed felt the simmering fire roar to life as she watched him approach slowly. The haughty bastard had her pinned and he knew it.

Ed swallowed hard as the air teemed with a sort of electricity she'd only felt once before. It pulsated under her skin, making it come alive with desire. Her lips parted slightly as he continued to advance on her, his heated gaze traveling the expanse of her body. All at once, she'd felt self-conscious under his scrutiny and sought to break the tenuous grip his midnight blue eyes had on her.

Clearing her throat roughly, she looked away, "Um…yeah, so now that I'm here, I'll give my report and then leave."

"And what report is that, Fullmetal?"

His voice, husky and tempered with a smoldering flame was too close. Ed shivered in anticipation of his touch, fighting against every fiber of her body not to look at him. This was decidedly not going the way she'd planned. She was supposed to be in control here, supposed to be direct. Just as he reached to touch her, she spun out of his way. She had to gain the upper hand here or this would be a disaster in the making.

Edging back toward the door more, a nervous laugh escaped her lips, "On the Steward case. I wasn't able to get much yesterday -

"Speaking of yesterday," Roy interjected smoothly, "mind explaining your _little_ outburst last night?"

Ed's head snapped forward.

 _Did he just…_

"I thought it was a _tiny_ distraction at most but I decided that I'd hear your side of the story to even come to a _minute_ conclusion."

Yes, that incorrigible ass did.

Fury coursed through her veins like a river of lava, scorching its way to the surface to deliver a devastating explosion. She took a step forward into his space, determined to give him the what for.

"Whoareyoucallingsotinythatyoucan'tevenpinmedownwithathumbtack?"

"Now, now, calm down, Fullmetal…"

"Screw this, I'm out of here," Ed bit out as she turned on her heels. As much as she didn't want to, she'd write out the damned report. She was about to open the door when his hand shot out to slam it back closed. He hovered behind her, tempting her with his delicious heat. Her own flame simmered as he leaned in close to her ear, his breath whispering against the sensitive skin there.

"I haven't given you permission to leave, yet, Major Elric."

That sinfully sensual tone had slipped past her defenses and lulled her away from the precipice of destruction. His proximity to her was unnerving, yet oddly rousing. Mustang's actions had just proven Hughes' theory right; despite what she'd seen the previous night, the attraction was mutual. Suddenly, the ball of nerves that had pervaded over her since the morning had settled and she was able to think clearly. If Mustang was a willing participant, the control would shift firmly back into her grasp.

Ed exhaled heavily and released the door. Turning within the cage of his arms, she grinned, "Alright, Colonel. You want a report, I'll give you one." She slipped under his arms and walked toward his office, pausing only to regard him with, what she hoped was her most sultry of glances. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Roy watched Ed as she sauntered into his office, his heart beating ferociously against his chest. He'd taken a risk with his behavior, hoping that at the very least; Ed would loosen up enough to clear the air. The most he'd been able to get out of Ed was a potent mixture of wrath and resentment but he sensed that underneath that hardened façade was a heart at odds with itself. He'd seen brief slips of emotion from Ed in the past but knew better than to attempt to capitalize on what she perceived as her most glaring weakness. Even now as she relented, there was a risk that it would backfire and blow up in his face. He had to tread lightly though; Ed's fiery passion was a lure that he couldn't ignore.

Roy slipped behind his desk as Ed settled in front of him, her golden eyes sharp, "Alright, Fullmetal, give your report."

Ed cleared her throat gently and crossed her legs, "Well, let's go ahead and get the easy done first. I lost the trail on Steward but the contact that I was supposed to meet up with last night is certain that I can catch his scent again."

"What of the crimes Mr. Steward's accused of?" Roy leaned back, glad that the tension had eased somewhat. It was far easier to relate to Ed when it was about work. Hopefully that would change soon. "What about the evidence against him?"

"Plentiful," Ed answered effortlessly, "he's on the run for a reason."

"Alright, then," Roy exhaled as he glanced at the clock. He had exactly twenty minutes to get the ball rolling. Refocusing, he asked, "Anything else with regards to Steward?"

"No."

Seconds passed before either had said anything, both of them holding each other's gaze. Roy could tell she was mustering her courage and sought to alleviate her of that burden, "Edaline…"

"I was jealous," Ed blurted quickly. Her eyes widened briefly before she cast her gaze away from him. Despite the bewilderment, she continued, "I don't know…I saw you with Miss Leggy and just…lost it."

Roy chuckled, "Lost implies that you had it to begin with, Edaline."

"Don't do that. Don't make light of this."

"Believe me, Ed, I'm not." Roy contemplated her for a moment and smiled lightly, "Miss Leggy, as you put it, can't hold a candle to you, Edaline." The immediate relief in her eyes prompted him to move, circling his desk to face her without any obstacles. He contemplated kneeling but didn't want to spook her; as it was, she was teetering on the precipice of oblivion with her confession.

"Well, that's good, Roy because I have something to ask of you…"

Roy waited on baited breath only to be foiled by the phone ringing on his desk. Holding up his hand, he answered swiftly, "Colonel Mustang, here." After a moment of listening, Roy hung up and offered her his hand, "We've been summoned to Investigations. The team is going to meet us there."

As she took it, he squeezed it briefly before letting it go and gesturing toward the door. Whatever she was about to ask him would, unfortunately, have to wait. The disappointment in her eyes mirrored his but there was nothing he could do about it.

For now.


	5. Initiative

**Warning: Language**

Chapter Five

Initiative

The moment Ed entered the office, she knew it was big. Expectant eyes focused on her intently, promptly ignoring the high ranking officer that stood next to her. She searched each of the teams' eyes, finding a heady mixture of trepidation and uncertainty. Once she shifted to Maes however, his gaze held something akin to debauchery. Her eyes widened in realization; surely he wouldn't be as stupid as to use his position in Investigations to further his own agenda. Quickly, she suppressed the surprise in her eyes as Maes stood and rounded his desk, the lunacy ever clear in his eyes.

"Fullmetal, you're going undercover. Colonel Mustang, you're going to provide support."

Of course he would.

The announcement sliced through the silence, a barely perceptible hint of joviality in Maes' voice. The tension slowly eased as the team looked to Ed and then to their commander, hints of smirks and snickers growing. The only thing she could do at this point was to play it off as nothing more than an inconvenience to be paired up with Mustang but the smug grin on Havoc's lips disabused her of treading that thin line of deception. The moment she opened her mouth to disagree, Havoc would pounce and she'd and her burgeoning feelings for The Flame Alchemist would be exposed for all to see.

Ed reigned in the desire to gut check the Major in mixed company but as soon as she got that busy body alone...

"Care to give the particulars, Major Hughes," Roy interjected smoothly as he meandered his way toward the couch, "or are we flying blind here?"

Ed's eyes followed the man as he gracefully sat and crossed his legs, his expression a ruse of confidence and self-satisfaction. To the naked eye, Roy Mustang was the epitome of unflappable; even in the most uncomfortable of situations, his nerves and bravado were both steeled in determination and not to be upstaged. But Ed knew better. The sudden stiffness of his muscles against the fabric of his uniform, the imperceptible arch of his brow, the way he licked his lips- these were tiny hints that Roy was unequivocally pissed.

She should know- she'd been privy to that look a thousand times over.

Ed's eyes zeroed in on his irresistible lips and licked her own, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She could think of about five other things she'd rather be doing at the moment and none of them involved an audience.

"You look a bit flushed there, Fullmetal. Are you alright?" Hughes questioned lightly.

Ed waved Hughes off as she moved toward the sitting area, effectively holding the prolonged stares of her comrades. She aimed her trajectory away from Mustang in an effort to distance the expectancy that apparently everyone in the room held, landing softly on the opposite couch. Once settled, she crossed her arms about her chest and closed her eyes in an attempt to refocus. It worked and as she let out a soft sigh, she grimaced at the lingering silence, quickly becoming annoyed with this entire situation.

"Good grief, Hughes, just get on with it," Ed demanded pointedly as she opened her eyes and squared her sights on the bespectacled man. The smug grin on his face made her cringe and she fought against everything within herself to maintain her position on the couch. Never had she thought that Hughes would take his quest _this_ far; the lengths he was willing to go just to pair up Mustang already had her questioning his sanity and now she was questioning her own for continuing down the path he'd seemingly meticulously laid out. There was one thing to consider concerning Hughes' motivations though; he was singularly determined, no matter the focus.

That line of thinking calmed Ed as she eyed his shifting demeanor, noticing the distinctive change in his expression. Gone was the frivolity as his brow narrowed, darkening his piercing green eyes. He held her gaze as leaned against his desk, crossing his arms and his ankles, his lanky body easing into an almost gentle repose. Hughes was at his sharpest when relaxed; with just that minute shift in position the atmosphere had changed, drawing Ed's attention wholly. It was time for business.

"As you all know, Central's been plagued with a recent spate of assassination attempts on Fuhrer Bradley, all thought to be the work of an insurgency led by one, Tate Steward. The motive for these attempts is obviously political; it's the prevailing thought that if he can get rid of Bradley, the centralized government would destabilize, ushering in a new era of freedom."

"Yeah, I've seen the fliers around the city," Breda interjected, "never paid much attention to them, just thought he was some fanatic inciting the locals."

"Yeah, except this fanaticism has had some real world consequences, namely destruction and lives lost." Ed glanced at Roy before continuing, "I've been trailing Steward for some time now and his influence is growing- he's one charismatic bastard. The people see him as a refreshing change of pace to the militaristic state and that's dangerous to the disenfranchised."

"Which is why we have to stop him," Hughes finished as he stood up straight. Moving to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of files. Soundlessly, he handed them out, only speaking when they each held one in their hands, "Fullmetal's brought us some good information but we need more if we're going to put a stop to this guy's forward momentum. The last thing we need is a coup on our hands."

"So, what are you proposing, Major?" All eyes centered on Mustang as he casually flipped through the files, his muted expression already alluding to the answer. Curiously, Ed took the moment to open her file and read it quickly, her eyes widening in disbelief.

 _He can't be serious…_

"It's simple, really. Steward's base of operations is located just south of Central City, in one of the outlying villages. He's got a number of people joining his cause every day and like a crafty insurrectionist, he takes the potential followers back with him, indoctrinate them even further and release them onto the unsuspecting populace."

"Shit." Ed hissed as she tossed the file aside and massaged her eyes. "I'm going undercover as a potential follower and Mustang's…"

"Following as your equally disillusioned and supportive husband," Hughes finished blithely. "Sergeant Fuery will handle communications; Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Hawkeye will provide tactical support. Edaline, Roy, you'll find all of your background history in the files. I suggest you get familiar with it rather quickly."

"Fantastic."

She should've known. She should've known Hughes would facilitate the matter even further. Be it kismet or an omen of destruction, he'd make the connection between she and Mustang a reality if it were the last thing he did.

"What's our time table?" Havoc piped up. Ed could detect a hint of amusement in his voice and shot him a glare. Even the silent promise of bodily harm didn't eschew Havoc's merriment, "I mean we have to give the lovely couple time to get to know each other, right?"

 _Havoc, you're a dead man._

Ed wished that the daggers she was currently staring into him were real and tipped in the vilest poison there was.

"Exactly," Hughes answered quickly. "We begin in three days. Fullmetal the fraternization policies have been waived in this situation; you and Roy will be living with each other in a small home just on the outskirts of the village. Lieutenant Havoc and Sergeant Fuery will leave tomorrow to set up a communications hub and get the lay of the land. Breda, you and Falman will follow the day after. Hawkeye, you'll make sure our couple gets to the home safe and sound."

The instructions and intent were annoyingly clear, yet gladly, the others seemed not to know or care of the precarious situation Hughes had just put her in. Gratefully, they remained silent, as if in anticipation of some kind of reaction that would most assuredly come. Of course, there was one exception…

"Should we go out and celebrate the union of such a perfect couple?" Havoc queried flippantly. His question was laced with certain wickedness and it turned Ed's stomach. She wanted to run at that moment, wanted to fight tooth and nail to burst out of the door and not look back. It wasn't that she was scared; no, she could handle this mission and a million others. A mission was small potatoes compared to the feeling of someone privy to the visceral secrets she held within the shadowed corners of her heart and mind.

And it pissed her off.

She was barely aware that Hughes had dismissed the team, even more oblivious that Roy had gotten up and followed. It wasn't until the door closed with a quiet click that she finally surfaced from the roiling wrath that churned within her, noticing that Maes had taken a seat next to her. She turned on Hughes quickly, grasping his collar and pinning him against the arm of the couch, unmoved by the sounds of his choking.

"What the ever loving fuck…"

"Ed, calm down, alright."

Ed squeezed harder, "You know, I thought you were bat shit crazy before, Hughes but this…this takes the cake."

"It's for a good cause, Edaline. We'll be killing two birds with one stone," Hughes offered weakly.

"Maes…you couldn't be more obvious if you pegged a neon sign to our backs. What the hell were you thinking setting us up like that?"

"Well, I did say that you'd be able to navigate around those fraternization laws."

"You're unbelievable."

"And you're lucky this is working out so well."

"Working out so well?!"

"Edaline…"

"Forget it; it's a done deal now, isn't it?"

Resigned, Ed released Hughes and stood, calmly smoothing out her jacket. The deceptive calmness belied her frayed nerves as she strove not to beat Maes Hughes into a bloody pulp; instead she inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, counting to ten before she faced him again. Even if she wanted to back out, she couldn't- it was now a mission sanctioned by the state and as a dog of the military, she had to follow orders.

Maes Hughes, the master manipulator, had sprung his highly effective trap.

The bastard.


	6. In the Interim

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: Not making a dime off of anyone here.

Chapter Six

In the Interim

"Alright, Ilya, next question…"

Ed groaned and covered her eyes with her hand, wishing that she were anywhere but the cramped space of the decrepit safe house in the middle of the night, _rehearsing_. Right after the meeting in Hughes' office, they'd been transported to a safe house in the most desolate part of the city, it's hollowed out façade blending perfectly with sense of hopelessness that now resided in Ed. Why did they need trickery when all it took was a plan of action to get the job done? As it were, they'd been at it for hours, regurgitating the contrived facts of people who didn't exist, only taking a break for meals and restroom visits. It was useless to follow through with Hughes' hapless plan, yet here she was, taking cues from the one person she was hesitant to let in. She'd rather have hot pokers driven into both eyes than to face Mustang and answer mundane questions such as…

"How long have we been married?"

Ed rolled her eyes and huffed. There wasn't any need to answer that question- if she ignored it, he would move on to another, more mission appropriate question. Besides, she didn't want to discuss matters of the heart with the Colonel- not yet, maybe never.

"Did we fall in love at first sight?" When Ed didn't answer, he continued, "Do I satisfy your every need; am I a protector, a help mate?"

Yeah, she was going to double down on that never.

"What the fuck," Ed muttered as she stood quickly. This was Hughes' brain child; he purposefully concocted the dossiers, flooding the pertinent information with this petty bullshit. The crux of the mission had to deal with infiltration, not matters of the heart. It was ludicrous to think that people would be hard tasked to delve that deeply into their past.

"C'mon, Ilya, we've got to know this information backwards and forwards to make this believable. You're not even trying."

"The name's Ed and why does this matter to you so much, Mustang? This is a simple covert mission; we infiltrate, crack a few heads, and snag Steward. Easy."

"Crack a few heads, huh? So, what are we to do when his followers check up on us? Kick in their doors, demand they give up Steward? Should we just go in guns blazing and hope for the best?" Roy tossed the folder aside. In a span of seconds, his exasperation segued into an air of arrogance, "Think, Edaline. We've got one good chance here. We can't risk it with your reckless behavior."

"Reckless behavior…what the… I get things done, Mustang."

"You may get _things_ done, Elric but at what cost? How many lives is your pride worth?"

"Fuck you, _Colonel_."

"We'll get to that in due time, _Fullmetal_."

Ed glared at Roy as he stood with his arms crossed about his chest and a self-righteous expression on his lips. His brow quirked with a certain defiance that made her blood boil and she clenched her fists in response. She was seconds away from reacting, _badly_ and yet he stood there, blissfully ignorant to the hellfire he was spawning. His superciliousness was unbelievable and as she contemplated the benefits of imposing bodily harm to her superior over simply walking away, she watched him closely. His midnight blue eyes darkened with desire as if he was spurred by her quiet ferocity and her treacherous body responded in kind, her fist slackening as the heat bloomed outwardly. She didn't know if she wanted to kick his ass or mount him and that bothered her in every possible way.

Surprised and unnerved, she stepped back and relaxed, allowing logical thought to permeate through the fiery wrath he'd stoked. They'd spent every waking hour together in this safe house since Hughes unceremoniously dumped this _mission_ in their laps, learning the intricacies of their covers- sure they were bound to get sick of each other. As a point of fact, Ed could only stomach Mustang in manageable doses; a few minutes to assign a mission, a couple of hours to report her findings, and then they'd part both of sound mind and heart. The idea of spending an undetermined amount of time with the bastard wasn't very appealing, even if she were on the fence about how she truly felt. Their relationship was ridiculously disproportionate; superior against subordinate, problem against solution, heavy against finesse- they didn't match on any level. And yet, when she looked at him, that smoldering spark of attraction that resonated between them lit and pulled her into a fiery pit of passion. It was annoying, tiresome even.

Apparently it amused him to no end simply because he knew it would get a rise out of her.

Of course, that pissed her off.

But that was par for the norm for the two of them, truly opposite yet unable to face the inconvenience of the truth of their relationship.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Ilya."

Roy's voice, honeyed and unhurried washed over Ed like acid, its tone mirroring the self-satisfied grin that threatened to engulf his face. He was calculating, serpent like in his insistent questioning; searching for a reaction, for a reason to make his play and it wasn't fair. This wasn't how she envisioned getting to know Roy, learning about him through the contrived machinations of a best friend's good intentions. This mission, this _play acting_ was a futile exercise in idiocy, but served as a catalyst of sorts, allowing them both the time and space to grow together.

She called bullshit on it though; she wasn't getting to know Roy Mustang the man, and he wasn't getting to know Edaline Elric, the woman. Aric and Ilya Smyth were phantoms, people wrought into reality by nothing more than circumstance. There were no bonds, no emotions involved-just perceived lust and roles to play.

It was definitely not the path she wanted to take with Roy but there was no helping the situation. A mad man threatened the stability and peace of the land and it was their job to stop him. There was no way she could turn away and that maniac Hughes knew it.

"Well..."

"I'm done," Ed answered quickly, "I'm leaving and don't you fucking follow me, Roy".

Roy countered, stepping in front of her, "All of this because of questions that will probably be asked numerous times while we're undercover?"

Ed could hear the sardonic tone in his voice and it served to do nothing more than to stoke her fury. This…this absurdity was a crock of bullshit and she damn sure didn't need his haughtiness. She knew enough about Aric Smyth to surmise that he was just as much as an asshole as Roy Mustang and in truth; she could do without the charade. Just as she turned to leave, Roy reached out to grab her. And she did what she'd normally do when faced with an obstacle.

She punched him.

Roy careened backwards, crashing into the standing lamp before hitting the floor with a sickening thud. Ed peered at him, waiting for the telling snap of his fingers, her hands poised to clap. She wanted, _needed_ this between them. She needed their reality.

The door swung open and Ed turned to see Riza standing just outside of the threshold, her perceptive brown eyes quickly surveying the situation before landing on her. Wordlessly, she passed by the adjutant just as she heard Roy groan.

Ed didn't wait for him to get up.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go very well."

"Stating the obvious there, Sir," Riza answered as she bent to help him up. "Perhaps you'll try a least lethal method next time."

"If there is a next time," Roy answered as he reached to touch his eye. Just the mere brush of his fingers caused him to wince and Riza moved into action, going into the kitchen to make a quick ice pack. She returned to find him gazing up at the ceiling, his expression contemplative. They all knew the importance of this mission but it was obvious that the Colonel had something else entirely on his mind.

Riza handed him the ice pack and stood back, her posture stiffening slightly. Despite their personal relationship, Riza wouldn't allow herself even a moment's respite, especially when he needed her to cover his back.

Well, in this case, call him on his shit.

"Permission to speak candidly, Sir?" Riza's tone brokered no argument; even though he outranked her, it usually was to his detriment if he didn't listen. When he waved the request away, she relaxed and turned her gaze toward him, "Ever thought that you could capture more flies with honey instead of vinegar?"

"Are you comparing Fullmetal to a fly?" Roy asked drolly. The ice pack shifted and he hissed, "She sure as hell isn't as harmless as a fly."

"Well, you were asking for it, Roy." At his disbelief, she exhaled and moved to sit next to him, "Even I know better than to poke a bear."

"What's with you and these animal metaphors?"

Riza chuckled and turned her attention to the door, remembering the brief flash of hurt in Ed's eyes and shook her head. Putting these two combustible agents together was an exercise in futility but she understood why Hughes did it. Like him, she wanted Roy to find someone to love, someone to settle him, to support him. Granted, she'd thought she'd be the woman to take that place at his side but the moment he'd met Edaline Elric, she knew it was fruitless endeavor. Edaline had been an eleven year old girl at the time but there was no mistaking that Roy Mustang had purposefully posited himself as the center of her life. As her immediate superior, he had the gravitas to protect her, to support her travails in righting her wrongs but as she grew, so did the desire. There was little that he could've done to cover this shifting dynamic; most of his team could see through his failed attempts to discount the truth of her place in his world. Just as it was then, so it was now: Roy was head over heels for Ed but either was too blind to his ambitions or frightened of the uncertainty of her. Uncertainty wasn't prudent, especially on his trajectory.

Leave it to Hughes to use a military operation to lay the cards out on the table.

Riza reached for Roy's hand and squeezed it, "Perhaps, a little more finesse, Sir. Edaline's just as scared-if not more- than you are. This is new to her as well." When he scoffed, she pulled at his hand slightly, "I'm serious, Roy. For this to work, you have to be amendable to change yourself."

"Are we talking about the mission or Major Hughes' propensity for idiocy?"

"Both."

Silence filled the space between them and Roy looked to her, holding the ice pack steady against his eye, his lips turning up in a small smile, "Thanks, Hawkeye."

"Don't mention it, Colonel." Riza let go of his hand and stood smoothly, her stance rigid once more. "Sir, it will be to the detriment of this mission if Major Elric isn't found."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Lieutenant. Without Alphonse around, keeping track of Ed is nearly impossible." Roy winced once more as he lifted the pack off his eye, "Son of a…I owe her a sparring session for this."

"Sir…"

"I was joking, Riza."

Riza smirked, "I was just going to say you may want to train a bit more before you challenge her."

"Cute, Lieutenant."

"I try, Sir."

"Riza," Roy started as he glanced out of the window, "find our girl and bring her back."

"Consider it done, Sir."

Without another word, Riza left him sitting on the couch, staring forlornly out into the inky darkness.

No, he wasn't fooling anyone in the least bit.

* * *

Ed jumped out of the cab of the truck and glanced back at the driver, thankful for their graciousness. She couldn't very well pay for a cab, especially when she was preparing for a covert mission. Despite the hour, there were eyes and ears everywhere in Central; it would take little or nothing for an errant word to pass on the whisper of wind. It was imperative that Ed remain incognito; the last thing she wanted was to risk such a vital mission.

But that was exactly what she was doing, wasn't it? By storming out on Mustang, she could've very well put the nail in that coffin and it would've been her fault. Once again, her impulsivity was working against her and she chastised herself anew with each step she took toward the familiar building. She would return in time enough to catch the train to their destination; right now, however, she needed a moment to breathe.

Pulling her jacket closer and her page boy cap down over her eyes, she cast her sights to the sidewalk, her mind filling with more questions than answers. Her thoughts were mired more in the affairs of the heart than the mission at hand. The mission she could do blindfolded.

Matters of the heart?

She didn't have a chance.

Still the questions persisted: Did she really want Roy or was it more of an infatuation? Could she take that plunge and trust him with her heart? Did she want to settle?

Immediately, Alphonse came to mind. His handsome smile and delightful disposition always eased her spirit. He was out there somewhere, fulfilling his need for knowledge, living out loud. She could see him now, among the trappings of the world, the wondrous glow of discovery in his golden eyes. She missed her adventures with him, missed their quiet, contemplative moments in where the silence spoke volumes. She missed that bond, that cohesiveness with someone else. She longed to matter, longed to be acknowledged for who she was and not what she could do.

At the moment, she merely existed, and she knew it and that thought deepened her despair even more. Underneath the obnoxious, profane reputation was someone who yearned for a connection with others, more so now than ever. It took her to face losing her brother, to face death to finally understand that she could not live in this world on her own. Now that the opportunity had risen, she was cowering, petrified at her diffidence to love itself.

"Isn't that some shit," she muttered petulantly as she looked up to see her building. She took the stairs quickly as she shoved her hands in her pocket, fishing out her keys. Another minute found her unlocking her door and sliding in quickly, making sure to close the door softly. Soothing silence encompassed her and she closed her eyes, relishing the tranquil peace.

Which lasted all of a minute before her telephone rang. She flirted with ignoring it, figuring it could be one or two people: That bastard of a Colonel or that nut Major Hughes, neither of which she wanted to talk to at the moment.

The phone rang until Ed couldn't take it anymore. She kicked at the door before pushing herself away, each angry step bringing her closer to the edge of oblivion. If it were either of them, she'd promptly tell them to fuck off and leave her out of it. Central could go up in flames for all she cared.

Of course, that wasn't true but she'd still tell them to go fuck themselves. That ought to teach them.

Fully prepared, she picked up the phone, "Listen, ass-…"

"Sister! I was afraid I missed you. You must be busy if you're getting in this late. What is it, three o'clock there?"

Ed's eyes watered, her throat dried up as her heart pounded in her chest. The one person she could rely on was on the line, his delightfully cheery voice exercising the conflictual thoughts. His luminous smile came to mind and a tiny puff of laughter escaped just as a tear made berth down her cheek.

Her anchor, her rock.

Her Alphonse.


	7. Incidentals

**Warning: Language**

 **A/N: Made a few changes that I saw on a read through. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Incidentals

"Give them a chance, that's what you said, Maes."

Hughes' voice crackled with anger as he drove, his bespectacled eyes roaming the desolate predawn streets for the currently MIA state alchemist- a dead state alchemist if he ever got his hands on her diminutive form. With each block passed, he imagined a bevy of punishments for the Major and none gave him more pleasure than tying her down and forcing her to listen as he berated her slight stature. The anger, the absolute defeat in her eyes as she struggled would ease his current wrath in spades. Sure, it was stupid and very immature but he was a simple man. Hell, she was an alchemist- equivalent exchange was par for the norm, right?

Maes knew the risks before involving Fullmetal but he was more than certain he could shoulder the burden of his choice. It was an idealistic choice at first blush; find a woman who could tame the Flame Alchemist, be his help mate and aid in him in leading Amestris into a new beginning, one with a strong foundation built on love, hope, and determination. He didn't think he'd have to babysit, to play the negotiator between two full grown (although in Fullmetal's case…) adults who'd seen their fair share of bloodshed and turmoil. He didn't think he'd have to hold their hands each step of the way, practically forcing them to realize what everyone had already known.

Maes gripped the steering wheel tighter. It shouldn't have been this _hard_. The players were in place, the conditions finely planned. All that was needed was a precipitating event. And he had given them plenty to work with. Working undercover as a married couple no less, was perfect and should've been a cinch -would've been a cinch.

That was until one decided to go on a walkabout in the middle of the night.

He'd been fast asleep in Gracia's warm embrace when the call came through. The incessant ringing of the phone had pried him out of the depths of his peaceful slumber and regrettably, he had to maneuver himself out of Gracia's arms- a crime punishable by death in his book. He'd hoped he'd hear chaos and debauchery when he'd picked up his phone because anything short of death or a coup deserved his full wrath.

He'd snatched up his glasses and shoved them onto his face, nearly skewering one of his eyeballs in the process. Grumbling, he'd stumbled toward the living room as that blasted phone had continued to ring, echoing arrogantly through the house, threatening to wake his beloved Elicia. When he'd finally picked up the receiver, he'd expected to hear all manner of hell on the other side. Instead, the only thing he'd heard was an exasperated sigh and two words:

" _She's gone."_

From that moment on, his fuzzy thoughts had only caught a few words such as _fight, black eye, left the safe house, whereabouts unknown_ and he had lifted his glasses to massage his weary eyes. It was too early for this but considering who he was dealing with, it was an appropriate development. He'd had inkling that moment he'd given the assignment that this would be the end result but he bet his all on the power of chemistry and love.

Obviously, he wasn't that great of a gambler.

"They belong together," Maes mumbled convincingly as he turned the wheel. He'd been to every haunt he'd known –and a few he shouldn't have- in the hopes that he'd find his missing pawn…er conspirator.

After a few hours, he'd nearly given up when he'd remembered that when Elric was upset, she went to the one place she would be alone. Maes pulled the car toward the curb and slammed it in park, letting the engine idle for a moment. It was yet another risk but one he had to take. Ed was essential to his plans both personal and professional; it was prudent that he thought outside of the box.

Killing the engine, he got out and closed the door softly, his eyes dancing up and down the barren streets. There was nothing out on this moonless night; even the alley cats and the drunks had found some place else to rest their heads. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he made his way to the entrance of the building, sparing a glance at the courier boxes that stood neatly to the side, spying the familiar initials with their apartment number underneath.

 _A. Elric, Rm 213._

Maes smiled lightly and shook his head as he headed for the lift, deciding at the last moment to take the stairs. Wouldn't want to miss his quarry, now would he? Taking the stairs two by two, he finally arrived on the second floor and began walking down the dimly lit corridor, his eyes searching for the right apartment. He was careful not to make unnecessary noises and was glad for the dank carpet that lined the entire expanse of the floor. The soft shuffle of his shoes coupled with his steady breathing heightening the eeriness that seemed to seep from every darkened corner as he made his way toward his destination. He was convinced that Ed was hiding out in Alphonse's apartment only because no one would think that the elder Elric would bother with visiting an empty space. But Maes knew differently; when stressed or uncertain, Ed always looked toward her younger brother for reassurance.

Maes stopped and faced the door, lifting his hand to knock. Taking a deep breath, he rapped the door with his knuckle, wincing as the bracing sound echoed in the deserted corridor. He could only imagine the irritated occupants of the rooms surrounding this one and he bowed his head as he repeated his first knock, silently pleading with any deity that was listening that she would answer quickly.

The sound of the locks thrown sliced through the stillness and Maes stepped back anticipating the inevitable. As he figured, a right arm shot out of the darkness and nearly connected with his head if he hadn't ducked at the last minute.

Ed was nothing if predictable.

Catching her arm, Maes held it tightly just as a left connected with the side of his head, knocking his glasses askew. He stumbled a few steps, his back hitting the opposite wall. He only had seconds to move before the next assault and deftly avoided a flying kick, scrambling away just in time to see the small form flip away from the wall and stick a perfect landing.

Holding his hands out, he closed his eyes and called out, "Ed! Stop it's me!"

"I know it's you, dumbass," she responded in a huff. Maes slowly opened his eyes, one after the other to see Ed standing in front of him, her defensive stance nearly flawless. Around them, the sounds of irate tenants began to fill the hall, some even venturing as far as to open their doors slightly to see what was going on.

Maes laughed nervously as he stood up straight, running his hands through his hair. Glancing at Ed and promptly ignoring her death stare, he assured, "Nothing to see here folks. Sorry to have made such a ruckus."

One by one the doors shut with the locks thrown, leaving just the two of them. Maes winced as he rubbed his head tenderly, "An inch to the right and you'd be sending flowers to my Gracia."

"The morning's still young, Hughes," Ed replied stonily. She grabbed his arm roughly and led him into the apartment, pushing him just as she slammed the door. In the dark, he listened to her as she mumbled, sporadic words like _fucking idiot, busy body,_ escaping her lips as she made way to the kitchen. A dim light illuminated the small space, "You want ice or are you good with the swelling?"

Wordlessly, Maes followed. Ed was irritated but nowhere near as irate as Hawkeye had suggested. It was still a good idea to tread lightly. He stood at the small table and waited patiently as Ed fashioned an ice pack and handed it to him none too gently. The air between them was thick with expectation with the two of them staring at each other. Maes grinned as he placed the cold pack near his temple. It was always a battle of the wills with Elric.

"So, you decided you needed a few moments alone, then?" His sardonic lilt was met with a deadly glare and he cleared his throat and glanced away from her livid golden pools. After a second longer, he tried again, all humor gone, "Care to explain why you assaulted your commanding officer and abandoned your post?"

"Because he's a Grade A asshole and this mission is bullshit," Ed replied easily. Her eyes were alive with emotion, the burnished golden pools staring a hole into him. Despite the obvious anger, there was a hint of confusion as if she were uncertain of her next move.

Maes placed the ice pack down and moved toward her cautiously. "Alright, start from the beginning, Ed. What happened?"

Ed crossed her arms about her chest and glared at him harder, averting her eyes at the last minute, "I said yes to your stupid ass plan. That's what happened."

"Ed…"

"Everything within me is telling me that this is a bad idea. That I shouldn't continue…"

"Edaline."

"But I'd be running away, wouldn't I? I'd be letting this get the better of me."

Maes exhaled lightly and ran his hands through his hair, "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't believe in the two of you, Ed. You and Roy…"

"We exist on opposite ends, Maes. We repel each other." The exasperation in her voice drew his attention and he gazed at the young woman as she turned to face him, "As much as that is true, I owe it to myself to see where this goes."

"That's great, Ed!"

"BUT," she emphasized as she pointed at him, "I do this my way, understand, Hughes? No more stupid ass dossiers, no more play. I'll maintain the cover but I have to interact with Mustang on my own. And if this doesn't work between us, I walk away completely."

Maes frowned; he'd spent hours crafting the perfect background for his couple. Conceding to her demands, he sighed, "Alright, Edaline. I'll agree to that but I only ask one thing of you."

"And what is that, Major?"

Hughes rubbed the back of his head as he smiled more, "Don't give up. That would be so out of character for you, Ilya."

Ed chuckled mirthlessly and shook her head, "What in the world did I ever do to deserve this?"

"You fell in love with my best friend," he answered effortlessly.

Ed groaned, "You thought that one up all by yourself, Hughes?"

"It's the truth." Maes glanced around the tiny apartment and then at the clock. Day would break across the horizon in less than an hour, beginning the next phase of his plan. The soft clicks of the dishware drew his attention and he watched silently as she prepared two cups of coffee. He took a seat and waited until she finished, smiling at her as she sat opposite him. He lifted the cup to his lips, "Got one question, Ed."

"No, I won't give you a blow by blow account," Ed stated plainly as she lifted her own cup. She smirked, adding, "Perv."

Maes gasped in mock disappointment and shook his head, "I was going to ask how you ended up at Alphonse's place." He chuckled, his lips hovering over the lip of the cup, "Now who's the perv?"

Ed's raucous laughter filled the silence and Maes continued to sip his coffee, satisfied.

Crisis averted.

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

Roy snapped his pocket watch shut as he searched the plethora of people milling about the station for any sign of a certain blonde alchemist. She hadn't come back to the safe house last night and this morning, he had awakened to an exhausted yet apologetic Hawkeye. His heart had dropped when she had explained that she'd searched for hours with no sign of Ed or any hints as to where she could've gone. In hindsight, he could've approached both the mission and his attempts to get to know Ed better with bit of delicacy but the deed was done and he couldn't change the outcome.

He regretted that. Recently, he'd come to regret a lot of things.

The mournful wail of the train's whistle shook him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the throngs of people passing, some with the excitement of a new adventure in their eyes, others with tears of the departing as they clamored to board the train. Roy exhaled heavily and shook his head. The bustle of a busy train station usually infused him with that same sort of excitement, the people, the sounds, and the _feel_ of motion driving him into action. Now it only served to irritate him.

"Excuse me, Sir."

Roy exhaled wearily and turned to face his adjutant. Riza's eyes were stoic, yet held an undercurrent of disappointment as if she blamed herself for their current predicament. Roy clenched his teeth; she wasn't at fault yet she shouldered that burden just the same. He couldn't ask for a more loyal, abiding subordinate and he briefly wondered why he was striving for the impossible with Ed.

" _Nothing worth having was ever gained easily, Roy."_

Hughes' words echoed in his mind as he averted his eyes briefly before daring to meet hers again. Hawkeye was the epitome of all he'd wanted in a woman, yet when he looked into her eyes, he didn't see the unquenchable desire or the blatant challenge that fired with every word spoken. Hawkeye was easy.

Elric was hard.

And as much as he bemoaned the chase, it infused him with a certain satisfaction that she hadn't made every moment a living hell. Roy grinned slightly. Leave it to him to always take the rough road. This was his mess to clean up.

"Don't worry about it, Riza. I'm sure she'll show up soon." He flipped his pocket watch open just as the whistle blew again, "Although, she's cutting it kind of close."

"Perhaps we should contact Major Hughes?"

Roy considered her suggestion with a bit of reluctance. If Ed didn't show, that would definitely put the mission in jeopardy, something that neither he nor Maes could afford at the moment. He glanced down at his watch and then back up, his brow furrowing as he scanned the remnants of passengers boarding the train. A brief flash of blonde caught his attention but frowned as the woman turned to face him fully, the confusion evident in her shimmering emerald eyes. Even though her eyes were vastly different from Ed's, there was something so similar in the way her face scrunched in annoyance as she began to move further away, heading toward the rear cars.

Roy's gaze followed her as she meandered, arching his brow at her attire. The simple two piece red and black dress was made to order; the red fitted double breasted jacket fit tastefully over her slim torso as the black skirt flowed easily beneath it, concealing what he'd imagined were a pair of gorgeous legs. Her blonde hair was braided down her back, the fly away wisps framing her sun burnished face beautifully. He snickered as her expression hardened, her eyes narrowing as she continued to search the boarding plank. The slight twitch of her lips and her clenched fists told the tale he'd known personally. This woman was pissed, and Hell would've been downright complementary as opposed to her fury.

He stared harder.

It couldn't be.

Seconds later, she was joined by a familiar face, bespectacled and smiling as he gestured in their direction.

Roy huffed as he turned back to Riza, "No need. I think our missing party has arrived."

Maes finally spied them and Roy lifted his hand in greeting, watching as the pair approached. The closer they got, the more entranced he became with Ed's appearance. Not only was he thrown by the fact that Ed had decided on leaving the button up shirt and trousers along with her infamous red jacket behind, but the subtle change in her appearance gave her the right amount of mystery. He swallowed hard as he regarded her with a slight bow and then turning his attention to Hughes.

"I was minutes away from calling you, Hughes."

Maes chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Made it just in time." He handed Roy the suitcase and then shifted his gaze to Ed, "Ilya, I'll give Gracia and Elicia your regards."

"Thank you, Maes. I don't think I could've made it here without your help." She turned to Roy and smiled brightly, "Are you ready, Aric? We're going to miss the train if we just stand out here like lumps on a log."

Roy blinked. Her voice was pleasant, almost genteel as she stepped forward, slipping her arm through his. He watched,flummoxed as she spoke with Riza and bid goodbye to Maes. He wasn't expecting this, sweet, affable version of Ed; he'd been prepared for Ed at full tilt, ready to hand him his head on a platter.

"Mr. Smyth, we must be going." Riza's voice broke the spell and Roy nodded, glancing down at Ed as she moved closer to him. Odd as it felt to see her with different eyes, he'd felt a sense of completion at her proximity.

"I'll explain everything on the train," she whispered as they made their way toward the car. Roy remained silent as he handed the porter their luggage and helped the ladies board the train.

Yes, an interesting turn of events indeed.


	8. Incognito

Warning: Language and random lurid descriptions.

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Incognito

 _Ed watched as the rolling hills passed as a blur, the soothing sounds of the steel wheels gliding on the iron tracks lulling her away from the precipice of despair. They'd struck out once again, chasing phantom leads only to have arrived in the small village and found it ruined. The quest had only just begun; both she and Al had finally understood the ramifications of searching for something as inherently dangerous as the Philosopher's Stone yet it hadn't dissuaded them from continuing their tireless pursuit for more answers. They'd spent many hours boarding and disembarking from trains, crisscrossing the country knowing the dark truth of the power they sought. Still, it was their responsibility to right their wrongs and they were bound to their promises to each other, fully ready to take on the consequences._

 _Well, that wasn't entirely true. Ed could hear it in her brother's voice when they breached the subject that he wasn't entirely sure that getting his body back was worth enough for the price to be paid. The thought of Alphonse stuck in that armor chilled Ed to the bone and the guilt of what she'd done hung about her neck like a weighted stone, prohibiting her from even entertaining the notion of leaving him to that weary existence. No, she had to make it right and she would. She just had to get her hands on the stone but with their current luck, that goal was increasingly stretching beyond their reach._

" _Sister, do you ever think of the future?"_

 _Ed continued to gaze out into the open expanse of the Amestris country side, her voice an echo of the pure boredom she suffered, "What are you talking about, Al?"_

" _You know, what we'll be doing next year, in five years…" Al's voice trailed off and Ed turned to see his head bowed, cutting off the bright gleam of the soul fire that had become his eyes. His voice was full of despondency as if he were preparing himself for the resonating truth of their current failures. Ed kicked out at him, the sound of her black boot striking the cold iron reverberating hollowly through the armor, "Forget it, Al. I'm not giving up."_

" _Don't you ever dream of peace…happiness, Edaline?"_

 _That question, the way his hushed voice trembled with uncertainty pissed Ed off. She frowned and leaned forward and reached out to grab his chest plate, pulling him down to her line of sight, "Cut the crap, Alphonse. I'm not quitting until you're back where you belong." Ed stared into the glowing orbs that had replaced her brother's kind, golden eyes and growled, "I promised that I wouldn't leave you behind and I'm not."_

" _I-I know that, Ed but it's just…It's just that I know the blood seal isn't going to last forever and we haven't had a good solid lead in a few weeks…" When Ed yanked a bit harder, he protested, "Ed, stop it!"_

 _Ed grit her teeth and leaned in, her voice dangerously low, "I'm not gonna let you go. I'm never going to let you go, Al. I'm never going to stop until you can finally get a good night's rest or- or until you eat your fill of Mrs. Hughes' pie." When Al tried to avert his gaze, Ed followed, ducking her head to face him head on, "Listen to me, you're worth all of this, Alphonse. You're worth the hours of searching, of me kicking ass until someone gives up the goods."_

" _B-But you're getting older."_

 _Ed let him go and sat back in the chair, her eyes gravitating toward the window once more. The greens and yellows bled together, creating a tapestry that she'd become all too familiar with. As much as she wanted to bring Al back to the world, she had begun to feel the call of a simple life, one where she could pursue her curiosities without having to fight her way through; perhaps one where she would find someone who understood how her mind worked and challenged her._

… _why did her thoughts automatically shift to Mustang?_

 _Ed crossed her arms about her chest, the heft of her automail curtailing her descent into oblivion. "And your point would be, Al?"_

" _My point, Sister, is that you'll be looking for someone to settle down with soon."_

" _Psha, right," Ed dismissed with a complacent chuckle as she crossed her legs. "Like there's someone out there who's able to handle me."_

" _Well, that's kind of true; you can be a handful, Ed." Mirth returned to Alphonse's voice and his soft chuckle chipped away at the ice that had enclosed around Ed's heart. "As much as that is true, Ed, you can't fool me."_

" _What the hell are you talking about, Al?"_

" _Just because I'm like this doesn't mean that I'm not observant, Sister." Al leaned in conspiratorially, even lifting his hand as a measure of privacy, "I see things…"_

" _Al, say another word and I'll kick your ass," Ed growled._

" _Like you could ever," Al replied smugly. "I see the way you look at him."_

" _Al," Ed warned._

" _I mean who can blame you; he's all bluster and arrogance and easy on the eyes."_

" _He's twice my age!"_

" _You always loved a challenge." Ed's heart jumped in her throat as it tightened. She was probably a sight, her eyes wide and mouth agape as Al continued, "And boy, does he know what buttons to push."_

 _Wordlessly, Ed jumped up and started toward the rear car, the sounds of her brother's guffaws growing with each step she took away from him. Blood rushed to her face as her heart returned to its rightful place only to threaten to pound its way out of her chest. She couldn't get away fast enough and quickened her pace as she heard the telling clang of his armor as he pursued her. The curious gazes of the other patrons furthered her embarrassment and she clenched her fists as she eyed her escape._

" _Aw, c'mon, Ed, I was just joking! Wait up!"_

" _Screw you, Al!" Ed called back as she burst through the rear door. She slammed it just as Alphonse attempted to follow, the forceful wind drowning his muffled exclamation. Ed grinned sinisterly as she stepped toward the railing, her golden hair threatening to escape from its braid. She swallowed the temporary victory and leaned on the railing, her eyes focusing on the tracks below her as she exhaled wearily._

 _It was an ill refutable truth; even as she despised Mustang, she was infatuated with him, with his temperament, his ability to get under her skin. Ed relished an impossible challenge more than the pursuit of knowledge and a relationship with Mustang was the epitome of the implausible. If not for their ridiculous age gap there was the fact that she absolutely hated his guts. Still, her heart quickened and her throat ran dry at the thought of him._

 _Alphonse was right._

 _Ed pushed away from the railing and looked toward the bright sun, her red hooded coat flapping in the wind. There was still much to accomplish before she could even give credence to what Alphonse had suggested. At the moment, there was nothing that Ed could do to negate the inevitable except to push it down and keep pushing toward their ultimate goal. After that, she was unsure of what awaited her in the future but she wasn't going to run away._

 _God dammit, he was right._

"Who was right?" The low, seductive voice startled her and she flailed about, her fist connecting soundly with something solid. "OW!"

Blinking away the fogginess of sleep, she focused and turned, her surprise quickly morphing into ire. Surveying the private compartment, she spied Mustang sprawled across the seat, cradling the left side of his face, his one visible eye – the blackened one- closed.

Edaline groaned and then moved toward him quickly, noticing as he flinched slightly. Annoyed, she bellowed, "You deserve it, you ass! Why the fuck were you whispering in my ear?"

"You were mumbling something in your sleep, Edaline!" Roy roared back as he attempted to sit up. Once upright, he pulled his hand away and Ed saw traces of blood. Slightly embarrassed, she inched back as he swung his deadly gaze toward her, "Dammit, Fullmetal, are you trying to kill me?!"

"It would be an improvement," Ed quipped as she watched him. He tested the swelling flesh of his cheek and grimaced as he worked his jaw. When he finished his brief exploration, he turned to her, his doleful eyes gazing at her. For a brief moment, she felt bad for hitting Roy _twice_ and she really tried hard to contain her sputtering laughter, even going as far as to slip her hand up to cover her lips. His melancholy expression was ill suited for his usually prideful arrogance and it was almost comical the way he regarded her with his pitiful countenance- as if it would garner her sympathy.

Ed would rather give sympathy to the devil. Turnabout was fair play after all.

After wiping the tears away, she produced a white handkerchief and shoved it toward him, "Sorry, about that but you kind of asked for it." When he didn't take it, she shook her hand impatiently, "You know better than to surprise a war forged alchemist."

Roy glared but took the proffered cloth, "Excuse me for my concern." He placed it against the corner of his lip, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ed watched impassively as Roy attended to his injury and then turned her attention to the window. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour," Roy mumbled, "we're two hours away from the station and then we have another hour and a half to travel by car…or truck. I'm not sure which one's been set up for us."

Ed reached for her pocket, slipping out her pocket watch and flipping it open, "If I'm not mistaken, we should be passing through the King's Bridge Tunnel in about twenty minutes." Ed could sense him staring at her and she exhaled heavily, "What is it, Roy?"

"You remember all of the routes?"

"I rode them enough," Ed replied easily as she glanced back at the window. The scenery hadn't changed that much; the rolling hills of the country side remained as majestic as they'd been in her childhood with the exception of a smattering of houses that now dotted the terrain. It was nostalgic in a sense but the presence of those houses was an affirmation that time and progress waited for no one.

An ominous stillness settled, the rhythmic cadence of the steel wheels racing along the rails filling the air between them. She'd been dreaming of traveling with Alphonse – of one particular trip in where her little brother had inadvertently exposed her darkest desire. Ed swallowed as her eyes shifted briefly toward the empty seat in front of her and then back to the window, fully aware of the man sitting mere inches away from her. She remembered the feeling she'd had when she finally stopped denying the reality of her truths, when she finally acknowledged that she'd been harboring feelings for her commanding officer. That coupled with her actions the night before pushed her to act, turning her body toward him fully. Ed exhaled gently, gazing at him with determination in her eyes. She had to set the record straight if they were going to move on from this point.

Roy narrowed his brow as he stared back, clearly uncomfortable with her insistent scrutiny, "Can I help you, Fullmetal?" Ed leaned forward and raised her hand, placing it gently on his, "E-Ed?"

She frowned and inched closer, "I apologize."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, you idiot, that's my line!" Ed huffed, tempted to shove his face into the seat at his confused expression. Ed wasn't known for expressing her feelings and his inability to catch a clue wasn't making this any easier. Shaking her head, she pulled his hand away from his reddened cheek, "Since we were assigned this mission, I've been going about this all wrong. I took it a bit too personal and last night… last night was just the result of nerves getting the best of me." A certain gleam appeared in his deep blue eyes and Ed growled, "Roy, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Well, it was a _little_ immature…"

Ed shoved him away and stood quickly, "You are a fucking asshole."

Roy chuckled as he righted himself, "And you love it."

Ed clenched her fists, searching for something to throw at him, irritated that he was absolutely right. The temptation to clap her hands together was just too great so instead of risking life and limb of the other patrons, she decided to leave. Damn the apologies.

Just as she was about to open the door, he slammed his hand against it, the loud slap reverberating between them. His heat encompassed her fully, his alluring scent intoxicating. She swallowed hard and licked her lips as shifted his stance slightly, his hips grazing hers. He leaned down, his own lips nipping at the outer shell of her ear.

"There's no need to run. I accept your apology, Ed."

Ed closed her eyes, the unmistakable realization of familiarity coursing through her thoughts. She'd been in the same predicament at his office, trapped with nothing but the space between them to buffer her desires. The irresistible rumble of his voice washed over her, sending erotic waves of lust coursing through her body. His proximity was unnerving, yet empowering in a sense. A certain amount of pride flooded her senses at the thought that she elicited this sort of reaction from him. She wasn't fooled, however; under his precise hand alone, the pleasure would be preternatural and for once in her life, she found that she wouldn't mind risking the hellfire he brought.

But this wasn't the right time and it definitely wasn't the right place.

Blindly, she searched for the door handle, ever conscious of his encroaching presence. He pulse was racing as the lurid thoughts shifted her imagination into overdrive. She bit back a moan as she grasped at air, hoping she'd latch on to it before her body erupted in a sinful display of lascivious intent.

After what seemed like an eternity, she found the handle and shoved it back, petrified when it didn't budge. "Uh-um, I'm going to…fuck." Realizing what she'd said she groaned and pulled harder, "Open, dammit!"

Roy's hand covered hers and she felt as if she'd pass out from pleasure alone. She arched her back and put all of her weight into opening the door, a victorious crow escaping her lips as the cool air of the corridor instantly erased the hypnotic haze she'd been in. Moving quickly, she closed the door behind her and walked toward the rear of the car, her steps mirroring those she'd taken years before. She wasn't running away again- well, fuck, yes she was but she needed a moment away from his tantalizing charms. She'd face him again when she wasn't so inclined to jump his bones.

At some point, she was going to reap what she'd sown and as much as she looked forward to it, she also dreaded repercussions of the act. She could fully admit she wanted to explore what and who Roy was to her but at the moment, it seemed tantamount to defeat and she wasn't ready to wave the white flag just yet. She glanced back, catching the salacious glint in his eyes.

Yeah, putting some distance between them was a solid idea.

* * *

"Sir, you didn't chase her away again, did you?"

Roy kept his eyes on her fleeting form, barely noticing a woman slipping out of the adjacent compartment. A small smirk made berth across his lips as Riza came to rest directly behind him. No, this was different from the night before; cornered and frustrated, she reacted harshly, striking out at the unknown. Today, she'd reacted out of pure instinct, the realization clear in her green eyes. He'd felt the palpable tension thrumming between them, his body prepared to act on her command. He was simultaneously astounded and drawn by her forwardness, nearly exploding in jubilation at her decision to finally face what he'd already known. They were destined for each other and it was only a matter of time before she accepted her fate.

Roy shook his head and turned to his adjutant, "I escaped with barely a scrape this time, Lieutenant, so that has to count for something."

Riza eyed his swollen cheek and frowned, "I thought I told you that you would do better with a different approach."

"I did," Roy countered haughtily, "and it was working. I may have been a bit heavy handed though."

"Roy," Riza warned as she centered her sights on her superior, "even the most seasoned woman is no match for your wily charms. You have to take it easy."

"What can I say; I'm a lady killer to the nth degree." At Riza's disapproving look, he waved her off dismissively and crossed his arms about his chest as he leaned against the door jamb. He resisted the urge to pursue Ed in favor of the report that he knew was coming. "Alright, tell me what you've found out so far, Hawkeye."

"According to the files that Major Hughes supplied us with, the manifest is brimming with Steward's new recruits. Over half the attendants on this train in are known operatives within their faction. It seems as if they make contact with the potential recruits and initiate them while in transit."

"Initiation? How can they pull that off on a moving train with at least four scores of people on board?" Roy couldn't help but glance at the now deserted corridor, a hint of apprehension descending on him. Shaking it off, he turned his attention back to Riza as she continued.

"They're likely to use the luggage car. There aren't a lot of third class passengers on the train; it would be nothing for them to use that car as their own interrogation room." Riza's voice lowered, "Just enough privacy for an intense Q& A and if they don't like what they hear, they _dispose_ of them with extreme prejudice."

"And how do they go about choosing the lucky bastard?"

"The operatives have a manifest themselves, complete with background and some photographs." Riza looked to Roy, her own eyes shining with tension, "Because you and Ed joined up at the last minute, it's highly probable that they don't have your information."

"But we can't run the risk of being surprised," Roy postulated as he stood up straight. He fished his gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on, "I suppose we're going to have to go exploring, Lieutenant."

* * *

Ed finally slowed her pace, grateful that her treasonous body had calmed. She hadn't wanted things to escalate that quickly but as with anything dealing with Mustang, nothing ever went according to plan. She should've known as much since she'd known the man; in the nine years she'd been in the service of the Amestris military, she'd seen and experienced her fair share of 'situations fucked up 'under his command. It wasn't through any fault of his own- although his quick temper and her penchant for destruction didn't make matters any easier. Ed snickered at the numerous reprimands Mustang had accumulated because of her rash decisions.

It served the bastard right, especially when he'd done _so much_ to further her own pursuits.

In all truthfulness though, they deserved each other. They were both cut from the same fiery cloth, unable and unwilling to compromise their beliefs. Where he was all fire and brimstone, she was a ball of kinetic energy – and intelligence was their intercessor. In the field, they were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Alone, their individual foibles nullified each other leading to a serious conflict in interest. It was a precarious position to be in for both the country and in their personal lives and Ed knew they had to come to some sort of resolution soon. She had a feeling that Maes had understood this clearly and thus concocted this…this plan of his to settle Roy, priming him for his inevitable ascension to the top.

If they could get their shit together, they could lead this country into an age of discovery and rebuffing the bloodthirsty empire of old…

"Yeah, that's going to take a lot of elbow grease, that's for sure," Ed said aloud. She continued to walk toward the third class carriage, hopeful that she'd find the solitude she needed to think clearly.

Just as she was about to reach for the third class door, she was abruptly tossed against the wall of the corridor, her head glancing off of the paneled wood. Ed landed face first on the floor, her head swimming from the sudden blow. Her first thought was that the train had derailed and it was speeding on a path to oblivion until she'd opened her eyes to see a pair of scuffed brown shoes in her line of sight. As she tried to gain purchase, her legs trembled and slipped from under her, causing her to fall once more.

"Ah, looks as if I caught me a fine filly," a rough voice said as it came closer.

A heavy hand wound its way around her long braid and pulled upward, bringing her attacker into her line of sight. The putrid smell of stale alcohol and bad hygiene flooded Ed's senses and she nearly vomited. She tried to keep her wits about her, making sure to take in his appearance in the likely case she would escape. Judging by the demented recognition in his eyes, the probability of her surviving was slim to none.

But she liked those odds.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Ed bit out as he seemed to tighten his grip on her braid. The action intensified the pain and she bit her lip to stop from crying out. Instead, she schooled her expression and huffed, "You make it your business to assault ladies on a daily basis?"

"Nah, you ain't a lady," he answered with a slick grin. His skin was oily and haggard, his eyes dark and calculating. When he smiled more, Ed could see that he had a few teeth missing. There would be a few more if she could gain any traction. The man shook her violently as he leaned in closer, his maniacal gaze centered on her eyes, "They're green but you're that Fullmetal Alchemist, Edaline Elric."

"I think you're mistaken," Ed paused, swallowing the disgust quickly, "Sir. My name is Ilya Smyth. I'm traveling with my husband, Aric."

"Yeah, um, that Flame Alchemist fellow you're with isn't your husband," he countered smugly, "but he's gonna find himself in a similar predicament in short order." The reached behind his back and produced a broad blade with a cross-guard. He brought it up to her neck, the sharp point digging into her flesh, "Move one tiny muscle and I'm going to make quick work of you."

Incensed, Ed struggled against the pain cascading down her neck, "Don't call me short?!"

An amused expression drifted over his greasy face as he lifted her up higher, "You're funny for a shrimp…"

Ed glowered and clenched her teeth tightly. If it were the last thing she did, she'd kick his ass royally.

Her main objective, however, was to get to Roy before all manner of hell broke loose on a moving train.

As he started to walk, Ed swung her body upward, latching onto his arm. The swift move caused him to drop the deadly blade and Ed knew she only had a matter of seconds before this dunce realized that she was winging it. The pain was immense as it seared a path from her scalp to her spine, her vision becoming blurry. Without another thought she brought her hands up to clap, but was foiled by the man slamming his arm down on the hard floor. The impact vibrated through every bone in her body but she did her best to shake it off; if he got his hands on that blade, she was a dead woman.

Ed tightened her grip on his arm as he lifted it once again, the shine of the blade coming directly at her. Thinking fast, she bent her head inward, hoping that this guy was as handy with the blade as he'd made himself out to be. If she was right, he'd miss her neck by a good margin, slicing through at the most opportune point of impact. Almost immediately, Ed felt the tension ease up and her head flopped back. She opened her eyes and looked upward to see her long braid still wrapped around his meaty fist, the errant strands falling from the severed ends. With no time to lament the loss of her hair, she flipped her body over to kick her captor in the face, sticking the landing perfectly.

As she stood, she stumbled some, her head still fuzzy from the rush of blood pooling in her head. The acrid stench of blood flooded her senses and it wasn't long before she'd felt the small trickle of blood as it oozed down the nape of her neck. She kept her eyes on the man, watching as he got to his feet slowly. She swiped at the back of her neck and flicked the blood away, its cast off splattering against the wall.

"You're going to pay a steep price for calling me short," Ed growled as she reached down and gathered the hem of her skirt. Ripping it upward, she then dropped into a defensive stance, ready to take him on. The man spat into his hand, the furrow in his brow deepening as he stared at its content: A dingy tooth mired in blood.

Ed smirked, "That's one."

As quick as the smirk appeared, it fell as Ed came face to face with a gleaming black pistol. "What the hell…" Without a moment to lose, she moved just as a bullet whizzed past her, exploding the wood paneling where her head had been.

As she gained her bearings, she searched the carriage for a weapon, her eyes catching on the metal luggage rack above the wooden seats. A plan formulated an action to execute.

The only thing that remained was her survival.


	9. Interference

**Warning: Language/violence**

Chapter 9

Interference

Something was terribly wrong.

He could feel it as he continued walking, as if his nerves were firing electricity with every step taken. The eerie quiet coupled with the repetitive sounds of the traveling train furthered that uneasiness and sharpened his senses even more. He found it peculiar that there were no other passengers mingling about. It was as if they knew of the oncoming storm that percolated underneath the deceptive veneer of a simple day of travel and had regulated themselves to the safety of their private compartments. He wasn't expecting a thrush of patrons, especially the closer they came to the third class carriage but to have seen _no one_?

"You feel it too, Sir?"

Riza's hushed voice shattered the tension, nearly causing Roy to stop in mid step. Instead, he nodded and continued forward, absent mindedly slipping his right hand into his pocket, his gloved fingers running over the grooves of his pocket watch. The last thing he wanted to do was to give in to the temptation of prattling on to calm his heightened nerves, lest he give voice to his concern for Ed. She'd disappeared down the corridor more than fifteen minutes ago, right around the time he'd picked up on the tension that seemed to choke the air. The only thing he could think of as he and Riza had meandered down the corridor was that Ed had found trouble as only she could. Those thoughts buzzed with each step, the oppressive weight of the information that Riza had given him pushing him forward. Ed wasn't Ed unless she was getting into trouble; that's just how she functioned. He would've been mildly entertained at Ed's precocious nature- _if_ they weren't in this particular predicament. That and the lack of human presence convinced him that there was more afoot.

At that precise moment, however, a woman emerged from her compartment and glanced at them quickly before averting her eyes. She was dressed finely in a peach waistcoat and matching skirting and a wide brim hat that nearly concealed her features. The skirting billowed as she turned, at her as she began walking, her gloved hands clutching a laced embroidered bag. He half wondered why a woman of such means was in the second class carriage, much less alone but he let those thoughts dissipated under the desperation of getting to Ed as quick as possible.

The sudden sound of a muffled pop burst through his urgent thoughts and he stopped short, feeling Riza as she collided with his back. Briefly, he canted his head toward her, her surprised expression and her firearm at the ready confirming what he'd already known: It was a gunshot and it had originated from where they were heading.

"Riza."

"Already on it, Sir." Riza quickly took point and began walking, holding her arm aloft with her firearm trained forward. Roy chanced a glance at the woman as she approached steadily, surprised that she hadn't been frightened of the odd sound or of two people approaching, one with a firearm in hand. He kept his eyes on her, the steady rumble of the train as it sped forward mingled with his echoing heartbeat, clouding his thoughts. The train slipped sideways as if rounding a curve, the action bringing a memory to the surface.

 _"If I'm not mistaken, we should be passing through the King's Bridge Tunnel in twenty minutes..."_

"We're about to go through the King's Bridge Tunnel, Hawkeye," Roy warned. The woman was coming closer, her stride steady and determined. Her deep maroon tinted lips were the only thing visible and they curved upward, ghosting a sinister grin that chilled him to the bone. There was something wrong , yet Roy couldn't focus, his thoughts a flurry of action. His middle finger glanced off of his thumb confidently.

It wasn't until the woman had glanced up as she was passing that Roy understood; the gleam of a blade appeared just before the car was plunged into the darkness, the howling of the locomotive's piercing whistle drowning out his warning to Riza. Instead, he reacted, pulling her back behind him just as the blade sliced through the air, embedding itself within the fabric of his suit coat with ease. Roy howled in pain as he stumbled against the wood paneling, clutching his arm close to his chest.

"Riza," Roy bellowed, " watch out !"

He could only hear the hollow thuds and sporadic slaps among the rumbling of the train and soon those faded into an eerie stillness. He felt for the blade that was rooted in his forearm, and swallowed the scream that threatened to surface. Gritting his teeth, he snatched it out and flipped it in his hand, searching void for their attacker. The inky darkness was an enemy that they couldn't afford and although it wasn't going to last, he wasn't sure that they were either.

Her approach was stealthy, he didn't feel her until she had one blade under his chin and the other probing his side.

"I think you know what that gunshot meant," she whispered sinisterly. Roy moved and she applied pressure, the thin edge of the knife biting into his skin, "I'm not going to kill you though, not yet. Power is the greatest currency of all, and you are just teeming with it."

The malevolence in her voice was visceral, the contempt of her words as sharp as the blade she held. His determination faltered unsure and uncertain of his next step. Riza was silent and Ed...Ed was gone. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself for what was to come. He would have to navigate this predicament cautiously, even as his flames screamed for retribution.

* * *

Ed moved quickly, clapping her hands just as she lunged for the metal luggage rack, the crackle of Alchemic energy filling the carriage. The long spear formed as soon as she touched the metal and instead of landing away from him, she flipped toward him, one foot aimed at his chest, the other at his head. Her foot connected solidly with his jaw, forcing his head at a violent angle. He spewed blood as he went down, his body landing heavily on the wooden floor, his eyes pinched together tightly. Surprisingly, the pistol remained trained on her, poised to fire. Wasting no time, she pivoted and turned just as the bullet whizzed by, narrowly missing what would've been her shoulder. Instead of allowing him time to fully recover, she launched herself at him erratically, thrusting the spear in front of her in the hopes of disarming him before his luck and aim improved.

For him to be so big, he was nimble as fuck, his beady eyes trained on her as he avoided the long spear. His leg swiped outward, managing to topple Ed and she grunted as she landed hard on her back. Pain shot up from her spine, temporarily rendering her immobile, just enough for him to recover and rise to his feet. His labored breathing and heavy foot falls filled the carriage as the train swayed slightly as if rounding a curve. It was then that she remembered where they were.

"Clever one, are we?" He grimaced and spat, the tendrils of sticky blood lingering on his lips. She grinned, figuring she'd knocked out at least two more teeth out.

 _Just have to keep him busy for a second longer_ , she thought as she inched away from him. Every slight move caused electrical currents of pain to shoot through her body and she grit her teeth against the agony, knowing that if she didn't act, she wasn't going to survive this.

"So you know, my dear friend's really handy with the blade. She's made short work of that Flame Alchemist." His blood drenched lips parted into a debauched smile. Ed couldn't help but to return the smile as she looked at the two empty spaces where his teeth had been. Perplexed at her reaction, he pressed on, the pistol extended as he cradled his belly with the other, "Faced with death and you smile. Gotta love that fire. Shame I had to do this to such a pretty one. But, it's what's comin' to ya for interfering in business that's not yours."

"Who sent you?" Ed questioned. It wouldn't be long before she could make her move and it wouldn't hurt to get some information before her chance was squandered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled as he relaxed his stance somewhat, "You'd be surprised at how many friends Steward has in high places. Too bad you won't have a chance to find out."

He steadied his hand and aimed true. Ed exhaled and readied herself, grateful to hear the mournful wail of the whistle just as the carriage was pitched into darkness. Ed rolled away just in case he tried his luck at shooting in the dark, rising to her feet unsteadily. The darkness was her ally for the moment; he couldn't see her and relying on mere sound was a sure folly. She grimaced at the stabbing twinge that coursed through her body but pressed on. She didn't have time to lament the debilitating pain. She plunged forth soundlessly, knocking away the hand that held the gun and tightened her fist as she delivered a crushing blow to his sternum. He fell forward onto his knees and Ed did the most logical thing she could think of: Ferociously slamming her knee into his chin, knocking him flat on his back. As the whistle blew again, she leaned against the wooden benches, blowing strands of her newly shorn golden tresses out of her eyes.

The train emerged from the tunnel and Ed searched the floor for her weapon. Spying it a few feet to her left, she approached slowly, bending down tenderly to pick it up. Biting down on her lip, she suppressed the cry of pain that struggled to surface, the tears pricking at her eyes. Glancing over at his prone body, she grinned and shook her head. Four more teeth gone.

Just enough payment for the short jokes.

If there was chance that their covers were blown, she had to barter for more time. Ridding the mission of one obstacle, no matter how heinous, would give her that time. Working quickly and against the searing pain in her back, Ed dropped the spear carefully and pulled the heavy man to the door leading to the loading platform. With a little more effort, she managed to get the man out onto the loading platform, the wind whipping at her woefully short hair and unceremoniously pitched him over, watching as his body tumbled down the embankment. She stood on the platform for a moment, inhaling the fresh air.

It was then that the realization settled in.

This was no time to savor her victory; knowing Roy, he was probably neck deep in trouble with no hope of getting out of it alive. Her attacker's taunting warnings flooded her memory and she cringed. Someone was helping Steward, someone who held just as much power, if not more than the man himself. Roy was in trouble and although, reliable enough, Riza couldn't stop something she wouldn't see coming.

Images of Roy's eviscerated body clouded her thoughts and she quickened her step toward the spear, her heart pounding against her chest furiously. The idea of living without Roy sent a chill down her spine; the moments, as embarrassing as they were, of muted passion that arched between them had weaved itself into the tapestry of her emotions. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Roy was...he was essential to her being, to who she was, who she would be .

As irritating as his alluring dark blue eyes were and the annoying way his seductive voice lured her to the precipice of ecstasy without the least bit of effort, she couldn't deny the attraction that pulsated between them. She couldn't, _wouldn't_ lose Roy like this. Whatever they were working toward wouldn't end before they'd even had a chance to begin.

Truth. Plain as day.

She was in love with Roy. And she risked losing it all.

No, she wouldn't be robbed of happiness, not when she was so willing to put everything on the line.

* * *

They'd emerged from the tunnel, the locomotive steaming quickly toward their destination, the passengers none the wiser of the activities in the rear of the train. Roy waited patiently, watching the door for a unsuspecting traveler to happen upon their little scuffle. He would exploit the moment of surprise and usurp his attacker, snapping his fingers and quickly ending this fracas.

But no one had come.

The door never opened and his opportunity had come and gone. His attacker held him at the steady, her hand never wavering, the blade biting into his skin at the slightest movement. He was at her mercy but he wasn't ready to concede just yet. There were more gunshots, evidence that Ed was still alive and probably giving her attacker the what for as only she could. Injured or not, Ed was a formidable opponent, her fury running second only to her fearsome hand to hand combat skills.

"Sounds like your man ran into some trouble," Roy remarked haughtily. She tightened her grip and he hissed, feeling the slip of the blade digging deeper. He could feel the blood dripping from the blade onto his shirt, the pungent odor filling his nose. A simple flick of the wrist would end everything but Roy persisted. " I'm willing to wager that my partner will be coming any minute now. You probably wouldn't want to be around for that."

"So arrogant," she replied as she applied pressure to his side. He grunted and she chuckled darkly, "Take a look at your trusty lieutenant, Mustang. She's supposed to be an expert when it comes to fire arms and yet, I got the drop on her." She leaned in more, the blade digging into the fabric of his suit more, " I think I can handle a pipsqueak like the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Who the fuck are you calling a pipsqueak?"

Roy couldn't help but grin. He could hear the thin barrier of restraint in her voice, practically feel the fury as it wafted off of her in waves. As much as her irritable tone had annoyed him in the past, today, it was music to his ears.

"Your best bet is to just give up now," Roy warned. Instead, his captor turned them around with Roy effectively shielding her. It was then that he'd seen the affects of her own battle. Her golden fall of hair was now butchered, chopped off to meet her ear lobes, the numerous visible contusions marring her supple skin. He noticed the stream of blood that had pooled on the white shirt and the way she nearly hobbled closer and cringed. She'd been through hell, yet judging by her expression, she was ready to dole out a bit of hell herself His heart dropped at the mixture of wrath and pain that played across her features, wanting to scoop her into his arms and comfort her. "E-Ed..."

"Not now, Roy." Ed's tone hardened and their eyes met briefly and everything he needed to know was conveyed in that moment. His captor, whoever she was, didn't have a chance at survival. She winced slightly as she took a defensive stance, "I really don't appreciate the interference but I'm willing to let you off easy simply because I need more information. So, how about you let him go and we can _talk_. I'll even put my weapon down."

The gleam of vehemence glistened in her golden eyes and the eerie calm of her voice heightened the tension. Even though she was as skilled as a fighter than most, he much rather she didn't give up the advantage of her spear. Angered, he bit out, "What do you think you're doing, Fullmetal?!"

"Saving your sorry ass, Colonel," Ed replied harshly. She kept her eyes on them, gently laying the spear down, "You're going to owe me big time for this later." Clapping, she pressed her hands downward, watching as the wooden floors erupted and rolled, toppling both Roy and his captor. The blade under his chin caught and pulled at his skin as he fell away from her. He bit his tongue to stave a cry of pain, rolling away. Once clear of the melee, he placed his hand over the wound, his pristine white gloves quickly staining with blood. He chanced a glance over at Riza and noticed that she had begun to move. Grateful that she seemed to be coming out of it, he retrained his focus on the two women before him, watching carefully as Ed did what she did best.

Which was to soundly kick his captor's ass.

It only took a few minutes, but Ed stood above her opponent, her chest heaving deeply as she glared down at the woman. He couldn't be any prouder of Ed for her tenacity but he wanted to berate her for her recklessness. A number of things could've gone wrong, the least of all death but as he watched her slowly come down from the height of adrenaline, he could see the pain that surfaced. She lurched forward and Roy attempted to scramble to his feet only to gain her piercing glare. The fury was gone, expended on the woman who now lay in heap of fine silks and open wounds. In its place was weariness.

"I- I can't take you anywhere, can I?" she quipped. She shuffled forward more, her back hunched, her hand cradling what he surmised to be the tender spot. She came to him and extended her hand, "We have two hours until we arrive."

Roy gave her a weak smirk as clutched as his own wound with one hand and took her proffered hand with the other, " I suppose that we'll need to tidy up a bit." A low groan behind him caught his attention and he turned his head briefly toward Riza, "Check on her first."

He squeezed her hand briefly before letting it go, watching as she ambled toward a surfacing Riza. Despite the flurry of fury and rage of before, Ed had morphed back into the caring woman he'd fallen in love with.

Hell yes, he owed her. And he made a mental note to pay up as soon as possible.

 **A/N:** So the fight scene didn't come out as I hoped it would have but I'm pretty satisfied with what happened. Things are going to move a bit faster now.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!


	10. Intensive

**Warning: Language/sexual activities**

Chapter 10

Intensive

Ed cringed as she lowered herself slowly onto the bed, low hisses escaping as she placed her hand at her back. Settling, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping to stave the cry of pain that was inching its way up her throat. Getting here, to their destination had been an exercise in determination. After seeing to both Riza and Roy's injuries and promptly disposing the extra baggage they'd accumulated, Ed finally tended her own wounds and they'd finished the rest of their journey in contemplative silence. Despite evidence to the contrary, no one questioned them and they had disembarked quickly with no errant glances.

The two hour ride from the station to the village had been utter agony with each bump sending cascades of debilitating pain throughout her body. Now that the adrenaline was gone and her body had settled, it had become stiff and sore, making moving a new kind of hell. She'd tried to limit her range of motion; instead she focused on Roy and Riza, eyeing them both with equal parts of anger and worry. She'd come too close to losing the two people- outside of Al- who meant anything to her. The sight of their rudimentary bandages had stoked the fires of retribution. Even now, as she sat in absolute pain, her body shuddered with fury. She had wanted a little more time with the female that had done this to them, wanted to expend a bit more of her frustrations all under the guise of extracting information. The reprisals she'd dealt weren't nearly enough to satisfy the beast of rage that stirred just underneath the surface. She wanted their blood, nearly choking on that desire.

They'd been compromised and among the bumps and bruises to contend with, Ed had mulled over the minute pieces of information she'd gathered during their melee. Someone knew who they were, where they were going, and quite possibly knew why they were going. She had bought them some time by tossing their assailants off the train but she knew that it wouldn't last. They'd have maybe a day or two, possibly three tops before someone would suspect the worst. If anything, they'd have to work quicker, snatch up Steward and get the hell back to Central before anyone wised up.

Ed huffed.

That would've been all well and good- if the brute hadn't tossed her around the carriage like a rag doll.

Shifting slightly, she groaned aloud, closing her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill over. She'd had her share of injuries and she was sure she'd be better in the morning but for right now, she'd dropped the tough act and allow herself the moment to lick her wounds. Casting a withering glance toward her unpacked luggage, she frowned. A twinge of pain crept up her spine and she grit her teeth harder.

Those fucking bags could wait.

She could hear Roy's footfalls in the home as he moved about in the attempts to make their new home livable. Even though injured himself, he took to the role of husband quickly, relieving her of her baggage and helping her up the stairs to the rooms. She'd dismissed him with a frustrated wave as she shuffled forward, determined to retain just a sliver of pride. On the way to the village, she'd caught him staring, his saddened eyes focused on her butchered hair. The perceived pity in his eyes had pissed her off; she wasn't one of those types of women who fawned dramatically over their appearance, yet his desolate stare stirred uneasy feelings within her. Her hair had become a problem and she'd rectified it promptly. It was a necessary evil and besides, her hair would grow back.

She absently ran her fingers through the short locks. Her hair had been a intrinsic part of her identity, its rare hue an anomaly.

 _It would grow back._

She'd loved its length, secretly enjoying the quiet moments where she would brush through it and braid it. When it had grown too long, Al would braid it for her and they'd spend that time laughing and teasing each other about their futures as well renowned alchemists.

A tear dropped.

 _It would grow back._

More often than not, she'd caught Mustang staring at the braid, his lurid expression telegraphing his desires. When caught, he'd simply smirk. Yeah, he was attracted to her fully, but she'd known that her golden tresses were a value add.

 _It'll fucking grow back, Ed._

She sniffled. Hot tears began to fall in tandem and her body shook as she cried softly, lamenting the loss, the pain, the frustration of where she found herself. They'd been nearly killed- _he'd_ been nearly killed and all she could think about was how short her goddamned hair was.

"It will grow back."

Ed froze.

His footfalls were gentle, almost gliding as he came to her, his voice filled with equal parts of compassion and empathy. She turned her back to him quickly, rubbing her sleeve against her face in the hopes that he hadn't seen her bawling her eyes out like a big baby.

"Ed," he started as he knelt at her feet, "it doesn't change how I feel."

She didn't want to turn around- it was bad enough that he was kneeling, his warm, strong hands taking hers. The last thing she wanted or needed was for him to think of her as some kind of weakling. But this wasn't what vexed her; _he_ had been in the line of fire, _his_ life had been at risk and she'd nearly been too late to stop it. And even though they'd been through hell together and Roy had been injured enough times, it hadn't happened since she'd realized that she was in love with him. There were enough obstacles for them to overcome- her vulnerabilities didn't need to muck it up even more.

"I've been telling myself that it's just hair. It'll grow back." Best bet was to deflect for now. Sort out the mission and then work on them later.

Ideally, that's what she would've like to have happened.

Roy inched closer, cupping her cheek , his thumb gliding over her skin gently. She looked up at him, his strong profile back lit by the dying sun as it filtered into the lone window. His eyes had softened and his smile...his wonderful smile melted her heart. Seeing him, feeling his warmth, hearing his voice eased the pain of her perceived failures.

"You didn't fail, Edaline." Ed narrowed her brow and frowned but he just laughed it off , his thumb tracing the lines delicately. " You're thinking that you should've known, that you should've acted earlier." She tried to turn her head away but his gentle caress stopped her. "I know how you think, Ed. This wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop something you didn't know was coming."

"You don't know how I think," Ed countered quietly.

"You're evading the point here, Fullmetal." Roy gazed at her wholly, his dark pools brimming with promise. He inched closer and her eyes glanced at his lips as he continued to talk, his voice a mere whisper now, "The point is, Edaline...the point is that you saved me."

The silence seemed deafening as he closed in, his lips brushing against hers ever so softly. A pulse of electricity scorched through her body as he kissed her again, his fingertips tickling across her skin toward her ears. He shifted to get even closer, his scent, his heat, his _essence_ drowning out the searing pain that roared to life as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her against his firm body.

Ed gasped against his lips, his delectable taste awakening the fire that had lain dormant for so long. There was nothing stopping her now; in the privacy of the home, she could act on her desires, leave all the perceived notions of what was right or wrong at the door and just give in to what she knew to be her reality. The realization was euphoric, intoxicating even and drunk on the revelation, on the freedom, her lust surged forth, catalyzing her doubts into confidence. She returned the kiss ardently, pressing against him harder and running her tongue against his lips, prompting him to open and receive her.

They fought for dominance, the pull of the uncontrollable heat that surged between them making her bolder. She hissed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands winding through the soft strands of his unruly hair. Pain filtered through the fog of such visceral pleasure and she grasped at his hair and pulled, unwilling to concede just yet. His tongue slipped around hers and she pulled tighter, relishing in the soft grunt that passed through his lips. She smiled as they devoured each other, each pass, each moan heightening her senses.

By some measure, he'd been able to pull away, his eyes layered in a sensual haze as he stood to his full height. Ed tilted her head to meet his gaze, her heart crashing violently against her chest. Although the pain in her back had reached a excruciating crescendo, she ignored it willingly, more interested in the promises his almost lascivious gaze held. She licked her lips in anticipation, the warmth that had ignited with his sensual kiss pooling at her core. The sneaky bastard knew what he was doing and judging by the debauched look in his sinfully gorgeous eyes, he was going to expend his knowledge in the most delicious of ways.

He smiled devilishly as he extended his hand, running his thumb over her bruised lips and she met his piercing gaze, waiting, craven for his touch, her body nearly convulsing with untapped passion. At this point, he could've told her that he was going to murder her and she'd still be lost to his touch.

"You're crafty, you know that, Fullmetal?" His voice was silky smooth and she shuddered with an eagerness she'd never felt before. He reached for her hands and pulled her up gently, the act drawing a small pained cry from her lips. Roy's brow arched slightly as he shook his head, "I'm flattered, truly flattered, Ed. But you're simply not ready."

Ed's smile dropped.

Not ready?

The inferno burning within her and her ruined undergarments said differently.

Fury quickly replaced passion and Ed snatched her hands out of his. "Is this some kind of joke to you, Mustang?" Now that the erratic thumping of her heart had been quelled by her rage, the haze of her lingering ardor had dissipated significantly. She raised her hand to slap him across the face but he countered quickly, forcing her to struggle against him the thunderous pain that ran up and down her spine almost dropped her to her knees. Of course, that didn't make matters any better.

" Let me go before I kick your ass," she snarled viciously. Her attempts to escape were feeble at best and she felt herself slowing down, her body stiffening. She suddenly felt the exhaustion she had tried to keep at bay leeching at the last reserves of her energy- energy that she had hoped she could put to good use.

Instead of heeding her warning, Roy turned her around, pinning her against his body. She nearly screeched as the pain played hell upon her back, the sharp ripples dancing upward. Even as she struggled against him, she was cognizant of his heat and of something else...

He was aroused and extremely so.

She stopped struggling as his hands released hers and drifted up her shoulders, pausing slightly before he deftly removed her jacket. He tossed it away absently, his fingers going to work on the intricate buttons of her shirt. With each one released, she could feel the cool air glancing across her skin as he hovered just above her ear, his even breaths echoing in her head.

"When I said you weren't ready..."

Another button undone.

"I meant that I hadn't prepared you enough..."

His right hand hovered over the last button as his left slid within the loosened confines of her ruined blouse, his roughened hand settling over her breast. He massaged it gently as he whispered, "My preparations aren't complete, Edaline."

Ed bit her lip, her eyes sliding closed as his talented fingers manipulated her hardening nipple even while he sought to undress her with the other. A strangled cry lodged in her throat as the nagging slivers of pain dissolved under his guiding hand.

It was apparent that she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Riza reclined against the bulky cushions of the couch, exhaling softly as her body relaxed a measure. She closed her eyes and massaged them gently, listening to the light banter between Havoc and Fuery as it filtered throughout the safe house. She was exhausted but still somewhat alert, her mind turning as the events of the day flashed against her closed lids. Despite the information given, they'd still been taken unawares and paid a steep price for their miscalculation. The dull ache at the back of her head was a sound reminder that they couldn't afford to take anything for granted, even more so now that they were in enemy territory.

A small frown erupted as she shifted slightly, remembering the helpless feeling that gnawed at her as she watched Ed tend to the Colonel's wounds. It was a blight on her honor that Roy had even been placed in that situation, at the mercy of their attacker. A soft growl escaped her lips as she sat up quickly, the dull ache suffusing into a tempest. She ignored it and rose to her feet, taking a moment to steady herself before leaving the quiet of her self-depreciation. She had to do something, had to be productive. Had to prove that she wasn't the weak link.

An awkward silence greeted her as she burst into the room, both Havoc and Fuery pausing mid conversation, vexed at her sudden appearance. They'd been at the safe house for three days, having already done the bulk of their work by setting up a perimeter and communication lines, maintaining the flow of information. When she'd arrived, they'd been at ease, with Fuery tinkering with his radios and Havoc reading the newspaper, his ashtray quickly filling with butts. She chanced a glance at them as they sat at the table, a deck of cards between them and the tendrils of Havoc's smoke hovering like a low lying fog. The wound in the back of her head pulsated in time with her heart beat and she clenched her fist as she strode over to the bank of radios and transmitters, the anxious energy feeding her ire.

"Any word from Falman?"

"Uh-n-no," Fuery sputtered as he got up quickly, pushing past the Lieutenant to sit down in front of the radios. He donned a headset and turned a dial, glancing up at her his eyes filled with trepidation, "His last check in was at 1400 hours, about thirty minutes before you arrived, Lieutenant."

"And Breda's doing his walkabout as ordered," Havoc chimed in. Riza tossed him a withering glance but that didn't seem to deter him in the least bit. "You know, unless you can predict the future, you're not always going to be there, Lieutenant."

"The train was filled to the brim with operatives, Jean. I should've known..."

"Yeah, but you didn't," Havoc countered as he took a drag. Exhaling, he approached, his eyes focused and intense, "You didn't, the Colonel got his ass handed to him and the Chief came in and saved the day. Is there a problem with that?"

"Aside from almost getting killed, you mean?"

"Point is, though, that you didn't. You're still here, the Colonel and Fullmetal are settling in and the assailants...well, they've got their own problems." Havoc grinned lightly as he blew out a tuft of smoke, "Mission's still a-go, Hawkeye."

Riza considered Havoc with a discerning eye, annoyed that he was right. Although met with obstacles, the mission hadn't been compromised- thanks in part to Ed's quick thinking. Without the conspirators' report, Roy and Ed were still in play. However, there was something troubling about their journey- the assassins had known who they were and were dispatched to ensure that they didn't make it to their destination.

Riza turned to Fuery, the realization dawning quickly, "Get Major Hughes on the phone."

 **A/N: FYI, From this point on, the violence and sexual activity will increase. I will continue to issue warnings at the beginning of every chapter. Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Intentions

**Warning: Language**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, not making a dime...**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Intention**

Maes gazed blankly at the deserted streets of Central, the minute hints of the sun's emerging light just peeking over the Eastern horizon his only audience. He yawned deeply as he lifted his glasses to rub his weary eyes, feeling every inch of the countless hours discussing the developing situation in the south. He hadn't expected Riza's stern report of foul play aboard the train, taken completely by surprise that the covers he'd so expertly fashioned had been blown in the span of hours. As the night bled into the early morning, he'd discussed strategics with Riza, detailing their next move all the while bemoaning the current predicament. This was supposed to be a simple mission; infiltrate, capture, and return with minimal contact while simultaneously giving his _little_ experiment between Roy and Ed time and space to grow.

Instead, his operatives nearly met their untimely demise- not quite the desired effect he was striving for.

Maes exhaled heavily as the coffee brewed, its strong aroma filling his senses, waking the dormant areas of his mind. How something so easy could derail so quickly was beyond him. They had one job, just one job and naturally, they'd found a way to screwed it up. Of course, none of it had been their fault per se; he'd facilitated the op within the strictest confidence of his agency, unwilling to allow any more eyes than necessary on the particulars and yet the mission had been thoroughly compromised. It was glaringly obvious that information was hemorrhaging from the inside and the problem wasn't one of loyalty but of power, an issue that had become increasingly problematic with each incident. There was a sense of duplicity among the upper echelon at Central with each of the elite grasping at the strings of power and Steward's increased efforts seemed to amplify the violent push toward an inevitable coup d`état. Who was Steward's benefactor and how much power could he- or she- wield in their quest for dominance?

The deep gurgle of the percolator pulled Maes out of his internal musings and he set about making another cup. After spending most of the night away from the warmth and comfort of his Gracia's arms, the strong, dark brew would be this nation's saving grace. His honorable intentions to lead the two most stubborn people in creation to love were incurring some serious roadblocks. What he would've given for them to have realized that they loved each other _without_ a state sanctioned mission as their catalyst.

But they always had to do things the hard way.

A small chuckle escaped just as he brought the steaming cup to his lips. Where matters of the heart were concerned, it was the blind leading the blind but damn if it wasn't entertaining to guide them along the way. Despite the multitude of bad news, Riza had let it slip that Roy and Ed had bonded somewhat and like a greedy kid during the winter solstice celebrations, his level of excitement had exceeded even his own threshold. Riza was suspiciously elusive about the particulars but he'd found a way around that- he simply instructed Riza to have Ed report to him post haste. He could surely press the surly alchemist for more…intimate details.

"There's hope for you yet," he murmured as he took another sip. The sudden appearance of two arms and emerging warmth from behind was a pleasant surprise and he turned to glance over his shoulder to see Gracia's bright smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning to you, dear," she replied softly. "What are you concocting in that deviously intelligent mind of yours, Maes?"

Maes huffed, "You make it seem like I'm some sort of villainous busy body."

"Well, if the shoe fits, dear." Gracia tightened her embrace and exhaled gently, "I know what you're trying to do and it's commendable but…"

"I saw something that they didn't, Gracia. I saw the beginning of something…something strong. These two, they're tenacious in their denial, so much so that they're willing to play these little games with each other not knowing that it's making it just that much harder to connect." Maes grinned wickedly, "I'm just giving them a push in the right direction."

"I would caution you on meddling in others' affairs but what good would it do, really? Once you have it in your mind to do something, you do it, no matter the consequence." He turned to face her only to be stopped by her tightening embrace about his waist, bringing herself closer to him, "No, stay here just like this."

Maes acquiesced, placing the mug down and covering her hands with his, "Any reason why I can't face you?"

She laughed gently, "None whatsoever. I just want to savor this moment with my husband instead of letting him run rampant." Pressing a reverent kiss against his back, she continued, "Since you made the decision to stay away last night, I get first choice of embrace this morning."

"It was important, Gracia."

"It always is, isn't it, Maes?" she rebuked quietly. "Just be careful that this doesn't implode on you. Once a bridge is burned, it's difficult to cross again."

"It's for the best."

"I'm sure it is, dear. Now, stop talking and listen."

Her hands were on the move, lifting his shirt slightly as her fingers slipped against his skin. The gentle touch traveled the expanse of his torso, her questing fingers glancing off of his pectorals and leading a torturous trail downward, each pass stoking the flames of desire. It wasn't long before she tugged at his shirt, a silent demand for him to relinquish, one that he followed without hesitation. The heat between them grew from a smoldering flame to a ravenous inferno as he turned and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met, the feverish kiss exiling all thoughts of missions and experiments in love. The only thing that mattered at the moment was how quickly he could devour the passion she so willingly gave.

Parting briefly, Maes grinned wickedly, "That'll teach me, eh?"

Gracia smirked, "Oh I have a lesson for you, alright."

Not one to waste time, Maes took her to task- twice- before the world around them woke completely.

* * *

The quiet birdsong filtering in through the partially opened window coupled with the emerging rays of the rising sun glancing off of her exposed back roused her from her slumber, her thoughts a mass of blurry confusion. Ed opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep as she tried to focus on her surroundings; the unfamiliar wood paneling and the unnatural silence was jarring at first but as she acclimated to the environment, the memories surged forth, reminding her of how she'd ended up in this particular position.

Oh, yeah, that's right; Roy nearly ravaged her last night under the guise of a soothing bath and titillating massage. Even in the coolness of the new morning, she'd felt the searing heat that his touch had stoked, the path to decadent ecstasy carved with his deft ministrations and seductive words. His hands were miracles within themselves the delicious pressure applied to the most sensitive of places had rendered her into nothing more than an inarticulate mass of flesh. Coupled with his alluring scent and his irresistible presence, snippets of their provocative conversation stirred the desire that had been silenced by his lulling touch.

Ed bit her lip as a wicked grin emerged.

Oh to act on the words spoken…

A flush of blissful pleasure surged through her body and she shifted slightly, ever aware of sharp pull that still resided in her back. As talented as his fingers had been, they'd were no match for whatever had happened to her spine. A slight hiss escaped as she stretched forward, her eyes landing on the unoccupied space beside her. His absence was disappointing but par for the norm; as far as the mission was concerned, they were only playing at matrimony. What happened afterwards was completely dependent on their desire to take the relationship further. Although not quite ready for the intimacy that his sinfully delightful massage alluded to, last night was a step in the right direction but Ed couldn't help but feel as if they'd missed an opportunity.

Grousing at her inane thoughts, she sat up quickly, the pain screaming through her lower back. She paused for a moment to allow the searing heat to simmer, moving slowly afterwards to stave off another wave of debilitating torment.

"God dammit, how am I supposed to get anything done today?" Ed queried harshly. Her voice seemed to echo off of the walls of the small room, amplifying a sense of loneliness that had enveloped her the moment she realized he hadn't been there when she'd awaken. Dismissing unnecessary swell of emotions, she swung her legs off the side of the bed, careful not to enrage the agony currently playing havoc on her back.

The slight chill in the air reminded her of her nudity and she grimaced as she reached back to pull the heavy blanket across her body. Of course, the action aggravated the strain even more, prompting her grit her teeth just as a hiss escaped her lips. The pain was a souvenir courtesy of her misguided hubris and her foolish pride- both of which Roy had warned her about. She hadn't been careful enough; blinded by the tempest of emotions that her superior stirred, she'd lost focus, the misstep nearly costing them their lives.

"Maybe I ought to stick to the plan then."

"And what plan is that?"

Ed jumped at the sound of his voice, smooth and unhurried as he entered his footfalls measured and sure. She didn't want to face him, not yet. Not before she could sort out her jumbled thoughts. Yet he continued until he came to rest next to her, his intoxicating scent luring her away from the dangerous precipice of desire. She refused to look up at him, instead keeping her eyes averted as her heart pounded viciously against her chest.

She felt awkward, sitting there naked and uncertain. So many emotions funneled through her, segueing from one to the next at a rapid pace. She suddenly didn't know how to feel and that timorous reaction infused her with fury. Hesitancy wasn't something she practiced; her actions, although foolhardy most of the time, were deliberate, definite.

So what was so different now?

"Ed, are you…"

"I need to get out and explore the village," Ed interrupted. She lifted her eyes briefly to see him standing there with a covered tray and a smile that would put the sun to shame. Frowning, she asked, "What the fuck is that?"

Roy chuckled, his deep baritone voice rumbling in the serene silence, "Normal people call it breakfast, Edaline. It's something you eat after you wake up. You should probably try it."

"I know that, smart ass. I meant why are you standing here with it?" Roy moved toward her prompting her to pull the blanket about her tighter, his proximity unnerving. Quickly, she looked away, "I could've prepared something to eat myself. I didn't need you to do it for me."

"I know that, Ed but consider this a peace offering of sorts."

"What the hell are you getting at, Mustang?" She was growing irritated at this farce and wanted nothing more than to get some space- away from him.

"I wanted to make amends for what happened last night," he answered succinctly. Annoyed, she lifted her eyes, catching his whimsical gaze as he extended the plate toward her. "It wasn't fair to engage you in that manner, especially when you weren't in a position to reciprocate."

The heady aroma of bacon, eggs, and coffee diverted her simmering rage and she reconsidered kicking his arrogant ass in lieu of gorging herself on his offerings. Taking the plate in hand, she acknowledged him with a short nod before surveying his work in disbelief. Two strips of mouthwatering bacon rested next to a perfectly scrambled egg with a bowl of sliced strawberries as garnishment. She glanced over at the steaming cup of coffee and narrowed her brow, "How did you know what I liked?"

"A little bird told me."

"A little bird, huh?" Ed couldn't help the smirk that rose on her lips as she picked up a sliced strawberry and popped it in her mouth. She savored its succulent flavor as she held his gaze a light chuckle escaping her lips. "Let me guess, he's a four eyed moron whose intentions test the limits of sanity."

Roy laughed heartily as he moved to take a seat next to her, snatching up a slice of bacon. Ed grumbled in protest but was quelled by his finger pressed against her lips. She watched him as he chewed; his eyes shimmered with playful humor and he regarded her with a certain fondness. "No need to be greedy, Edaline. There's more in the kitchen if you want it."

Ed swallowed hard. It wasn't often that she'd seen this side of Roy Mustang and if she had to be truthful with herself, she liked it. His smile was genuine, warm, and relaxed. His laughter wasn't stilted, his tone leagues away from the biting retorts and smart ass remarks.

Ed stared at him as he picked over the strawberries, observing how quickly his expressions changed. What was once stagnant and stiff now flourished, the harsh realities of the life he'd lived relinquishing its hold if only for a moment. It was like watching a flower beginning to bloom, each second revealing another intriguing facet. Ed struggled to quell the giggle that bubbled up as she watched him hunt for the perfect berry, his brow furrowed and lips turned downward only to lighten with a goofy smile when he'd plucked a particularly juicy slice out and presented it triumphantly.

She exploded with laughter, managing to bring her hand up to her mouth in time to catch any remnants of lingering food. She couldn't help herself; his reaction was so adorable it was hard to imagine that he'd been the same deplorable man who relished one upping her.

Roy joined in, laughing heartily as he popped the slice in his mouth, his entire face alight with a certain amount of joy. As the laughter died down, she considered him with a discerning eye, ever conscious of the warmth blooming from her chest. This was the man she'd simultaneously found irresistible and detestable in the same instance. And now he was adding another potent weapon in his salvo: His affable nature.

"Let me ask you a question," Ed remarked quietly. She could feel his gaze on her, making her that much more aware of their current proximity to each other. Picking at the remaining slice of bacon, she exhaled lightly, "What's the hurry?"

"I'm sorry?"

Ed gathered the courage to face him, lifting her eyes to meet his astounded by the sincerity that radiated from them. She bit her lip as they held each other's gaze, an edge of anticipation filtering between them. Under his genteel perusal, she'd felt exposed as if he'd unraveled the many layers she'd forged for protection. It was unnerving but somewhat exhilarating.

She cleared her throat gently, "What I mean is why do you go from zero to sixty? What's the rush?" His gaze was so steady that a nervous giggle erupted. Quickly, she slapped a hand over her mouth, mortified that he'd find her question and idiotic reaction frivolous.

Instead, he smiled.

Reaching for her hand, he pulled it away slowly, his midnight blue eyes twinkling, "I guess I have been revving at full throttle, haven't I?" He held her hand in his, his thumb gliding over the top in such a tender manner that her heart fluttered for an entirely different reason. Inching closer, he continued, "I feel as if I'm on borrowed time with you, Edaline. Like every second that's wasted on denying what's so evident is a step closer to losing you."

"Losing me? I'm not going anywhere…"

Roy reached to cup her cheek, his eyes filled with sincere intent. His words, his actions were honest, endearing even and she'd felt a pang in her heart as he moved closer, "You say that, Ed, but I can't help but think that you're slipping through my fingers and I want to savor every moment, every touch. I'm a greedy man and I don't want to share you with fate."

Damn if he wasn't a charming bastard.

Ed swallowed hard and licked her lips. Just as he'd done on the train, he'd mesmerized her with muted passion, leading her to the flame like the unassuming moth. His deft touch encumbered her emotions more, drawing her deeper into his orbit. She was lost in his contemplative gaze, willing to forfeit the challenge right here and now.

…If he'd simply kiss her.

"Roy…"

"Sir, I wouldn't recommend you leaving the door open. It's an invitation…" Riza remarked as she walked into the room. Startled by her sudden appearance, Ed jumped back, the jolt sending the plate full of food crashing to the floor.

"For disaster," Riza finished, her brow arched. "Sir?"

Roy moved into action, bending to pick up the plate, his voice tempered with a mixture of frustration and exasperation, "Knocking would be prudent, Hawkeye."

"I apologize, Sir. I was sent by Major Hughes. He would like a report," Riza responded stoically. Ed glanced up at the blond woman to see her expression fixed, her eyes staring at the opposite wall. Even undercover, Riza played the dutiful adjutant. "He instructed me to notify Major Elric to make her report at the safe house." She shifted her eyes to Ed, "He was explicit that it be you, Ed, to relay the particulars."

Ed grimaced, "No, what that pervy idiot wants is details. Details I'm not inclined to give." Her expression softened as she glanced down at Roy as he finished his clean up, "Handle my lightweight for me?"

"Ed…" Roy warned as he glanced up at her. It was evident that he wasn't ready to relinquish her just yet.

She smiled as she reached to caress his cheek, noticing that his charming smile had morphed into an annoyed glare. A small chuckle escaped, "We'll pick up where we left off. I'm going to do some reconnaissance."

"Even more the reason why I should go with you," Roy countered.

Ed held his concerned gaze, endeared to him even more…and then promptly rejected him. "I can take care of myself, Mustang. Besides, I there's something I want to do on my own."

His darkening expression was evidence enough that he wasn't happy but tough shit. There was no way she was going to get into a conversation with that maniac in her current mindset. Knowing him, he'd exploit her emotive state and have her do something ridiculously stupid.

Like agree to pursue Mustang.

She pulled the blanket tighter against her body as she stood, the pain roaring to life. Stifling an agonizing grunt, she regarded Roy with a tight smile, "I promise that I won't be gone long." When he deepened his glare, she exhaled heavily, tiring of his overbearing demeanor, "If you're that damned concerned, send Falman to babysit me."

"Better safe than sorry," Roy intoned smugly.

And just like that, they were back to square one and that pissed Ed off.

"Fuck you, Mustang. I'll be back when I get back."

Wordlessly, she walked toward her luggage and snatched it up, lugging it behind her on her trek to the door. The once pleasant atmosphere had become prickly and she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she left the room.

Another opportunity missed.

* * *

"Bad timing, I take it?"

"You could say that," Roy answered as he gripped the phone tightly. Already irritated at Ed's harsh dismissal a couple hours earlier, he wasn't in the mood to suffer fools. He tried to ignore Havoc and Fuery gawking at him as if attempting to read his mind. Gritting his teeth, he asked, "What do you need, Hughes?"

"Well, I was expecting Ed to report…"

Roy chuckled mirthlessly as he shifted his eyes quickly around the room, anxious to get this over with. He hadn't imagined the almost imperceptible hisses as she attempted to maneuver the home or the disjointed way she'd walked out the door, favoring her right side more than her left. She was compromised, injured and possibly unable to defend herself if the situation warranted immediate action. And it worried him to no end.

"Yeah, about that…She said, and I quote 'No, what that pervy idiot wants is details. Details I'm not inclined to give'. Kinda sounds like she's on to you, Hughes."

"Cute," Maes retorted with a huff, "really. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear your side of what went down."

"You're sort of relentless when it comes down to executing one of your ludicrous plots, aren't you? Sort of turns the tables on your mindless meddling."

"If you're done, Roy…"

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Roy growled. "Let's begin with our little train ride down here. We met a couple of friends along the way. They had their own special way of greeting their new comrades."

"I'm working on that," Hughes countered tersely.

"I'm sure you are," Roy replied sharply. His voice tightened as he glanced at the clock, watching as the hands of time ticked against him. Falman had returned almost an hour ago, ranting that Ed had given him the slip. Immediately, he wanted to scour the village for her and bring her back to their quaint home, kicking and screaming-anything to ensure that she was safe.

"There's a leak somewhere along the chain of command here. I'm looking into it."

"That's not good enough, Maes! We're working on borrowed time here. I'm sure it won't be long before our greeting party's absence will be questioned and what's more, these people knew our names, our capacity as State Alchemists; any idea how that happened, Hughes?"

"I said I'm looking into that."

"Look a little harder, Hughes!" Roy couldn't help the explosion of emotion as the image of Ed bruised and limping to save him replayed in his thoughts. Seething, he continued, "We were nearly killed all because of your insane obsession over my love life. How about you concentrate on the job at hand and give the cupid act a rest."

"Will do," Hughes answered dully, "I'll relay the information as soon as I have it."

Roy exhaled, "Hughes…"

"No, you're right, Roy. I should be more concerned with the situation at hand." Hughes' quiet tone was eerily hollow. Gone was the mirth and joviality that had been his hallmark for as long as Roy had known him. Suddenly, Roy felt every bit of the bastard Ed had dubbed him to be.

"Maes, I'm…I'm just worried that this will spiral out of control. We've already been side swiped by this surprise attack-"

"More of a reason to do my job," Hughes interrupted. "I'll contact Lieutenant Hawkeye if something comes up."

"Maes…"

"Just…Just be careful, Roy, alright?"

And with that, Hughes was gone.

Roy hung up the phone and turned to face his subordinates as they stared at him dumbfounded. Havoc raised his hand and Roy sighed wearily, "What is it, Jean?"

Havoc smirked knowingly, "So this is confirmation on the stich between you and the Chief?"

Roy regarded his most trusted soldiers with a slight smirk and a nod, "I guess you can say that."

"You never did like doing things the easy way," Falman added petulantly.

Roy laughed.

Truer words had never been spoken.


	12. Interception

**Warning: Violence/ language**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, not making a dime…**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Interception**

Ed had walked the streets of the surprisingly bustling village, preoccupied with the expression she'd caught on Roy's face as she hobbled out of the home, her determination and anger pushing her forward despite the unnatural pain that pulsated the length of her back. She'd been hasty in her decision to recon the village on her own but she couldn't stand the unnecessary concern shining in his midnight blue eyes. She wasn't some wilting flower or damsel in distress who needed a strapping man to protect her every move. She was an able bodied state alchemist, one who'd survived numerous battles and an ambush on the train. She was smart enough to spot trouble before it came for her and was strong enough to face any adversity, injury be damned.

No, she didn't need protection.

She needed understanding.

She grimaced as she stepped forward, the pain roaring to life as if to contradict her musings. As much as she wanted to say she wasn't weakened by her injured back, she couldn't fake the torturous agony that accosted every step. Instead of bending a knee to it, she'd been proactive and fashioned herself a cane out of a discarded piece of plywood she'd found upon her arrival. The extra support gave her little relief but at this point, anything was better than nothing.

 _If Roy were here, he'd insist that you take it easy. Or probably carry you, the charming bastard._

Ed growled under her breath. Though she was loathed to admit it, she'd wished for his presence, if only to take her mind away from the persistent soreness. But the decision had been made and she couldn't afford to waste time lamenting something that wasn't going to happen. Besides, Roy was probably knee deep in an inane conversation with Hughes, a hair's breath away from toasting the safe house.

A small chuckle erupted as she ambled forward, the pained smile spreading thinly across her lips. Having to deal with Hughes and his lunacy was a right and proper punishment for having the audacity to actually send Falman to watch over her. She'd spotted him as she entered the village, standing near the small, unassuming fountain that stood as its epicenter. If his goal was to remain inconspicuous, he'd failed miserably; she wasn't looking for him but had easily pinpointed him through the throngs of villagers as they went about their business. His aimless loitering coupled with his height and distrustful glare would make anyone suspicious and just as she'd thought, he'd attracted his fair share of inquisitive stares.

Of course his keen observation skills came in handy; he'd picked her out quite easily and moved swiftly to recover her. Ed had turned away from him quickly, hustling toward the nexus of the hectic activity of the market. If she were lucky enough, the tireless merchants would peddle their wares, encumbering his path. She had glanced back a couple of times to see the crowd swallowing him, his exasperated expression projecting his frustration. With a triumphant grin, she had moved on, finally lucid enough to focus on the reconnaissance mission.

She hadn't found anything of worth yet; most of the villagers regarded her with a genteel smile and an agreeable disposition, merely nodding in greetings as they went their way. As she continued, she'd garnered a couple incredulous glances from a few of the younger villagers, their soft snickers and whispers making Ed self-conscious. She could only imagine what they thought of her appearance; with her hair butchered, lingering bruises, and a rickety cane, they probably thought her to be a derelict transient roaming the streets begging for money.

As the crowd of youngsters passed, she looked toward the row of houses further down the street to see a tall figure standing just outside of the shadowed alley a newspaper in hand. He was the epitome of suspicion as he lingered; his hat was pulled low over his brow and the collar of his top coat was flipped up concealing everything but his eyes. His piercing gaze shifted from the newspaper to her as if gauging her next move. Like Falman, his attempt at discretion was sorely lacking.

Emboldened by his obvious ploy for attention, Ed approached cautiously, her hand tightening on her cane. She smiled thinly as she raised her hand in greetings, watching as he shifted his stance. Her heart thumped against her chest as a twinge of pain shot up the length of her back. If he turned out to be someone other than a friendly stranger, she'd have a tough time defending herself.

 _More of a reason you should've waited for Mustang._

As if she would ever cop to needing that wet blanket.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me," Ed called out as she closed in on him. The closer she got, the more she saw; the contrasting shadows shifted as he emerged into the warm sunlight, giving her a better view. The hesitation had abated slightly. Surely, if he were planning anything, he wouldn't have risked such exposure. She smiled more, hoping her attempt at cordiality would conceal the immeasurable pain coursing through her body. "I think I'm lost."

He folded the newspaper under his arm and regarded her with a slight bow, "I'll try my best, Miss. What are you looking for?"

Ed was at a loss for words as he pushed his hat backwards, away from his brow, completely exposing his face. His luminous gunmetal grey eyes sparkled as a wide, charming smile made berth across his lips, exposing a hint of gleaming white teeth. Her eyes quickly flitted from his straight but short black hair down to his strong jaw that emphasized his handsome appearance. She'd seen his clothing as she approached, taking notice of the straight lines of the black suit underneath the top coat. He wore a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned but that did little to diminish his distinguished aura. She couldn't help but compare him to Roy. Her brow lifted as his gaze seemed to shift from decorous to flirtatious, no doubt thinking that she was making a move on him.

Ed sobered quickly. "I, uh, I need a barber."

His eyes flickered over her head before meeting hers once more, "You mean a stylist, right?"

"No, I meant a barber." Ed huffed as she gestured to her hair, "this is way beyond styling."

He laughed lightly and shook his head, "My, you are definitely a stranger." He extended his hand toward her, "My name's Donovan."

Ed looked at his hand and then back up to him, searching his eyes for any sign of deceit. When she found none, she reciprocated, "Ilya Smyth. My husband and I just arrived in the area yesterday. Today is my first day in the village."

"Ah, so a traveler then," Donovan remarked languidly, "where did ya come from?"

"Northwest from here, a small town called Resembool." Ed let go of his hand and shifted her gaze slightly to see that the streets were nearly deserted. Refocusing, she added, "Been there most of my life. Aric decided it was time to move on though, too many memories to keep alive."

"Resembool," he answered back, "I've heard of that place. Our little village must be a disappointment to you and your husband." Donovan glanced around coolly, "Your husband's a bold man, letting such a beautiful woman roam the dusty streets of Soltis alone."

A furious flush of heat rose in Ed's cheeks as she glanced away. Although she thought Donovan was full of shit, his affable nature and charm were just as transparent as Mustang's. Those wiles were only used if there was something to gain. She'd play the part until she'd gotten what she wanted.

"Well, I don't know about that," she tittered lightly, "it's not like there's a villain hiding around every corner, right?"

"You never know," he responded offhandedly, "a beautiful woman, stranger to the village… Some would take that as an invitation." Donovan moved closer, almost towering over her, his eyes darkening. "Not to mention you seem to be…injured."

She nearly chuckled at his attempt to frighten her, merely shaking her head as she glanced away, "Looks can be deceiving, Donovan. You see an infirm woman before you, right?" When he nodded, she quickly transmuted her cane into a long staff and swung out, barely missing his head. When he gasped, she grinned impishly, "But you'd never guess that I'm pretty good with my hands."

Donovan lifted his hat and scratched his head, his eyes steady on the staff as she transmuted it back to a cane and returned it to its resting position. He huffed, "Well, be it far from me to assume anything, Ms. Ilya." With a congenial smile, he offered his arm, "Looks to me that I'm probably the safest one between the two of us at the moment."

"Refreshing, isn't it?"

"I'll say," he replied as he patted her hand, "it's a load off of me, that's for sure."

He gently guided her, taking the appropriate measures to account for her unsteady gait. Ed glanced up at him as he spoke more about himself, the region, its people, observing how his gorgeous grey eyes lit with enthusiasm even as his voice remained warm and modest. They'd navigated the twist and turns of the village streets in a slow, almost lethargic manner, enjoying the beautiful day. Minutes easily segued into hours, their lively conversation veering away from pertinent information and drifting into the more personal aspects. Initially, she'd sized him up, hastily comparing him to Roy and his insufferable arrogance. If anything, he was the exact opposite; instead of the bloated ego and ridiculous vanity, Donovan was surprisingly meek and relatable.

And it didn't hurt that he was devilishly handsome.

Yet, as much as she enjoyed the tranquil flow of their conversation, there was this pervading sense of loss that reverberated within Ed. It was as if the tenuous connection between her and Mustang was hanging on by a weakened thread and with each step taken, the taut pull threatened to snap. Of course, she was being silly but she wondered why it couldn't be as simple as a conversation between like minds. Why was there a burden of expectation? Why couldn't they just exist, learn each other step by step?

"A penny for your thoughts," Donovan intoned quietly. His hand covered hers completely, its warmth inviting. She looked up to see his bemused smile; his brow lifted slightly, "You've been pretty quiet for a while now. Have I overstepped my bounds?"

"What are you…no, you haven't Donovan. I've enjoyed our little walk. I've learned a lot about Soltis and incidentally, about you. I can't thank you enough for your time." She lifted her hand to her hair, just as her stomach growled lightly. The sun had risen above them and now traveled toward the west, indicating that it was well past the lunch hour. "Looks like I'll have to find the barber another time."

"Where are my manners," he answered hastily as he quickened his step, "we've surely missed lunch. But I know just the spot." Ed found it difficult to keep up, the excruciating pain that coursed up and down her back becoming unbearable. It had grown to a terrible crescendo during their walk but she'd pushed away the agony, hoping that she could see more of the town. She was genuinely intrigued by both him and Soltis that she'd forgotten the nature of her mission.

But now, the pain had reached horrific heights.

"Donovan… my back…" She struggled mightily, attempting to pull away from him even as he countered, throwing all his weight into jerking her closer to him. He turned to face her, the charming smile replaced with a cold, callous smirk, his jovial grey eyes filled with uninhibited wrath.

"Oh, don't worry, Edaline," he said as he stopped moving forward. Ed readied herself for the inevitable blow, her eyes hardening as Donovan raised his clenched fist. He struck her soundly across the face, her head rocketing backward as she crumbled in his arms. Darkness began to encroach on her as his sinister laugh echoed in her ear. "I know just the spot."


	13. Impetuous

**Warning: Language and possible OOC-ness.**

 **A/N: Inspiration left rather quickly after that chapter but it is back with a vengeance now. Look for another chapter soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Impetuous**

Waiting had never been his strong suit and it was even less tolerable after three days of staring at the door, willing it to open. He'd tried to stay busy; killing time between the safe house and the village, Roy spent those days in constant motion as if stopping would somehow confirm the unavoidable conclusion. Each night, the preternatural silence had resonated in the stillness of the home, fueling his melancholy and eating away at his resolve, further unnerving him as he spent his hours staring into the lithe flames dancing against the stoned hearth. Another time, perhaps another place, the warm, crackling fire would have comforted him but her absence weighed heavily on his heart and he couldn't pull his thoughts away from that dangerous precipice of reality. No matter the evidence to the contrary, he had to believe that she was alright. Anything else would drive him insane.

He wanted to believe Ed's tenacity would serve her well despite the stiffness in her gait or her attempts to hide the shadowed, distressed expression that had taken up residence in her luminous eyes that day. Even with her stout determination, Ed would've been taken unawares. As capable as she had proven herself to be, she couldn't fight against physiology.

Roy clenched his fist tightly, his expression drifting from passive to furious with each crackle of the flame. Oddly, it sounded as if he'd lost faith in her, in her persistent ability to overcome any obstacle. A tuft of air escaped his lips as he exhaled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. If she'd caught even a hint of his doubts, she'd soundly kick his ass.

A soft grin eased across his lips at the thought of Ed's fiery reprisal. He'd welcomed the dressing down if only she'd come back.

Roy shot to his feet quickly, taking to pacing to keep the self-depreciation and despondency at bay. Blaming himself for his ignorance was unproductive- instead, he focused what he did know. His search through the village and interactions with the locals in the attempts to glean any information had yielded nothing of worth; no one had seen or heard of an Ilya Smyth. Just today, he'd been fortunate enough to run into a group of children who'd mentioned that they'd seen a woman hobbling through the streets, disheveled and wondering around as if she were lost. When Roy pressed them further, the story quickly dovetailed into the realm of fantasy as each of the youngsters posited their own theories of covert missions and adventure. He'd left them to their ruminations, their taunting, fading laughter inciting impetuous thoughts. The urge to sow the fires of retribution through the streets of the sleepy village had prodded at his sensibilities- and he would've acted on them- if he hadn't committed to the idea that Ed would soon return.

Hours later, he'd taken to staring into the fireplace, cultivating his dark thoughts.

Now, the need to act pulsated in through his veins. It hadn't mattered that Ed had seemingly disappeared without a trace, he ached for a reckoning, any reason to release his scourge on the unassuming. A quiet contempt rose as many faces appeared in his thoughts; familiar bespectacled green eyes, calm whisky brown, hollow grey, mischievous blue, serious brown, but most of all, the pulsating golden orbs that shined with promise, teased him every time he closed his eyes. He wanted to blame them all for the emptiness that now resonated within him, taunting him, mocking the impenetrable façade of strength he'd carefully erected so long ago. Blaming them, blaming Ed hadn't lasted long but it had been better than wallowing in the shadows of despair. He wasn't accustomed to sitting idle, useless, and ignorant. He wanted… _needed_ movement. He wanted action. He wanted anything to expend the never ending flow of building fury. But more than anything, he wanted Ed, safe in his arms.

Roy abruptly stopped pacing, his body stiffening as he just stood in the middle the room. Realization flooded his thoughts as his eyes stared out into nothingness, the words he'd spoken to her three days ago surfacing.

" _I feel as if I'm on borrowed time with you, Edaline…"_

Roy clenched his teeth and ran a rough hand through his hair, despising the hopelessness that echoed in his thoughts. They'd been at this for too long for regrets yet, still the same, he'd been too busy at playing against the truth to realize his reality. He loved Ed- more than he could ever be comfortable with-and now she was gone.

Taking to pacing again, he spoke aloud, "I'll give it one more day. I'll go to Soltis one more time." A plan began to form, each determined thought pulling him through the mire of desperation. He'd scour every darkened corner for any clue; he'd turn that village inside out and then set it aflame for good measure- all to find _her_.

Then, depending on his success, he'd return to Central and face Hughes- the outcome of that inevitable meeting unpredictable. For if he'd truly lost Ed, there would be nothing to stop him from assuaging his grief in a most vicious manner.

Roy had spent the rest of his night planning for the next day, refusing to let sleep take him under. He'd traveled that fruitless path twice before, each time rousing from the same nightmare, sweat laden and his heart pulsating violently in his chest. He'd pay for his self-imposed insomnia later when he'd set sight and arms on Ed. Until then, he'd push through.

He'd prepared a kettle full of coffee and refilled his mug numerous times throughout the night, bringing each steaming cup to the table as he plotted, sitting the unassuming dish among the numerous pages of words and rudimentary sketches of the village. He'd already detailed the people he'd met, compiling information and demographics. With each name, he'd filed away their appearance, general disposition, and considered the impression each of them gave. There was one, a Donovan Townsend, that caught his eye but in his haste to move on, he hadn't said much to the younger man before turning his focus elsewhere.

Roy sipped on the dark brew, picking up the piece of paper that held what little information he'd gleaned from him. He eyed it with a certain amount of trepidation, an eerie sensation flooding his veins. He placed the mug down and closed his eyes exhaling slowly, careful not to allow himself to fall into the ether of complacency. Little idiosyncrasies began to surface out of the darkness like the way Donovan would answer his questions, his tone playful, even derisive, or the faint hint of a knowing smirk. Now that he'd thought harder, the younger man's peculiar behavior wasn't as subtle as he'd been led to believe. There had been a deceptive glint in his grey eyes…hadn't it?

"You're losing it, Mustang," Roy muttered as he rubbed his eyes roughly. Leaned back in the chair and opened his eyes, his gaze focused on the ceiling. He was projecting, likely because he was toeing the edge of exhaustion and distraction. The man was simply eccentric, or even addled.

Three sharp knocks jolted Roy out of his reverie and he shot out of the chair quickly, stuffing his right hand into his pocket and pulling out his gloves. He donned them swiftly and pulled them taut as his long stride ended at the door, glancing at the clock that hung on the opposite wall.

Close to three o'clock in the morning.

No one except his team knew he was there and he doubted they'd risk making contact even at this late hour. He composed himself, dropping his right arm to his side, his index finger resting on his thumb. If they were friendly, they'd get the fright of their live, if not…well, he'd be spending the rest of his night cleaning up his mess. Still the same, he was poised for action.

Another knock sounded, a bit softer than the last. Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he reached to unlock the door.

"Please…"

At the familiar voice, he jerked the door open on impulse. An unexpected rush of relief coursed through his body and he reached out to pull her into his arms, clutching her close. He could feel her arms rise hesitantly before encircling his waist, tightening with every second that passed. Soft cries filled the space between them and Roy brought her closer. Fighting back the tears of joy that threatened to spill, he squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping that this wasn't an illusion. The quiet tears shed mingled with the faint crackling of the fireplace, lending to a resounding, peaceful silence, the questions forgotten as they held each other. Roy released a shaky breath, unable to fathom letting her go.

Ed had come home.

* * *

The pain was unbearable yet she had to continue down the dusty path, shrouded unnerving darkness, unable to remember how she'd gotten to that point. She'd awakened hours before just on the outskirts of the village with torrents of pain cascading down her back. After taking time to acclimate herself to the surroundings, she'd guessed at the direction, completely turned around by the inky darkness. She'd only seen the terrain during the daylight hours and was uncertain that she was even facing the right direction but she'd started walking, shuffling, mulling over her muddled thoughts. There wasn't much she remembered; a flash of affable grey eyes and a pleasant smile, snippets of taunting laughter, coldness, pain, and fright…shards of a shattered memory that held no context.

The more she tried to force the pieces together, the more she suffered. Her head had felt heavy on her shoulders, the terrible thumping at her temples coupled with the debilitating torture she'd experienced with each step threatened to incapacitate her. She'd wandered through the darkness at a hopeless pace, despondent. Although she didn't know the hour, the serenity of the darkness precluded any chance of someone happening by. And if it did, she hazarded a guess that it wouldn't be favorable. She was exhausted and riddled with pain; any attempts to engage in a fight would likely result in her death.

And she wasn't ready to die just yet.

The thought of _him_ became her motivation and she pressed on through the pain, the despair, hoping that she would somehow find her way back to _him_.

After what had seemed like an eternity, she'd made her way, her eyes settling on the light emanating from the home, the faint familiarity propelling her forward. If this wasn't where _he_ was, at least she'd have a place to rest.

The closer she got, the more her heart raced. The faint scent of fire infused her with her last vestiges of strength, the lazy tendril of smoke filtering out of the bricked chimney spurning a well of anticipation. She smiled faintly as she shuffled faster, the images of the flame mingling with his dark blue eyes filling with an odd wistfulness, something she'd never acknowledge much less admit. But the need to be held, to be assured churned within her, provoking these heightened emotions. She didn't know how she knew but _he_ was there, waiting and the urgency to see him became paramount, regardless of the risks involved.

When she'd finally approached the door, she held her fist aloft, hesitating slightly. Quickly, she ran her hand over her head, frowning at the disproportionate lengths…hadn't she gone to get her hair cut? She tried to remember but was circumvented by the pain that accompanied the white haze and relented. She'd worry about that later. As for now, she concentrated on the task before her.

Striking the door in three sharp, successive knocks, she waited, shifting her weight precariously in an attempt to position herself in an advantageous angle. Her body wouldn't last but damn if she would just sit by idly and let them kill her. The returning silence ate at her resolve and she knocked again, this time softly as she leaned her head against the cool wood.

"Please…" she breathed outwardly.

 _Please be my salvation…_

Then, it happened.

At once, she was surrounded by his familiar scent, his strength, his warmth. She faltered briefly, unwilling to consign herself to the possibility of his presence was merely a fanciful thought wrought by fevered delusions. It wasn't until he tightened his embrace that she gave in, encircling her arms around him and holding him tightly. He was tangible proof that she'd survived the fugue, that the confusing darkness was a thing of the past.

"Ed," he croaked, "Y-you're back."

He sounded as if his shattered hope had been renewed, as if he'd been gifted with what he'd lost. That warm feeling, that sense of security she'd been searching for fell enveloped her and she smiled as she anchored herself to him. He pulled her closer and the tears began. She tried mightily to keep them in check, only allowing soft sniffles to escape, denying the need for release. When he pulled away from her, she nearly cried out, only stopping when the warmth caressed her cheek. The protective gesture eased her uncertainty but it wasn't enough to quell the concern she saw in his eyes. "Are you okay, Ed? Are you hurt?"

Ed grasped his arm, if for nothing but to hold it in place. She smiled as a tear traveled down her cheek, swiping at it as her misplaced pride surfaced briefly, "I'm…I'm fine, really." His eyes searched hers for any hints of untruth, darkening somewhat at her attempts to cover her uncharacteristic jubilance. She bent her lips inward and shook her head slightly, careful not to trigger another numbing headache. "Just tired; I've been wandering around for hours."

Roy pulled her into the home and closed the door behind her before taking her arm and leading her to the couch, his eyes never leaving hers. She frowned slightly, unsure of why he would be this despondent, this clingy- if anything, she'd expected a dressing down the likes of which she'd never seen. She **did** defy him, leaving him to face Hughes as penance for his haughtiness- surliness was what she'd expected, not this vulnerable display of emotion.

He helped her to sit and she exhaled loudly as the pressure on her back eased. More tears welled as she settled, reveling in the welcomed softness of the cushions. She opened her eyes slowly, sinking into the lush pillows,feeling as the weariness finally caught up to her. She smiled faintly as he knelt before her, his hand reaching to caress her cheek once more.

"Where have you been, Edaline?" There was no condemnation in his query, only strained interest. She grasped his hand and tightened her grip and he shook his head, "I went into the village to look for you. You weren't there…it's like you disappeared."

Ed frowned. The desperation in his voice was odd and seemed out of place, especially for the limited amount of time she'd been out. "I woke up just on the outskirts of Soltis a few hours ago." A tuft of air escaped her lips as she canted her head slightly, "I know it's late but it's only been since this morning."

Roy released her hand and stood quickly, the soft, vulnerable look in his eyes stealing away. He stared outwardly, the stern ridge of his brow furrowing deeper. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled softly, "Ed, you've been missing for three days."

"Three days? I haven't been missing for three days. It's been twelve hours, tops!"

"Try seventy-two," he responded dryly. He began to move toward the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at her, "We're done here. We're going back to Central."

Ed shot to her feet, despite the flaring pain, "No, we can't! Steward's still out there. We're not done."

"Our cover's blown and you can't account for seventy-two hours," Roy challenged, "I'd say that constitutes as a failure."

"We haven't had the chance to look, Roy!" Ed countered. She stalked toward him, grimacing with every step. He turned to face her and she stood toe to toe with him, annoyed with the smug obstinacy she saw within his eyes. "You may be content to turn tail and run but I'm not giving up! We were sent here for a reason, Colonel, commissioned to fulfill a duty given to us by our Furher…"

"I didn't know you held our leader in such high regard."

His condescending tone was unbearable, yet she stood her ground, "He can kiss my ass. I don't give a fuck about him. But what I do care about is my word. My word is my bond, Mustang. I'm not backing down!"

"You and your foolish pride will lead to ruination, Edaline." His stern expression eased slightly and he reached to cup her cheek, "You were gone for three days, Ed. Three days of nothing, no word, no hint, no sign from you. Do you know…do you know what that's done to me?"

Ed's fury cooled quickly and she leaned into his touch, "I get it, you were worried and I'm glad you care but we can't just leave. Steward's still at large."

"We'll find a way, Ed." Roy stepped closer and pulled her into his arms, "Right now, your safety is the only thing I care about. We're going back to Central and we'll figure out where you've been."

In the wake of her expended fury, she leaned into his body and exhaled wearily, "Hughes isn't going to be happy."

"To borrow your words, 'he can kiss my ass'."

A small chuckle left her as she looked up at him, losing herself in his concerned gaze. She couldn't confess what she'd known to be true, that she loved him, had loved him. She couldn't lend a voice to something she'd longed for. The inability to do so confounded and annoyed her but she had no more energy left to deal with it.

Turning her head inward, she snuggled into his chest more, "Take me to bed, Colonel. We have a train to catch tomorrow." The pleasant rumble in his chest reverberated through her and she smiled more, "Get your head out of the gutter, you perv."

"Wasn't even a thought," he answered softly.


	14. Imperceptible

Chapter 14- Imperceptible

The mid afternoon sun streamed through the open window, a cool breeze gently rustling her newly shorn locks. Afternoons like this were usually difficult to come by; if she weren't in the middle of a case, she was finishing a case. And if, by some chance, she had absolutely nothing to do, she killed time in Mustang's office, mounting an effective salvo to fluster the older man. Lazy days like this never happen.

Never, that is, until they'd returned to from their botched mission.

A stiff groan escaped Ed's lips as she tried to get comfortable, shifting slightly and earning a bolt of sharp pain for her troubles. Even faced with the agony, she couldn't manage to sit still to save her life. If she wasn't shifting her weight, she was thrumming her fingers against the sill or pulling at her shortened locks, or picking at the already threadbare pillow that could do without more threads loosened.

Feathers spilled out into her lap and she smacked her lips as she tossed it away from her- if it managed to hit something…well, then that would give her something to do, wouldn't it?

She listened for a second and grimaced.

Absolutely nothing.

She should've been grateful for the respite, for the time to rest and regroup, especially after the clusterfuck that was Soltis. But she'd never functioned well without action and boredom, it seemed, made her fidgety…and irritable… and tetchy. She ached to do something, anything to break up the monotony that had become her life.

But there was nothing, nothing but silence and cool breezes.

Her displacement, her ire born out of this tedious existence was _his_ entire fault.

She should've known that _he_ would do this, _he_ would outright demand that she be taken to the hospital, _he_ would order her to allow them to check her out, and when the diagnosis had been handed down, he was the one to issue a directive, placing her on indefinite medical leave.

Ed exhaled laboriously as she leaned her elbows against the sill, resting her chin in her hand as she gazed at the milling citizens, a deep frown surfacing. She was envious of those who walked the streets, the collective din of a bustling city adding to her despondency. She craved interaction, longed to be a part of the lifeblood of Central. The rumbling engines and intermittent horns mingling ate at her resolve and she groaned as she shot to her feet, the throbbing pain roaring back to life a firm reminder of why she'd been condemned to whittle away her life at this window. She hissed as she reached to caress her back, bemoaning the moment she'd faced that brute of a man on the train. Ed cringed as she lowered herself back down slowly, her eyes easing shut as she settled, a soft exhale escaping her lips. She stayed like that for a while, letting the pulsating ache to die down before shifting minutely into a more comfortable position.

She was in this predicament because of her mistakes, because she allowed a moment of weakness to cloud her judgment.

What she wouldn't give to kick that guy's ass again.

It wouldn't solve her current predicament but the thought of expending some of that pent up frustration did her a world of good.

Ed leaned her head back and opened her eyes, turning her gaze to the clear blue sky. With each breath taken, the fury dissipated leaving her in a dismal state. She knew it was a waste of time and effort to be angry at Roy, especially since he'd been looking out for her best interests. The only thing that would get her back to work was rest and allowing her back to heal.

She could deal with that… if it wasn't so goddamned dull. Watching paint dry was a party compared to whatever this was.

"Rest and relaxation my ass," Ed huffed as she shifted her sights to the storefronts below her. Her attention was caught by the butcher pushing through the door of his shop with an angry scowl. Ed leaned forward slightly, her lips turned upward into a faint smile. Since taking up her perch, the muted drama between the butcher and the flower shop played out daily, perfectly timed to shatter the lull. "Must be three o'clock," Ed mused as she smiled wider.

Sure enough, the flower shop attended made her appearance, her own visage one of distrust and rage. Ed didn't know why they fought all the time but it served as great entertainment in an otherwise mundane day. She watched as the butcher ranted, throwing his hands up in a grand gesture while the attendant focused her attention on an arrangement, provoking an even louder response. The one sided confrontation lasted all of five minutes before they gave up and returned to their respective shops.

A tuft of laughter escaped her lips as she shook her head, "They should go ahead and just sleep with each other. It will solve all of their problems." Surprisingly, Roy's sly smile and deft touch came to mind, the brief memory of that night causing her womb to flutter. She'd been well and good out of it but she distinctly remembered the way his calloused hands felt as they glided against her skin…

She shivered. Memories like that were dangerous, especially for her, especially now.

They did nothing but temper the temptation, to poke at the sleeping bear that was her attraction to the Flame Alchemist. And he hadn't made it any better; after issuing the order for her to rest, he'd taken to visiting her daily, often coming by right as the sun set and leaving close to midnight. During those hours, he'd waited on her hand and foot, making sure she was comfortable and kept her company. They'd talked about any and everything and for once, she didn't feel the urgency she'd felt with him before her injury. Gone were the expectations, the plotting, and the manipulative machinations of a maniac best friend, replaced instead with the true desire to get to know each other on a deeper level. She'd looked forward to his nightly visits, had come to expect the routine they'd fallen into so easily.

Ed exhaled softly and allowed a faint smile to pass before she closed her eyes. Last night, he'd brought her flowers and her favorite stew. She'd eyed the bouquet hesitantly, unsure of what to do with them. No one had ever brought her flowers and yet he had, his genuine smile and earnest gaze cautious if not endearing. For so long, she'd been used to his arrogant confidence- this new side of him was oddly intriguing and highly potent.

She could finally admit that she was ready to confess that she was in love with Roy and that scared the shit out of her. As much as she admitted it, however, saying the words to him was a battle yet waged. Every night, she'd come closer and closer only to back away at the last minute. If he'd had any inclination that she was reticent to take that step, he hadn't let on; he'd simply toss her a devastating smirk and bid her a good night.

Ever the thoughtful gentleman, he was.

Ed covered her eyes with her fingertips a small tuft of laughter escaping her lips. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the images of the past month flooded her mind. From Maes' crazed attempts to hook them up to her own collusions it seemed as if it had all converged to form this perfect storm of kismet. Soltis, however, had been the turning point.

Intermittent flashes of that morning assaulted her and she winced against the growing tension in her temples. Anytime she'd thought about the sleepy village, the headaches would start and she'd endure the sharp pain in silence. She'd finally figured out that if she'd left those memories alone, the headaches would lessen leaving her hollow. Something was missing, something important but she wasn't willing to try her luck against the debilitating headaches. She didn't need any more time on her hands.

The clock chimed on the half hour and Ed shook off the lingering echoes of a dwindling headache, careful to stretch as so not to aggravate her back. Roy would be around in a couple of hours. If he saw how capable she was of handling herself, maybe he'd rescind the medical leave and let her get back to work.

Steward was still at large and although they hadn't incurred any interference on their way back to Central, Ed's instincts were screaming at her. This was far from over and his absence was merely the calm before the storm.

The phone rang, shattering the tranquil silence. It was probably Roy calling to ask what she wanted for dinner. She chuckled at the answer she wanted to give him, imagining him flustered and stumbling over his words. It was rare that she threw him for a loop, admitting that she wanted to engage in every debauched act he could think of would surely do the trick.

"If I told him that, I'd never get him to leave," she mused as she reached the telephone. She picked it up and spoke into the receiver, her smile fading. Seconds later, she laid the receiver down and walked away.


	15. Implode

**Warning: Language**

Chapter 15-Implode

Roy finished the report and absently pushed it away, blindly reaching for another. He chanced a glance at the clock situated just above his door, disappointed to find that only a mere half hour had passed since he'd started in on the ever present mountain of paperwork. The tranquil silence was deceptive, even the gentle scrape of his pen as it glided across the paper had lulled him into a false sense of security, leading him to believe he'd finish the day on time and unscathed. If he could just get through the rest of the afternoon undisturbed he could get through at least half of the stack before four, having at least an hour to prepare for his evening. Dinner, as it had been for the past two weeks, was something he looked forward to and with good reason. For a few hours every night, he had her all to himself- no pretenses, no conniving plots, and no interference- just her.

Now if only he could make it to the end of the day without disruptions…

Ten minutes later, the door burst open revealing his maniacal best friend. And just like that, his plans had grinded to an effective halt. Roy dropped his pen and propped his elbows on the desk, cradling his head in his hands. He was used to Maes' unannounced visits and even humored him more times than he would like to admit but at the moment, he had only one goal in mind: getting to Edaline.

Hughes closed the door and took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs, his smug smirk aggravating Roy even more. As if he didn't have enough to do already- he didn't have time to lollygag with him.

Yet…

"Sooo…how's the little lady doing?" Maes chuckled as he turned and regarded Roy with a goofy smile. It was evident in the mischievous glint in his eyes that he was about to say something stupid, something that would probably make him regret ever setting eyes on the bespectacled man. "Dinner plans again? What are you bringing this time, Roy?"

Roy massaged his eyes considering the merits of roasting his meddlesome best friend but decided against it. It was simple, really, all he had to do was engage him for a while, toss about a few insults and listen to him prattle on about his beautiful wife and darling daughter- both of whom Roy adored – and then summarily dismiss him.

At least, that was the plan.

"As if I'd tell you," Roy replied stonily. "Don't you have something you should be investigating?"

"Oh gobs of things, but this … this is more important than all of that," Maes answered dismissively. He leaned toward the desk and eyed him over the rim of his glasses, "You and Ed are finally making some progress."

"Your idiocy is staggering, Hughes," Roy shot back. He took up his pen and began writing, waiting for Hughes to lob a smart ass remark his way. He didn't have to wait long.

"What's staggering is how quickly you've domesticated. Dinner…buying her flowers… it's almost as if you're courting her proper."

"You've lost what little mind you had," Roy mumbled. He gripped the pen tighter as he wrote his strokes so deep and strong that he'd nearly torn the report in two. Not bothering to look up, he continued, "Is this what you do all day long? Does Gracia know about your little obsession?"

"Yes and while she doesn't exactly condone it, she understands my motives." Maes' glib reply infuriated him even more and he fought to remain composed.

 _Just humor him and he'll leave…eventually._

"Like you need a reason," Roy answered back with a slick smirk, "I'm eternally grateful that she's so tolerable of a lunatic like you."

"You misspeak my good man," Hughes laughed heartily. He ran his hands through his hair and threw a quick wink at him, "A mastermind is more like it. You wouldn't believe the amount of work it took to make _this_ happen."

"And by _this_ you mean Ed laid up on medical leave for Truth knows how long?" He lifted his eyes to meet his friend's scowl, the subtle lift of his brow a sort of challenge. "Or could you possibly mean the fucked up mission that could've killed us all? Is that what you mean, oh mighty mastermind?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Don't press your luck, Hughes," Roy warned. Despite their years long friendship, the tenuous truce they'd struck the moment he'd set foot back in Central was fleeting at best. Maes had put Ed in the line of fire only to serve as a means to an end, used her as a pawn in his ridiculous game. He wasn't sure that he would be able to readily forgive him for that slight- even if it were in his best interests. Maes' swift contrition was his only saving grace.

"Hey, I'm only stating truths here," Maes offered, "You two have the chance to grow closer without all the interference."

"Interference such as Ed missing for seventy-two hours, or her inability to account for said hours?"

"Semantics… I'm sure there's a perfect explanation…"

Roy hadn't had the opportunity to react to his asinine reasoning before Riza burst into the office unannounced. He didn't miss the fact that his fingers were poised to snap. Averting his attention away from Hughes, he regarded her with a stern gaze, "Lieutenant?"

He watched as her eyes, wide and almost frantic, shifted between him and Hughes. Behavior like this was unusual for Riza and if he were truthful with himself, he'd readily admit that it made him uneasy.

"Sir… there's been an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Roy asked as he shot to his feet. When she didn't immediately reply, he asked again, "What kind of incident, Hawkeye?"

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. After a moment, she answered, "There are reports of an attack…The Furher was at Central Square when…when…"

Annoyed, he barked, "Spit it out, Lieutenant!"

Her response was immediate, "His convoy was attacked. Reports have stated that it was a rogue alchemist who remains at large." Riza paused briefly only to shift her focus to Hughes, "Several of Furher Bradley's escorts were killed. The order has gone out for all alchemists and able bodied soldiers to join in the effort in capturing the suspect. You were especially requested, Colonel."

"Steward," Hughes interjected breathlessly as he turned to Roy. "After two weeks, he finally makes his move."

"He's calling us out," Roy added as he slipped his hands in his pocket. He pulled out his gloves and slid them on, pulling them taut as he rounded his desk, heading for the door. He passed Hughes, only looking back at him when he noticed that he hadn't moved. Roy stopped and turned to him fully, a wry smile making berth across his lips. "Sitting this one out?"

"There's no need for me to get into a pissing match with a rogue alchemist. I'll leave the heavy lifting to you." Hughes moved to leave, tossing Roy a sinister smirk, "Leave me something I can deal with, Mustang."

Roy chuckled, "I can't promise you a thing, Major." They both walked out into the outer office where his men were waiting. He nodded and they moved into action, filing out of the door in an orderly fashion. Roy followed, glancing back at Hughes as he paused at the door, "Call Ed and let her know that I'm going to be late for dinner."

"Are those wedding bells I hear?"

"You're certifiably insane."

"And you're hopelessly in love but you don't hear me complaining."

Unable to deny Hughes' assertion, Roy merely shook his head and walked out, calling back to Hughes, "Just make the damn call, Hughes."

As he made his way down the corridor, he imagined Ed would be disappointed at his tardiness. His only recourse was to take care of this little…mishap as quick as possible and pray she understood. If not then he was sure he could make it up to her.

* * *

Deafening booms filled the air as they traveled the passing landscape merely a blur. Roy caught Hawkeye's stern visage through the rearview as the car careened forward, her lips thin as she concentrated on the task at hand, slinging the wheel to take a sharp left turn. Roy grunted as his body was flung into the door, almost ready to take her to task for her reckless driving before a plume of smoke caught his eye. As if timed, another boom filled the air along with the mournful wail of sirens, the cacophony of sounds taking him back to a dark moment in his past. Roy closed his eyes tightly as the echoes of the screams of agony briefly filled his ears. Images of charred corpses and bloodied faces raced through his mind until it focused on one in particular. The young boy, standing in front of him with a rifle, the horror in his war ravaged eyes forever seared into his memory. He could still hear his screams as the flames devoured him, stealing away any hope of a future.

The screams…

The stench of death…

The sea of flames engulfing an entire race of people…

"Colonel!"

Riza's firm voice shattered the shackles of the past, pulling him back into the moment. He opened his eyes to look at Riza before catching a glimpse of the hell in front of him. The pavement was upturned on both sides of the street, several pockets missing as if dug out by an enormous hand. Rock formed pikes peppered the roadway, shooting up from the ground, the long, spindle like structures resembling gravestones in a sprawling cemetery. Buildings were overturned and several bodies littered the street, most of them clad in blue uniforms. Roy sat up and pulled himself closer to get a better look as the car slowly came to a stop as another boom sounded off, the reverberation from its shock shaking the car.

"Fuck, that was close," Roy murmured as Riza cut the engine. He continued to stare out into the vast ruin, his teeth clenched in anger. This was the destructive force of alchemy at work, the annihilation and devastation running in tandem with the all too familiar echoes of violence.

Another boom hit and the bloom of a dust cloud filtered down, no more than a couple of blocks from them. Roy watched as the crumbling buildings tilted slightly, worried that they wouldn't withstand another shock like that. Thankfully, this street was deserted, saved for the fallen, and Roy could only hope that the soldiers had cleared this area of citizens, saving them from the tempest of ferocity of unbalanced alchemy.

A swath of soldiers descended on their location, a blur of the blue uniforms racing forward. Roy wasted no time in reacting, nearly kicking the door open and rising to his feet, pulling his gloves taut as the wind whipped about him, tangling its invisible fingers through his hair. The pungent odor of death and destruction along with the clatter of muffled shots assaulted his senses and he exhaled heavily before taking a step forward, readying himself to enter the fray. This was Steward's work; the unwarranted destruction held his distinct signature.

"Colonel, it's dangerous going in on foot." Riza stood directly behind him as she had in the past, always the voice of reason. Roy half turned and tossed her an effortless smile, not at all surprised to see the firearm in hand and at the ready.

"Make sure to mind your step, Lieutenant," Roy answered blithely. Another deafening boom filled the air and he turned toward the blast, "We're going to finish this quickly."

Riza nodded and followed him deeper into the maelstrom. He couldn't help but feel as if he were leading a lamb to the slaughter. Dismissing the distracting thought, he pressed ahead quickly, meandering through the ruins deftly as if he'd done it all before.

Many years ago…in a blood soaked country he had. He was determined not to let this ending mirror the last.

Silence descended as they plowed further into the fray, the dust hovering around them thickly. A swift wind would be helpful but the air was still as if on the prowl itself. Roy listened for any sound that would point him in the right direction, the crunch of the destroyed pavement under their boots mingling with the muffled groans of the wounded, quickly filling in the void. He cringed at the bodies he passed, many of them staring up at the sky, their sightless eyes forever frozen in horror.

So much loss wrought by one hand.

"Sir…up ahead."

At Riza's warning, Roy stopped moving and lifted his eyes to see someone standing in the middle of the street, the dust billowing around them. He couldn't make out their form clearly but he could see that they wore a long jacket, the panels flapping in the sudden gust of wind. Roy squinted as he took a tentative step forward, his fingers poised to snap. The silhouette was enough to go by; he could've easily taken out the target by the outline of their body but he wanted to see for himself the person responsible for all of this mayhem and if it wasn't Steward, he would use his exceptional interrogation skills to siphon the information from them.

A rallying cry from the opposite end of the street shattered the silence, followed by a loud explosion of sound and fury. His target had turned their back to him, kneeling down as if praying. Roy watched in horror as the spikes shot up out of the pavement and impaled the surge of soldiers, their cries of anguish provoking him into action.

"Get back! It's the Fullmetal Alchemist!" A panicked voice called out as more spikes jutted from the ground.

Roy stopped in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat. Did someone just identify Ed as the aggressor? He squinted even more, grateful that another gale of wind had begun to blow. The target moved quickly, ducking the soldiers lucky enough to have missed their deaths by inches. A brief flash of red caught Roy's eye and he started after them, his heart now in his throat.

It couldn't be…

"Sir…Colonel!" Riza called toward his back. Roy ignored her and continued, following at a clipped pace. The more they ran, the more the dust dissipated, giving Roy a clear view of the jacket flapping in the wind. In the distance, he heard Riza call his name one last time before he turned the corner, coming face to face with the suspect.

They stood still, their shoulders heaving with exertion. Roy slowed his pace as he approached, his hand raised, ready to strike if the situation went south. Years of honing his skills through training and conflicts couldn't have prepared him for what he now faced. He came to a complete stop as his eyes focused on the insignia stitched on the back of the jacket.

The distinct image of the Flammel he'd seen so many times as they rushed into battle, him taking up the rear, supporting her from behind. Roy could feel the tears building as he dropped his hand and moved forward more, unwilling to believe that Ed was responsible for all of this misery. The gravel shifted under his footfalls and her head snapped in his direction, the dust clearing completely. Her short hair moved with the breeze that now blew between them, her long bangs hovering over her piercing golden eyes, a perfect vision of fury.

Roy swallowed thickly, not trusting himself to speak. He couldn't believe…it couldn't be.

"Ed," he whispered softly as she turned toward him fully. She scowled at him, her face etched in absolute rage. He was taken aback by her snarling visage; through numerous conflicts and horrors, he'd never seen her like this, never seen the unadulterated wrath that now overwhelmed her beauty.

A phalanx of soldiers had arrived, standing sentinel behind him, rifles and side arms at the ready. He couldn't appeal to her in a familiar manner in mixed company, his rank and position forcing him to take an authoritative tone.

"Fullmetal, stand down," Roy ordered. She merely stared at him, canting her head slightly as a maniacal smile slowly made berth over her lips. Roy bit back the anger at her obstinate display, wishing she would just comply. She didn't however, and he raised his hand again, his fingers barely touching. "I said stand down, Fullmetal!"

Ed merely smiled widely and clapped, forcing her hands down on the pavement. Roy knew what was coming and darted out of the path of the stoned projectiles. One sliced through his uniform as he dodged out of the way, instinctively snapping his fingers.

Roy cringed at the sound of her distraught cries, knowing that his flames had met their target head on. Once he got to his feet, he glanced back at the remaining soldiers as they approached, their weapons honed in on the now prone body. Roy stepped in front of them and held up a hand to stop their progress as he moved forward, each step feeling as if it were mired in cement. He didn't want to see the anger in her beautiful eyes or the char of his destructive flames marring her soft skin. He didn't want it to be Ed lying on the ground, the Ed that he'd finally admitted to himself that he loved.

His approach was halted by her moving slowly, her hands poised to clap. Roy clenched his teeth tightly as he raised his hand once more, the tension of keeping his fingers still evident in his trembling arm. "Stand down, Elric. I will not hesitate to use extreme measures to stop you."

She didn't move. Roy was grateful for that small miracle. He relaxed his hand as soldiers flooded toward her, shouting directives, their weapons trained on the ferocious alchemist. Roy watched with a heavy heart as they pulled her arms behind her roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. The pain was evident and he grimaced at her anguish, half tempted to order them to ease the fuck up on their goddamned grip.

But he remained silent.

When they hauled her up, he averted his eyes, unable and unwilling to watch any further. This wasn't the Ed he knew, the unvarnished fury; the absolute anger had no place on the beautiful face he fantasized about.

"Roy…what's going on-ow…oww!?" Her voice met his ear and he lifted his head to look at her, the pain evident in her expression as she struggled. Her eyes were cloudy at first then slowly segued into a frightened state as she was pushed forward toward him. Roy's eyes crinkled in an effort to ward off the tears that threatened to fall, unable to speak around the knot forming in his throat. Gone was the anger, replaced now by confusion and absolute pain. She hissed but then stopped struggling as she stared at him, "Are you bleeding? Why are you bleeding, Roy?" He didn't answer her only nodding slightly toward the soldiers. She pulled away from them in an effort to look back, screaming at him, "Why won't you say anything to me, Roy? ROY!"

Her cries dwindled and he watched long after they'd taken her away. A quick snap released a searing fire ball into the sky, the brief release his only recompense for the pain that threaded through his body. He screamed at the sky, tormented by the knowledge that she was responsible.

When he was done, he turned to see Riza standing there with no judgement. "Colonel, we need to get in front of this."

Roy merely walked away.

It was all he could do to stop himself from crumbling at her feet.


	16. Impunity

**A/N: Doing a little housekeeping... Not a new chapter.**

 **Chapter 16- Impunity**

Ed gazed out at the horizon, watching the grassy fields give way to the gentle sway of the wind, its whispers glancing off of her skin and tangling within her golden tresses. She shifted her eyes toward the clear blue sky and closed them, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. The clean air rejuvenated her, expelling the noxious thoughts and infused her with a burst of jubilant energy she'd long believed she'd lost. The weariness she'd began to feel was nothing more than a memory, beaten back by the call of the void before her. The quiet expanse of the field tempted her, enticing her to run with abandon, to release all of her burdens. For so long she'd been thrust into one maelstrom after another; every storm weathered, every conflict conquered had been a foundation for more calamities. It had been her life, tailored by her decisions, executed by her actions.

She could no more run away from it than she could the Truth and that bastard always seemed a hair's breadth from capturing her fully.

But the silence, the perfect tranquility…it all seemed happenstance but really, it was a rightfully deserved reward for all the hell she'd endured. To be here, in this place, at this moment was blissful.

 _He_ was the only thing missing. Otherwise, this beautiful stillness, this peaceful existence would be flawless. Yet, because he wasn't by her side, she knew this to be a ruse. There was no rest, no respite, and no deep, cleansing breaths to in store for her.

This halcyon moment was temporary, nothing more than a farce, an escape from the ether of _her_ reality.

Ed opened her eyes and the truth was revealed for what it was.

Surrounded by a deafening silence and engulfed by the dank darkness, Ed stared at the stoned wall as her eyes welled with tears. The beautiful dreamscape was a mere wisp of a lovely memory now, its vibrancy and luminosity fading as quickly as a forgotten thought. A sense of emptiness replaced the rolling green fields, the faint outline of a simple basin limiting the once lush visage. She was caged, burdens still in place.

She shifted slightly and hissed at the bolt of pain that coursed through her body, the chains that looped around her ankles rattling in time with the heavy lock that kept the wooden stocks firmly in place around her wrists. She glanced to her right to see the steel bars, the muted light from the solitary lantern in the corridor casting a dreary pall about her cell.

Cell…

That's right, she'd been arrested. Remanded into the custody of the military police, thrown into the hellish pit she now resided in and essentially forgotten. The constant ebb and flow of pain had kept her influx; it had been a while (perhaps hours or days, she couldn't keep up) since she'd seen anyone familiar. Her only interaction came in the form of a silent solider that merely shoved a tray of what she guessed was food into the cell three times a day. No words were passed, not even an errant glance. The eerie stillness that she'd welcomed after the cacophony of sound and movement following her arrest had segued into an abhorrent nightmare. Her thoughts, the simple drip of water that seeped through the ceiling, and the angry current of agony were her only tethers to reality. It was a horrifying actuality, this solitude, and with each second that passed each breath taken, she deliberated how long it would take for her to succumb to insanity.

And she thought idly staring out of her window had been the bane of her existence. In truth, she would've given her life to return to that simple moment.

She'd been held accountable for a crime she couldn't remember committing. The obstinate glares of the few soldiers she had encountered and the glaring absence of Roy was evidence enough to believe that whatever damage she was responsible for was irreparable, yet no one would explain to her exactly what she'd done. There was a lull in her memory and her pleas for understanding had gone unheard. She had been herded into the bowels of Central Command, shoved into her cell and left to ponder the missing snippets of her memory on her own.

Past watching the butcher and the florist and then Roy standing before her, his eyes filled with disbelief and his coat stained with blood, there was nothing there. The trip through the fog of memories was a painful venture; every time she tried to fill the void in her mind, excruciating agony followed. There was little she could do to alleviate the anguish, no more than to keep her eyes closed and lower her head until the torture ceded.

Ed glanced around the austere space, exhaling slowly. Her mysterious headaches were the least of her problems at the moment; she needed to talk to someone, preferably Mustang, but had no idea of how to make that happen. No one wanted to look at her, let alone speak so requesting an audience with the Colonel would be hard to swing.

Roy.

She reclined against the cold stone and bent her lips inward and gazed up at the ceiling, the desolate thoughts siphoning what remained of her optimism. She remembered with startling clarity how he had looked at her, how his eyes had telegraphed a multitude of emotion in the span of mere seconds. What was usually resolute had been filled with uncertainty, what was relief had segued into despair. As she'd been led away, her hands bound behind her, she had turned back to see him standing there, watching.

Just watching.

Not moving, not shouting orders for her immediate release- just standing perfectly still with no desire to give pursuit.

She'd turned once more, calling out to him, pleading for an explanation, for understanding, for answers and receiving nothing in return. In that moment, she'd been summarily discarded like refuse, her heart clenching at the ease of his dismissal. Although well acquainted with abandonment, _his_ rejection cut deep. If anyone, she had believed that he would be the one to stand beside her, no matter what they faced.

His silence had been a betrayal of that faith. Everything they'd worked toward, the hours they'd spent talking, finally facing the truth of what lay between them- all of it had been for naught. Roy turning his back on her was…it was unbearable.

But he'd done it with such ease…

That revelation made her blood run cold and she shivered violently, closing her eyes against the dull ache that thrummed to life with every beat of her heart. What she wouldn't give to be able to feel his warmth once more, to linger in his strength, revel in what had grown between them. What she wouldn't give to have just a second of his time, to have him listen, to have him believe.

But he didn't and he wasn't there to shield her, to protect her from the unknown.

A small, mirthless laugh escaped her lips as she remembered how adamant he'd been about following her into Soltis. She'd balked at his insistence, grimaced at the thought that he'd only regarded her as a burden and nothing more when it had been nothing of the sort. If their brief time together those two weeks had told her anything, it was that Roy always held her best interests at heart.

And she'd made a mockery of his chivalry, her hubris tainting his genuine concern.

"Excellent work there, Elric," she mumbled aloud. Her voice reverberated through the tiny cell, shattering the quiet. The hollow echo of her words served as a stark reminder of just how alone she was at the moment. Her thoughts shifted to Alphonse but she'd quickly turned away from them. There was nothing gained from dwelling on what she couldn't change-which, as it turned out, was a hell of a lot at the moment.

The locks were thrown and she bolted toward the bars as quickly as the chains would allow, her heart crashing against her chest. She'd lost track of how long it had been since the last solider had slipped her tray through the bars but she was thankful that they were returning. If she could reason with them, perhaps they'd relent and allow her contact with someone, anyone.

It wasn't long before she heard the distinct sound of boots clicking against the stoned path as they traveled down the corridor. Usually, there was one lucky bastard who had the honor of serving her meals but now there were two sets of boots heading her way. She canted her head toward the approaching footfalls, in the hopes that she would be able to see them but cursed softly, the inky darkness doing a fine job at concealing them. She braced herself. Considering no one was talking, she wasn't going to take the chance of being caught unawares.

The shadows played on the dark stone as they came closer and Ed narrowed her brow as they finally breached the dim light, coming to a full stop directly in front of her. She stared at her visitor, unsure if she were dreaming.

Although shrouded in the deceptive shadows, his grey eyes honed in on her as he spoke, his voice sure and confident, "If you would be so kind, Corporal Anderson." Ed took a step back as the solider approached the cell silently, his eyes dull and his expression blank. She watched as he slipped the key into the lock and turned it, the loud clank of the lock disengaging making her jump. Puzzled, she glanced at her visitor as he stepped in without so much as a question from the solider. He glanced back at his escort and chuckled, "Be a good boy and stand there for a minute. I need to talk to Ms. Elric."

Despite the calm tone, Ed was on alert- well as much as she could be considering the chains. If he decided to attack, she would be at his mercy and that thought didn't sit well with her at all. She shifted her body into as much of a defensive position as she could muster, the rustle of the chains serving as a warning that she was at a serious disadvantage and to tread lightly.

Somehow, this feeling, this awareness was familiar. She narrowed her brow as she considered the situation, her frown deepening as she watched the man watching her. A faint memory crossed her mind but was cut off as a sharp pain settled at her temples. Giving up on remembering more, she concentrated on what was before her. Something was telling her that she was wadding into treacherous territory.

Her visitor grinned as he walked past her to take a seat on the stone bench, crossing his long legs. Even in the dim light of the lantern, she could see the arrogant smirk that lingered as he patted the space next to him.

"This won't take but a minute, I promise." His voice was so soft, so gentle that she could barely make out what he'd said. When she didn't move, he exhaled lightly and glanced toward the catatonic solider, "We have all the time in the world, Edaline. No one's coming and our little friend here is more than willing to wait for me." He trained his gaze on her and motioned grandly, "Come on, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Ed hesitated. His genial demeanor and placid tone only heightened the distrust but the desire for information overruled any uncertainty. She eyed the space next to him warily but relented, finally easing herself down slowly. When she settled, he turned to face her fully. They regarded each other quietly before he extended his fist toward her. He touched it with his other hand with a grand flourish as if performing a trick. When it opened, a small key rested on his palm. Ed stared at the item and then looked to him, her eyes wide with realization.

He chuckled and nodded, "I decided that this conversation would be better served if you were a little less restricted." He held up the proffered key and smiled, "Are you going to take me up on it?"

"Who…who are you?" Ed asked as she stared at the key. He was offering freedom and damn her, she was tempted to take it. Instead, she repeated her question, "Who are you?"

"I'm a bit disappointed that you don't remember me, Edaline, but I understand why." He leaned closer to her, his sharp eyes completely focused, "You've had a bit of a memory lapse as of late, haven't you?" She didn't answer and he exhaled heavily, "Well, might as well get this out of the way. We're what you would call close acquaintances of a sort. Our meeting seemed like happenstance but really, it was a matter of timing."

Ed frowned. He was talking in circles and it was pissing her off. She wanted answers, not more riddles. "Look, this is simple. I asked a question, you answer it."

He laughed heartily, nearly doubling over as Ed simply stared at him. It was a moment before he'd collected himself enough to speak again, his bracing laughter echoing off of the stone walls. Taking a breath, he released it slowly and turned to her again. The key hadn't moved.

"That's what I like about you, Edaline. No filter, no fear." The smile vanished. His eyes were hard now as he spoke in a low tone, "Even when you're at a disadvantage, you leave yourself open. Such hubris is usually the pathway to destruction."

Ed didn't flinch, holding his gaze steadily. She was wary but not afraid. "When you've been to hell and back, there's not much that will faze you." She glanced at the solider standing patiently, his unflinching expression giving her the creeps. "Is he going to be okay?"

Her visitor hiked his thumb back at Anderson, "Who, this guy? Yeah, he's fine, great actually." He turned toward the guard, "Corporal Anderson's just grand. You see, he's standing there perfectly still because I simply asked him."

"You asked him?"

"Yes, I asked him. He's under my control and if I wanted him to, he'd sacrifice himself just because I uttered the words." He shifted his predatory gaze back to Ed and asked, "Wanna try?"

Ed stared at Anderson and his stilted stance and shook her head, "I'm not interested in pallor tricks."

"Oh this is no trick, Elric. It's alchemy. The rarest form there is." He stood and walked toward Anderson, stopping just inches away from him. "In the essence of saving a bit of time, I'll make this short. Anderson, ready your pistol…"

"What are you doing?"

"Anderson, on the count of three, I want you to shoot yourself in the head." The man's deceptively soft voice belied his sinister intentions, making Ed's blood run cold. She stood quickly and shuffled forward, temporarily forgetting the pain coursing down her back.

"No, stop…"

"One…"

"You don't have to do this…"

"Two…"

"Goddamn it, STOP!" Ed's heart slammed against her chest. She couldn't sit by and watch an innocent man take his own life. She reached out toward her visitor and pulled him back. "Alright…okay. You've proven your point. I'm all ears."

He turned to Ed and nodded, the congenial smile reappearing, "Good, now that we've settled that, let's start again." He returned back to the bench and sat, regarding Anderson with a dismissive wave while keeping his eyes on Ed, "Holster your weapon, Anderson." As the solider complied, he canted his head slightly, "The name's Donovan Townsend. And I've come to enlighten you in the hopes that you'll make the right choice."

Donovan Townsend…that sounded familiar. Ed took in his features as best she could even as the discomfort began. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting against the return of the burgeoning throb against her temples. Grey eyes, a pleasant disposition…

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she chanced opening her eyes, taking in deep breaths. Donovan leaned in and whispered, "It is okay, we'll get through this together. You see, there's a path in front of you, Ed, and you're going to have to make a decision. It's gonna be hard but you'll have to make it nonetheless."

Ed shuddered and shook him off in an attempt to put some distance between them. The sporadic images that flashed in her mind only heightened her pain and she gasped as it built to a terrible crescendo. Her shoulders heaved with the effort it took to swallow her cries as he rubbed her back.

"You did a very bad thing, Ed." He continued to massage her back, his voice lulling her away from the precipice of oblivion, "For what you've done, they are going to try you, find you guilty, and execute you. You're going to die."

"Wh...What did I do?" Ed choked out. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. The connotation of his words struck at her very core. She'd done something horrific, something that would warrant her death. Roy's actions made sense now.

"This doesn't have to be your reality though." Donovan reached for her hands and brought them up, slipping the tiny key into the lock. "You can help me and in helping me, you'll be helping yourself." The stocks fell off and Ed looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He exhaled softly and lifted his hand to wipe them away. "You shatter the foundation; the house has no choice but to fall."

Ed never ran away from anything, least of all something she'd been responsible for but the thought of her misdeeds and the way Roy had looked at her…she couldn't bear his condemnation. It would be better if she disappeared.

Resolute in her decision, she looked to Donovan, "What do you want from me?"

"It's simple, really. Just be who you are," Donovan answered coolly. He brought her to her feet, bending briefly to release her from the chains. When they fell, he stood up and captured her focus. His handsome visage masked the underlying wickedness effortlessly. He stepped away from her, gesturing to the opened door, "Be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed growled and lunged for the solider, grabbing him by his uniform jacket and slamming his head against the stoned wall, the sickening crunch of his skull bouncing off of the wall filling the dormant corridor. Donovan chuckled as he stepped through the threshold, "Come, Fullmetal. There's much to be done."

* * *

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to look into the abandoned cell, to see the stocks and chains lying passively on the hardened floor. He didn't want to peruse the scene under the notion that a crime had been committed- _ **again**_ -by the one he loved. And he most certainly didn't want prying eyes privy to the moment he would lose it completely.

The threat of tears remained as the hushed voices of the investigation team did its job and Roy, tried as he might, remained quiet, internally chastising himself for failing her. It had been almost two weeks since her arrest and he hadn't made any effort to go to her too ensconced within his own thoughts and feelings to consider her explanation. Night and day, he punished himself with worthless thoughts, spending most of his time staring out into nothingness, remembering the confusion and pain etched in her vivid golden eyes. He'd stared after her as they took her away, aware that she'd not been herself, yet he could do nothing but watch. His entire body trembled with the effort it took to stay in place, petrified.

All of his life, he'd never been afraid, never been wary of his actions, his decisions. In that moment, though, he'd been filled with an uncertainty that frightened him. After all the destruction, all of the death, what explanation could satisfy the inquiring minds of the military? He couldn't defend her, knowing, seeing the calamity she'd wrought with her own hands, even as every fiber of his being denied it was her who'd perpetrated this unbelievable offense. It went against everything Edaline Elric stood for, fought for. It couldn't have possibly been her.

But it had been.

And that thought wouldn't leave him.

It had been there when Investigations had plundered her home in search for anything that would explain her actions.

It had been there when he stood face to face with his best friend, his anger thrumming within his veins, ready to lay the blame at his feet.

It had been there when he had taken audience with the Furher himself to stand for what his subordinate had done. How Roy had survived that inquiry was something of a miracle within itself but it was evident that Ed had acted on her own. There was nothing to link any of Mustang's men with the travesty that The Fullmetal Alchemist had brought upon their fair city.

There was nothing to explain why Ed… why she'd turned her back on everything she'd held true. Nothing to explain the raging wrath that had occupied her eyes in those waning moments, nothing to explain the blank expression right before realization hit.

No clarity.

No answers.

"Corporal Anderson will live. He gained consciousness briefly en route to the hospital but slipped under soon after he was admitted." Roy continued to stare into the cell, unwilling to face Hughes and his plaintive tone for fear of throttling him right where the bespectacled man stood. He clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply, and waiting for the inevitable. Naturally, Hughes followed up, "Roy, none of this makes any sense…"

"I concur, Hughes." Roy took a step forward and crouched down, picking up the shackles, his gloved fingers tracing the finite grooves. There was no evidence of manipulation, physical or alchemical, to the shackles themselves and the stocks remained wholly intact. Roy frowned as he placed the chains down surveyed the cell once more before standing. It was barren of any evidence, anything to explain how Edaline Elric had pulled off such an elaborate escape on her own.

Roy turned quickly, ignoring Hughes as he strode to the cell door. He heard the slight huff that escaped from his lips and determined that it wasn't worth what little energy he had to engage Hughes. Frustration and anger rarely made Roy Mustang an agreeable man. It was in Hughes' best interest to just let him go, give him some time to process what was going on.

Unfortunately, his best friend didn't get the memo.

A stern hand grasped his arm and yanked back and Roy stopped in his tracks, his teeth clenched together in absolute fury. He turned slowly to face the man, unsure of what he would do if provoked even further but readied his fingers just the same.

"I get it, Roy. You're upset…"

"Upset," Roy said softly. He smiled faintly and relaxed, a small tuft of laughter escaping his lips. The audacity, the ridiculousness of such a slight term used in this moment was staggering and yet, he couldn't do much more than smile. Roy glanced at the man briefly before averting his eyes, his voice deceptively gentle, "Upset…upset is realizing that it's going to rain, or expecting coffee only to find that there's none." Roy inched closer, his voice growing tighter. "Upset is expecting for someone to use common sense only to find that they have none. Upset is someone who believes in their friendship so completely, so blindly, willing to follow them because of their good intentions, despite the utter lunacy and stupidity that constantly spews from their mouths!"

"Ouch," Hughes responded dully, "tell me how you really feel there, Mustang."

Roy came to rest mere inches from Maes, their noses barely touching. It was all he could do to keep it together, to not burn him to a crisp but the anger, the absolute rage continued to swell as he stared into his green eyes. "Risky behavior for someone who knows exactly what I can do."

"I know you won't do it."

Roy clenched his teeth tighter as he lifted his hand, his fingers at the ready and placed them right at Hughes' temples. "My accuracy has never been disputed, Major Hughes."

"Neither has mine, Colonel Mustang."

Roy could feel the slight prodding of the tip of the blade against his side. His hand remained still as they continued to glower at each other, waiting for the other to flinch. Roy snatched his arm away and stood away from him and watched as he slipped the blade back in its hiding place. A tense moment of silence filtered between them that seemed to encroach on the other soldiers who milled about in their efforts to piece this puzzle together. There were a few mumbled whispers but no one dared speak louder. The friendship between the Major and the Colonel was well known but none had ever seen how tense it could be if they were ever set against each other.

Hughes pushed his glasses up on his nose and glanced away briefly before returning his gaze to the shorter man, "There could be an answer…if you care to hear it."

"I'm waiting," Roy replied stiffly. He'd finally lowered his hand but only to pull the glove taut. If he didn't like what he heard, he'd react, damn the friendship. His glare remained tacked to Hughes as he issued a stern order, "Vacate the area right now."

The soldiers didn't hesitate. A quick shuffle of footfalls and hushed murmurs filled the air as they complied, leaving them to an empty cell and a tenuous silence.

Hughes moved to take a seat on the stone bench, relaxing his arms on his thighs as he cradled his head. Roy watched, waiting for him to speak. When he did, his voice was weary, laden with a sort of heaviness that Roy had never heard. "I'd been working on this since the call in Soltis. Information was hemorrhaging from the inside and I couldn't figure it out. That was until after you and Ed returned."

Roy edged forward and then crossed in front of his friend to take a seat next to him. He leaned back against the cold stone and exhaled heavily. "What happened, Hughes?"

"There's this freaky alchemy out there, Roy. Alchemy that no one's ever seen before," Hughes answered quietly.

"You believe any type of alchemy is freaky, Hughes," Roy returned petulantly.

"Yes, but Roy, this is truly on the outlandish scale. I mean, it's really out there." Maes lifted his head and turned to look at Roy, "I dug a little deeper into Steward's file. Apparently, he's an alchemist who apprenticed under Master Armand Feldon."

"Feldon…wasn't he the loon that thought he could control others through his thoughts?" Roy pondered on that for a moment before meeting Hughes' steady gaze, "You're not telling me…"

"There's a reason why Steward could indoctrinate so quickly, Roy. He got his hands on one of our agents." Hughes paused and huffed, " And I believe that somehow, he's gotten his hands on Ed."

"It had to have happened when Ed went missing." Roy stood and began to pace, his mind turning over the intricate details of the night Ed had returned to him. Nothing stood out, nothing but Ed's insistence that she'd been missing only twelve hours and not seventy two. His brow furrowed deeper, "Ed came back three days later a bit disheveled but nothing out of the ordinary with the exception, of course, of her missing memories."

"We need to know how that happened in those seventy two hours," Hughes offered, "but that's nearly impossible as our main source of information has escaped."

Roy stopped pacing and faced Hughes. There was only one answer.

He grinned wildly and laughed, startling Hughes.

"You've finally lost it, Mustang…"

"No, it's simple really and I'm a dumbass for not listening to her when she said it," Roy said as he looked down at Hughes. With a mercurial smile, he offered, "Infiltrate, crack a few heads and snag Steward."

"That's reckless, Mustang…"

"And that's the reason why it's going to work."

"What's going to work?"

Roy froze in place, the familiar voice inciting dread. Closing his eyes, he exhaled heavily. The timing couldn't be any worst.

Alphonse was back.

 **A/N: I was on the fence about how to continue this and I've come to a decision to keep it going in its current form for the moment.**

 **Ed's in a pickle, isn't she?**

 **Please review if you're so inclined. Thanks a bunch and see you soon!**


	17. Interspersed

A/N: We pick up right where we left off…

 **Chapter 17- Interspersed**

"What's going to work?"

Roy exhaled heavily and reached to rub at the back of his neck, briefly averting his eyes toward Hughes in an attempt to gather coherent thoughts, anything to explain the totality of what this was becoming. The words seemed to flow endlessly within his mind but he couldn't lend a voice to them, struggling to form at least one sentence that would explain what had happened. He searched his friend for a starting point, his gaze becoming more pointed as the seconds ticked by. The cumbersome silence hovered, adding to the burgeoning tension that filled the space between them. Hughes frowned and shot a quick glance at the younger Elric, canting his head as if to give him the lead. Roy shook his head fervently, his brow narrowing deeply. When a placid expression drifted over Hughes' face, Roy exhaled wearily and turned to Alphonse fully measuring the moments it would take to raise his eyes to the young man.

Some best friend.

Roy's throat constricted, the words he wanted to say obstructed by the sheer disbelief that he still held. Ed had escaped and she'd somehow done it without much of a struggle left in her wake. He was still processing the situation himself. So many questions percolated in his mind yet, he couldn't spare a moment to truly consider any feasible answer. There was no explanation for what Ed had done- at least not one he would voice aloud. Hughes' assertion that it was all mind play screamed of tales spun around a campfire. It wasn't tangible evidence, something that could be proven. Speculation and assumptions were a weak foundation at best. Roy would be laughed at, made a mockery even as they turned their accusing eyes to him once more.

No, he needed something concrete, not some asinine theory. At the moment, however, he needed an explanation.

"Alphonse, your sister…she's um, she's found herself in a bit of a predicament."

"When has she never, Colonel?" Alphonse's cheery voice echoed in the hollow dimness, adding to the eerie atmosphere. He looked to Hughes before focusing on him, his eyes crinkled with delight. As far as Alphonse knew, Ed was off on a mission, doing her very best for the country all while leaving carousing chaos in her wake.

And it was reasonable, an effortless feat to breathe that lie into existence. How easily it would've been to deceive Alphonse to simply feed him a line about confidentiality and secrets. Yet he couldn't give voice to those words either, not with the way Alphonse's eyes, eyes so similar to Ed's in their shimmering luminosity, had looked to him for answers, for guidance.

 _For truth._

No, he could not lie to Alphonse Elric.

"Ed was arrested two weeks ago," Roy started. He glanced away desponded at the empty tone his voice carried. He didn't need to see Alphonse's drawn expression to know that the young man was in shock and he didn't want to turn back to him, to watch as the light left his eyes replaced by confusion.

But he had to.

"She'd been convalescing after a botched mission. I put her on indefinite medical leave to ensure she healed…"

A beat of silence passed before Alphonse spoke again, which wasn't rare for the younger man. Alphonse had always been the voice of calm reason to Ed's quick fire manner, the one to weigh a situation before acting. Roy had hoped that he would employ those skills as he readied to tell him the inevitable.

Just as he was about to say more, Alphonse spoke up, an intonation of fear in his voice. "What are you saying? Ed's been hurt? She's been…Ed's been arrested?"

Roy looked to Hughes for support; even the usual candor that Hughes was known for was startlingly absent. Roy massaged his brow in the hopes of curving the throbbing that had taken residence up on his temples. Explaining this to Alphonse would take a certain finesse he knew he couldn't draw on sitting in this pit. He gestured to the encroaching darkness of the corridor while Hughes moved to the other side, "I don't think this is the best place to do this, Alphonse."

"Wait," Alphonse said, stopping them in their tracks, "What has she done?"

The question hung heavily like a burdened millstone around Roy's neck. He had a part to play in this debacle and he was hell bent on finding his way to the truth. And while there were no answers to satisfy the questions he wasn't about to cower under the guise of hurt and confusion. He'd done that already, leaving Ed to navigate this alone.

That was his first and last mistake.

He wasn't ready to give up on her.

Not yet.

"We'll finish this when the day is over, Alphonse." Alphonse moved to argue, the fearsome expression of an Elric denied constricting his bound heart even more. Roy struggled briefly before holding up his hand to stave the inevitable barrage of questions. "Be patient and wait, Al. This isn't something I want revealed just yet."

Alphonse eyed him with a heaping dose of trepidation before stepping into the darkness. Roy glanced to Hughes and exhaled heavily. This was merely the beginning, as to what end, he didn't know.

* * *

Ed stared out at the passing landscape, her thoughts a perfect mess of chaos and confusion. She hadn't remembered exactly how she'd boarded the train only rising from the darkness as the train sped through the placid hills of Amestris, her destination unknown. She hadn't prodded Donovan for any answers and he didn't offer any so they sat in complete silence with an air of uneasiness hovering between them. She'd reacted hastily, choosing to leave Central with Donovan without an explanation. She had no idea of what Donovan spoke of, of the deplorable acts she'd committed only moving out of pure instinct. If her stint in that dank cell was any indication, it was a sure bet that whatever she'd done wasn't something to take lightly. And Donovan's taunting warning of her eminent execution hadn't sat well with her either. Add all of this to the phantom image of Roy's disappointed expression and Ed could guess at what she'd done.

It was one of two things; either she'd destroyed something of importance or someone was dead. Roy's eyes hadn't reflected his usual annoyance at her antics only hollow disbelief that he'd regulated for the most despicable acts. Although she didn't know the details, the emptiness she'd been feeling told only of one thing- she'd killed and he'd been there to witness it. The thought of his vacant gaze caused her to shiver violently, closing her eyes in an effort to reign in the emotion that was bubbling to the surface. She had to keep her wits about herself if she were to find the truth and stand for her misdeeds.

" _For what you've done, they are going to try you, find you guilty, and execute you…"_

Ed grimaced as Donovan's words echoed in her mind, thrusting her into the tumultuous maelstrom of uncertainty, miring her in the innumerable possibilities. When this was over, she would return to Central, to face everyone, to face him and accept her reality.

For now, she'd follow Donovan and try to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Certain coldness settled in her stomach at the thought of what awaited her at the end of this journey but she pushed it down further, willing to forget for the moment that everything she'd known, that she loved was now lost to her forever.

Alphonse…he didn't even know that she'd been arrested. She could only imagine how her little brother would take the news, his round sun burnished eyes trembling in fear and despair. He wouldn't judge her, wouldn't think for a moment that she'd been in the wrong, truth his only motivation. Hopefully, he was still off on his adventures, far away from Central and this mess she'd found herself in. Not in a million years would she ever think to involve him. He'd been through enough in his young life- he didn't need yet another one of his big sister's fuck ups to ruin his life again.

Ed exhaled heavily and opened her eyes, catching Donovan's reflection in the window. He'd been reading the paper silently throughout the entire trip but now he openly watched her, his grey eyes filled with what she could only perceive as equal parts of fascination and vileness. It was eerie how focused he was, how unabashed he'd been at observing her. It felt as if he were studying her for any cracks in her façade, anything to use as a weakness.

She'd been handicapped throughout this entire ordeal- she wasn't keen on giving him or anyone else ammunition. She needed information and he was as good of a source as any. Besides, he knew where she'd been, what she'd done- surely he'd know the end game.

He smiled at her and Ed narrowed her brow as she tried to stare past him out of the window as the fields passed by in a blur. She never liked being at a disadvantage and with all the holes in her memory and an indescribable act hovering over her like the sharpened blade of the guillotine, she knew she'd have to play her cards perfectly. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Roy even further and something deep within her was telling her that wherever she was going, whatever she'd be doing would be to the detriment of the survival of Amestris- and to him.

" _You shatter the foundation; the house has no choice but to fall…"_

"Wondering what you'll be doing?" Donovan's voice was subtle, quiet even as if he were just reading an indiscriminate article in the paper. He moved closer and Ed slid closer to the window, earning a low chuckle from him as he closed in on her, "You have nothing to fear, Edaline. What we want, what we're doing it's for the betterment of Amestris."

"We?"

Ed couldn't help but stare at his reflection, nearly entranced by his piercing grey eyes. He'd lifted his hand to trail it down her temple, his breath skirting over her exposed ear as he spoke, "The one you'd been tasked to take down will be your- everyone's- liberator."

"Steward…" Realization dawned as Ed turned to face Donovan fully her eyes roaming his face for a hint of familiarity. "You're working with Steward, aren't you?"

"He's a visionary," Donovan replied coolly. His lips had morphed into a mocking grin as he released her, "Bradley has all of Amestris fooled. He's using his fellow Amestrians as fodder for something even more disgraceful than what you've done, Edaline." When she flinched slightly, he chuckled, "You'll come to see that Tate is right and perhaps you'll understand better."

"What's to understand? Steward's threatening a coup, something that will destroy, take the lives of thousands of innocent people…"

"You've helped him out on that score," Donovan quipped nastily. Ed pushed away from him and stood and moved quickly toward the door only to realize that she had nowhere to turn. Donovan merely remained seated, his lips turned up in a sneer, "There's much more to do, Edaline. Bradley's at the top of the heap. Shatter the foundation and the house will fall. There are many left to dispatch before we ever get to the top. And you're the bait."


	18. Impending

***Blows the dust off***

 **Um…Yeah, so I finally made it back around. For those who are still following, I assure you, this story lives on. Real life rearing its ugly head a sick bout of writer's block are to blame (that and well, immersing myself in a new fandom but I digress). Never fear, however, I'm back for a time. Let's see what's going to jump off.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18 Impending**

" _Life is full of all sorts of mysteries and if you have the key, you can unravel them all." He glanced toward his lone pupil, watching as the young man scribbled hurriedly. A slither of pink peeked out of his lips, an excited smile running across his face. He kept his eyes on the young boy, his long quick strokes scratching across the parchment filling the silence. He lifted a heavy hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "This world will break you if you allow it. You have to be strong. Stand for what you believe in, ensure your survival."_

" _And our thoughts are the weapons to wield in that fight for survival, right, Master?"_

" _Exactly," he answered proudly, "weapons to wield and to mold."_

 _The boy stopped writing and lifted his gaze his thin lips spread in a beaming smile. He returned the smile with a prideful gaze, tousling his shaggy wheat colored hair as the boy returned to his work, scratching out a particularly difficult alchemic formula. Once vivid, his blue eyes had dulled over the long years but now sparked with a sort of inspired eagerness that belied the hardships he'd endured. Molding the young boy had been taxing and instilling the discipline needed to cultivate his talents had been an arduous task. Many days and nights were spent in the throes of darkness, harnessing despair and desolation in the attempts to break his will and reform into a clear, strong vessel one that could brandish the innocuous power of the rarest form of alchemy. Madness was what others had called it but he knew it would be the touchstone to a new world, one in which words eclipsed the power of the sword. Shattering his youthful perspective had been a harrowing, lonesome ordeal but a necessary evil._

 _Now in his sixth year as an apprentice, the fervor best his own master hadn't waned and the determination to meet any challenge disproved any notion that the deceptively dark tactics had broken the lad. The young boy had changed drastically. His youthful visage and innocence had yielded to the harsh planes of post adolescence and a life lived on the cusp of darkness, childish antics seguing into seriousness befitting a man twice his age. Yet the unvarnished enthusiasm he'd encountered so early on in the apprenticeship remained and had excited him; to have such a malleable mind ripe and willing to take the risks involved in exploring the boundaries of their known world had stoked within him a tenacity that he'd hadn't felt in years. The boy had passed each benchmark with just as much- if not more-vigor than most grown men._

" _We will be the strength of a new world."_

" _You," he answered stoically, "you will be the strength of a new world. Shatter the foundation…"_

" _The house has no choice but to fall."_

The soft rustle of pages turning filled the air about him, the soft glow of the lantern beside him casting whimsical shadows against the walls that surrounded him. It was quiet, something he'd simultaneously loathed and welcomed while in the throes of his work. The world ceased to spin when he entered this room, this space of sparse lighting and stagnant air yet it was a lonesome existence he'd often desired. Encircled by wisdom and intrigue was always amendable, especially now that he'd achieved full momentum. Everything was working as it should and the pieces were falling into place perfectly.

Master would be proud.

He pulled his hands through his messy brown hair as he gazed at the book before him, phantom images of a world changed pushing him ever closer to the precipice of absolute ecstasy. All the suffering, the lunacy endured was now coming to fruition. Master had spared no expense relentlessly drilling him at such a young age, taking him under his wing to teach, to mold- at the expense of his mental and physical well-being. He'd been a strict man, unwilling to allow a few cries of pain to deter his ultimate goal. He'd come to understand after his master's death that the price of his happiness, his sanity was so little, considering he'd given him the tools to change the world.

And so, he'd endured.

He endured the seemingly endless nights thrown into the abyss of spiraling madness, the visceral nightmares forever clinging to his waking mind. Endured years of debilitating pain, disturbed by the fear of abject loneliness conjured by delving into the uninhabited darkness of the shadows of his own mind, and only reachable by few. Although madness held him within its grasp, he'd been gifted with the power of just the spoken word and tasked with divining this gift to others. The journey had been riddled with despair but the reward was evident; many had joined his cause and celebrated his vision and many more were to come.

Acquiring the Fullmetal Alchemist had been his finest achievement yet she'd been a troublesome find. She was all bluster and vitriol. She was obstinate and uncontrollable, not something he'd been particularly keen on cultivating but he was nothing but persistent. Her merits outweighed the detractors; her access alone into the inner workings of the Amestrian military and posited him in a beneficial position. He couldn't help the effervescence that surfaced at the thought of her return. She was integral to his plans, her mere presence would be the catalyst to the death of the symbol of Amestris as it was, paving the way for _his_ new world. His lips stretched across his face, revealing his gleaming white teeth as his thoughts darkened. It had taken some time but the board had been set and the pawns positioned.

Destruction would come through fire and tribulation and he would be there to rebuild, an architect with the blueprint to a new life.

"You shatter the foundation; the house has no choice but to fall," he whispered feverishly.

And fall, it would.

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that my sister's a traitor?"

That question had set the tone pretty quickly and it was the last words Alphonse had uttered before he'd answered, the air filled with an odd mixture of expectancy and dread. Roy had settled behind his desk and eased back into his chair, watching, waiting for Alphonse to continue and Maes had taken his perch on the corner of his desk, his discerning green eyes relaxing on the younger Elric. When the younger man had looked to him for an answer, he acquiesced and began the tumultuous tale, his gaze resolute and his tone strong and clear. He promised himself, no matter how Alphonse reacted, that he would remain transparent in disclosing the situation but there would be no need in alluding to the play at attraction between he and Ed. Doing such would derail the entire conversation and throw even more conflicts onto the already smoldering fire.

It seemed as if he'd talked for hours. His throat had been dry before beginning, apprehensive of how Alphonse would react to everything and he hadn't taken a moment to relieve his anxiety with a glass of water or even allow a restless Maes to take over. As he saw it, Ed was his subordinate and his responsibility to report her deeds and service.

Several pockets of silence later, Roy watched as Alphonse massaged his temple, his eyes closed tightly in quiet contemplation. Considering what he'd heard, his response was…tame. There wasn't a despondent exhale or an angry retort, just an odd sense of serenity. For what seemed like an eternity, Alphonse had sat in that repose, his chest rising and falling easily, face free of any strife. If he hadn't known any better, he'd thought the younger man had drifted off to sleep.

Roy cast a dubious glance toward Maes, the other man shrugging his shoulders as the silence continued to stretch on. He wasn't particularly worried about Alphonse- he'd seen and endured enough hell that would've quelled the anticipatory anxiety but still…this was Ed they were talking about.

"Alphonse…"

"What's the plan?" Roy's attention snapped to Alphonse, somewhat taken aback by the authoritative tone, even more so when he lifted his head and regarded him sternly. The burnished gold of his gaze was hard, resolute even, and Roy swallowed thickly in the face of such an uncharacteristic showing of arrogant assurance.

Silence threaded between them before Alphonse voiced his query again, this time leveling Maes with his stony glare, "I refuse to believe that you don't have a plan." Shifting his focus to Roy, he sat forward, his lips pursed tightly as if attempting to reign in his fury, "After everything… you're not leaving my sister at the mercy of this… this madman, Colonel."

"We're not even sure of her whereabouts, Alphonse. She left of her own−

"Bullshit," Alphonse spat angrily. He stood quickly and began to pace, his eyes cast downward, his brow knit. Roy traded glances with Maes as the younger man's quiet fury simmered, his right arm closed around his chest as his left hand cradled his chin. "Ed wouldn't do something like this. She wouldn't."

"But she did, Alphonse," Roy replied gently.

"She wouldn't run away."

"She has," Maes chimed. Alphonse tossed him a withering glare and Maes shrugged his shoulders, "There was no evidence of tampering on the shackles or the stocks, granted, but she didn't exactly stick around to explain anything."

"Clearly, she's being forced?!"

"She seemed of clear conscious when I faced her that day." _Most of that was true,_ Roy mused silently. He remembered that brief moment in which the fury had dissipated, her cloudy eyes seguing into confusion. What Maes had inferred could have directly correlated with that moment but he couldn't allow that to taint the particulars. What mattered, at the moment, was finding Ed.

Alphonse stopped pacing, coming to rest before Roy's desk. He leaned forward his palms splayed over the shiny surface, the anger bleeding out of his eyes. He bowed his head, taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. His lean frame seemed to shrink as if determined to burrow in despair, suffusing the raging fire of retribution that fueled his act of supplication was unnerving, unnatural even. It was easy to remember the meek voice trapped in a hollow iron cell, easy to remember how even though ensnared by circumstance, he had the will and relentless resilience to see his purpose realized. Apparently, that was something both Elric siblings had in common.

"Despite what you _think_ she's done, she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve abandonment." Alphonse exhaled once more, keeping his eyes lowered, "She's a hero, an alchemist for the people."

"She's also an escaped convict," Roy reminded solemnly.

"Just another moniker she's gained," Alphonse countered cleverly. He raised his head and squared his sights with Roy, the vivid gold lurching to life under a perfectly arched brow. Roy knew that expression. It was an omen of things to come.

"You're not going to let this go are you, Alphonse?"

"You, more than anyone else, Colonel should know the strength of our fortitude. We do not give up. We don't quit."

"This isn't a game."

"Hell isn't a game and I sailed right through that. Try again, Colonel." There was a familiar confidence in Alphonse's voice that sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. The hint of challenge in Alphonse's glare, the visceral determination set in his scowl segued perfectly with her annoyingly vaunting demeanor. Met with that expression, Roy could only shake his head, the phantom echo of her arrogant chuckle filling his ear. He could no more dismiss Alphonse than he could ignore the pang of guilt in his heart for his part in all of this.

Exhaling wearily, Roy averted his eyes, massaging his temples. Ed never wanted to involve her younger brother in any of the military's machinations but knowledge was valuable and Alphonse possessed a wealth of it. Still, if he didn't navigate this carefully, he'd be staring down the barrel of the volatile explosion that was Edaline Elric.

He had enough to deal with as it were.

"The scope of your assistance will be research." Roy held his hand up to stave any argument and continued, "See if you can find anything of worth on Armand Feldon and Tate Steward. They are possibly the only two people who practiced this this rare form of alchemy."

"Master Armand Feldon…"

"The Knowing Alchemist," Roy finished stonily. He still couldn't believe that he was even entertaining such an idea. Alchemists were purveyors of science; the physical world was their tool to manipulate and use at will. Roy had never known a form of alchemy that didn't initiate from the elements. An alchemy that influenced thoughts was a terrifying prospect, one he would rather not allow to exist. "We know next to nothing about this, Alphonse."

"It's quite possible that Master Feldon has been through the Gate," Alphonse posited quietly, "though there's no way to possibly prove that." He glanced up at Roy, "I'll need access to the library."

Roy scratched his head absently as he shot a quick glance at Maes, "That won't be a problem."

"Not that library, Colonel."

Roy shifted his focus back to Alphonse, his eyes widening a measure, "You already know that's out of the question, Al."

"And you already know that I'll never find anything about Master Feldon or his type of alchemy among the harmless troves of basic transmutation formulas." Alphonse narrowed his brow, "Don't try and hamstring me on this Mustang. Treat me as an equal in this or I walk- and then find my own way."

An ominous disquiet filtered through the office as Roy considered his options. He could challenge Alphonse and order him to stay within the boundaries provided or he could acknowledge that Alphonse Elric would defy him as his older sister had done on countless occasions and merely wait for the other shoe to drop. Roy exhaled and stood quickly, catching Maes' reluctant gaze. There was just no way around that fearsome Elric resolve.

Roy groaned and muttered as he motioned for Maes to follow, "Major Hughes, secure Mr. Elric access to the State Alchemist Library." Roy stopped and turned to face Alphonse, annoyed at the younger man's glib grin, "You have less than twenty-four hours. I suggest you use them wisely."

"Glad you see it my way, Colonel." Alphonse followed the two men as they moved toward the door. Roy paused to open the door and Alphonse stopped briefly to add, "You'll have the information you need in twelve hours, tops."

Roy clicked his tongue dismissively and muttered, "Goddamned Elrics are too smart for their own good."

"It's a part of our charm," Alphonse responded coyly. He shifted his cheeky smile to Maes and motioned him to lead the way, "Major, if you will."

Hughes rolled his eyes and started off. This was his just due, he supposed.


End file.
